Naruto The New Way of Life
by Titus1017
Summary: What if Naruto had an older brother hidden through out his entire life yet protecting him from the shadows? Well prepare to find out what happens when they are put together in a turbulent time where war is looming and enemies are vastly more powerful than anticipated. This is a harem and has bashing, has a big info dump for the OC but i promise that he will have equals.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto

The New Way of Life

It was a new and bright day in Konoha for one named Treysai Namikaze, the long lost son of the Yondaime Hokage and brother to the current Hokage candidate Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Treysai in truth was a jinchuriki of the all-powerful 11-tailed Liger and also the bearer of all three doujutsu. Treysai was discovered to be older than his brother being conceived much earlier about 4 years to be exact and was 21 years old. He was 21 in age but was 18 in looks. He was 6'5 and 220 lbs. very muscular and had brown skin and black hair. His face was actually like his father but with his mother's gold and silver eyes. He also took traits from Hiruzen Sarutobi who his father was related to by his mother Ru Sarutobi-Namikaze, the traits he took were hair style and the black outlines of his eyes. But the one thing he did not take from either his parents or ancestors was his eyes they were the legendary Rinnegan, but it does not stop there he also was gifted with Sharingan in its final form and its next two levels. And finally the Byakugan. How he was trained though, will be explained much later, but who trained can be explained now. For who trained him is inside of him in spirit at least was the Legendary and original God of Shinobi the Sage of the Six Paths. The father of all ninja. The other being who trained him was the 11-tailed Liger, who was sealed by the Sage or Hagaromo as he preferred to be called inside young Treysai but that too is a story for later. His skill sets were what you call extremely well rounded possessing extreme strength, speed, flexibility, intelligence, cunning, and perfect chakra control. Not to mention several bloodline traits and summoning contracts. Yes the young man has other bloodlines one from his mother called silver-star release which allow great speeds which can reach almost light speeds if used at its highest level and can allow almost super-sonic flight. Then there was the Mokuton ability he developed from his perfect control and balancing of chakra. And finally he is a wielder of all five elements and over 15 martial arts styles some modern and ancient. And like his father he is gifted in sealing jutsu and also medical ninjutsu. His prowess is in all things he trains in and he perfects everything he does. So now let's get to why right now is such a good day. You see Treysai has been training since he could walk and that means 19 years of conditioning and training, with little to no rest and also controlling his insane powers. But for all the strength he gained he eventually had to rest and adjusts to the power increase. Which means he needed to rest which leads us to where we are now. Treysai has just awakened after two years of stasis and healing and also education. He was located in a special location guarded directly by the ANBU and Hokage. So as soon as he rose he was surrounded by medics and guards who gave a thorough examination and was then escorted to the Hokage's office. Though the man he had expected to meet was long since dead and the woman to replace him was not there either. So instead of waiting he and his guard which happened to be Yugao Uzuki and the ANBU commander Tenzo codenames cat and bear. In no time at all they found her at the village gates greeting a newly arrived Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who was exactly like his father. And his guardian/sensei Jiraiya the Toad sage. The woman was also with Kakashi Hatake, shizune, and some pink haired girl he did not know. And then came three young genin one he recognized through some miracle as his cousin Konohamaru Sarutobi. Though the other three he did not recognize. Hell the only reason he knew the others was because his training demanded he know almost everything about his comrades and enemies so he would know how best to work with them and or eliminate them. Though for some reason he felt the information on the ninja his brother's age was lacking. Which meant that either the Third Hokage felt he knew enough and did deem it necessary or he too was incapacitated and no longer able to provide the information? Because only three living people knew of his existence and abilities as well as training which were Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and a newly briefed Naruto who was not told until after he was finished training. Now as Treysai approached the group he recognized the woman he was supposed to meet was none other than Tsunade Senju granddaughter of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Niece to the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju. She was Royalty here. Then when Treysai got close enough to the group he sent his escorts away saying

"I have it covered; you can go now I appreciate your help." With his voice sounding like a young James Earl-Jones he then proceeded to watch what transpired next and what he saw actually angered. He saw Naruto and Konohamaru transform into naked women to see if they could make Jiraiya and Kakashi pass out from a severe nosebleed but it surprisingly did not work which meant Jiraiya and Kakashi had grown up. But back to what made Treysai angry he saw the pink haired girl try to hit Naruto and the little boy but before she could Treysai intervened and in a blur the anbu combat armor wearing ninja was in front of the pink haired girl now identified as Sakura Haruno and caught the double chakra enhanced punch from Sakura surprising everyone so much they jumped into a fighting stance well all except Jiraiya and Naruto who instantly recognized him. And that was solidified when he said

"You will not hit my brother or cousin. If you do I will have to kill you." He said dead serious "And if I catch you trying it again I will keep that promise."

"And who the hell are you" she yelled still surprised someone caught her punch and at his speedy intervention.

"I am Treysai Namikaze brother to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. And I will not tolerate any abuse directed at my family. And who ever trained should have given up their title as master. They obviously did not take to disciplining their students very well. Now I am here to meet my brother and the Hokage so may we proceed?" Treysai then looked at everyone present but seemed to either miss or ignore Tsunade and her murderous killing intent. But apparently he did notice because when Tsunade disappeared and reappeared in front of Treysai swinging a wicked haymaker but in a move thought impossible he threw Sakura to the ground making her a temporary non-factor and catching Tsunade's punch and breaking her entire arm and then he threw as well on to the ground to avoid the four ANBU that guard the Hokage who attacked when they saw what he had done he then jumped over everyone to achieve some space Treysai proceeded to activate his sharingan and did a few one handed signs he then called out, " wind/Fire style Flaming Hurricane" this caused everyone to disperse and duck for cover. After the attack dispersed Treysai proceeded to search out the Chakra signatures of everyone present when he did he found everybody was okay except the anbu, Tsunade, and Sakura. When he saw nobody else try to attack he lowered his chakra and deactivated his doujutsu. He then said to Naruto

"Brother sorry for the display but if this is what you go through here for speaking your mind I want no part of this place. I am leaving find at the Estate." But before he could leave the area, 12 ANBU plus the other 4 he defeated were surrounding him tantos drawn. The leader then proceeded to speak he was wearing a frog mask. He said "You are not to leave and you are under arrest for assaulting the Hokage, and you will be charged here and now the penalty is death."

"Is it now, so you will kill me for defending myself against a person who not only attacked me for speaking what I felt and defending my brother from unnecessary violence? I would like to see you try." Treysai then proceeded to unseal a titanium staff with two pikes at the end and a gold dragon handle in the middle. He was preparing to strike when Tsunade said.

"Enough, he will be killed by me."

"I think not Tsunade" said Kakashi and Shizune surprisingly enough. Jiraiya then said himself

"Tsunade you are out of line, the boy was simply defending his brother's honor and stopping your unruly student. So if I was you I would recommend you look at his face and tell who you see and then apologize." She then looked to see his resemblance to Minato and her sensei. And then she saw something else a look of woman she once knew but she could not place it. "Who are you?"

"I would say but I think you know partially and number two I don't trust you at all nor care to tell at all who I am so you, Sakura, and your village can go to hell. Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and Konohamaru and little ones I apologize for you having to see that I am actually not inherently violent. Now Lady Tsunade I see you have calmed down enough shall we proceed to talk in your office." "Yes" she said simply she got up sent the ANBU away and as far as her arm it was healed. As for everyone else they simply followed the group still in shock at the display of power Treysai displayed. While the konohamaru corps. Simply looked on in shock and amazement at the man who just took on the Hokage, a chunin, and a division of ANBU and did not get a scratch. Seeing this, the three had one goal meet him and ask for some training. They then went on to the Hokage tower to hear what the story was on the man claiming to Naruto's brother.

Upon arrival the Hokage sat down and told kono and his friends to leave but was asked by Naruto since it concerned Konohamaru and in a way his team. So the conversation started like this with Treysai saying

"Well I guess you all are wondering who I am and even though I told you it should be explained. My existence was withheld because of the power I possess it is great. It is so great in fact that I haven't even seen its depth. For you see I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Sara Treysai. My real name is Talon Treysai-Namikaze and holds a creature created by a god who was angry at kami for his eventual sealing and as a result he created the 11-tailed Liger who is more powerful than the nine-tailed fox Kurama and the being that Kurama was made from, the Ten-tails. You know the monster defeated by the power of the Sage of six paths. Which leads to what's next I hold the spirit of the sage himself."

"That is not possible there is no way a person could hold that power and even if a person could who could seal it?!" Tsunade yelled.

"The Sage himself, he was allowed to return for 1 day to defeat the beast on behalf of Kami but in doing so he had to sacrifice my mother who was already weak from giving birth so she died holding me leaving me with my Father. He then raised me till I was two years old that's when I started to display strange abilities which were when I awakened all three doujutsu. And then that's when I was allowed to train Minato began training me in the way of the shinobi but even that was not long lived you see by the end of the first year of my training he married Kushina. Naruto's mother who when Minato told her about me she was surprised to know he had a son. I was told by my cousin Hiruzen she was livid saying she would leave Minato and take Naruto, who Kushina was then pregnant with him. So to appease her and keep Naruto in his life he started secretly training but sadly not as often as he would like in fact it was then I realized how selfish people could be and just how wrong being selfish was. Then it was around my birthday which just so happened to be October 17 that I learned that Father died seven days before sealing Kurama in Naruto and sadly leaving both Naruto and I alone. Then that is when I decided to train non-stop to change the world and eventually start training my brother in controlling his burden and teach him sealing jutsus that I learned from Grandpa Hagaromo."

"So who trained you?" asked Kakashi

"Well after dad it was Hiruzen who taught me how to use my fire and earth affinities. Then came Asuma who taught me wind style jutsus and then came bear who taught me water style and then a friend who I will not name taught me how to use my lightning affinity." He finished then Sakura spoke up saying

"There is no way you could have five affinities that is just not possible."

"It is possible if you look at history all of it states that the Sage did indeed have such powers and since his spirit is in Talon it makes perfect since." Stated a well-informed Jiraiya.

"That's right Jiraiya. And if not for you giving me my basics in sealing jutsu I never would have gotten to learn from Hagaromo. He was very adamant in me learning from you first. Then there was my physical training. It was the most taxing and aggressive training a man could give. The Third Hokage was brutal I nearly died on several occasions and when I asked him why he was so harsh he said simply "The enemy will be even worse then I." "And thanks to shadow clone training and Hiruzen severe training I mastered 15 different forms of martial arts. Which I will not say and I have over four hundred jutsu combined. Not to mention my other blood lines. Which I will show you all eventually.

"Wow" said Naruto and everyone else. Then there was Tsunade looking at Jiraiya with a hateful glare, which instead of flinching he returned shocking her. She then said "It would seem that several betrayals and revelations have been aired the betrayals are Jiraiya and Sarutobi-sensei not informing me of you and you to Naruto. I mean why not tell me when this happened and when I took the mantle I had a right to know."

"No you did not because when Talon was born and up until he was five you were frequently seen and around a lot of enemy villages and at times seen speaking with Orochimaru a known traitor in fact if not for you healing and helping people and sending some reports of your doings the village would not even trust you." Said Jiraiya.

"That's not true you bastard." "Yes it is. If not for me you would have been detained years ago and locked in sanctum prison. You are only here because Naruto had actually changed you and convince you running away was not the answer. So save me the bullshit you keep spouting." At this Tsunade could only looked down and cry.

"Well I see what can be done about Talon being integrated in the system. Tsunade you should take some time off and maybe even consider counseling with Inoichi." Said Jiraiya "And as for you all dismissed until 3:00 pm meet at Training ground 7 so that we can evaluate Naruto and Sakura. And Talon please stay out of trouble until then"

"No promises Jiraiya sensei. You know I like trouble. But as a favor I won't start it just end it."

"Fair enough" And so it went Jiraiya and everyone even Shizune left Tsunade to her thoughts.

In the center of the village

With talon who had decided to buy new clothes in the village bazaar was able to purchase a unique yet familiar wardrobe not uncommon from the clothes worn by the assassins from the Assassins Creed series. What he now wore to replace his anbu gear was a black jumpsuit, with knee pads with spikes on the knees, a black long sleeve shirt with a dragon and eagle on the back in gold with steel plates on the shoulders and forearms and rubber elbow guards, a black and gold assassins cloak, and finally a pair of black steel toed boots with gold steel spikes in the front and back. And on his left hip was a wakizashi and on his right hip another wakizashi both had black and red hilts and adamantine blades. And adding to his arsenal was the same custom staff he had used earlier in the day. So as of now Talon had nothing to do so he took out a book Jiraiya had given him. Why did he do that, because as soon as he did not knowing what the book even was about or even what kind it was and in about 5 minutes in he realized it was an erotic romance book? And about 5 minutes after that three women walked by and not just any women these were considered three of the most beautiful women in Konoha they were the Ice Queens of Konoha the first was Kurenai Yuuhi a Beautiful red eyed black haired beauty who wore white bandage dress, the second was Hana Inuzuka who had the Inuzuka tattoos on her face and the standard Konoha jonin jacket with a grey shirt and shorts. And finally the standard ninja sandles. And lastly was Anko Mitarashi the strongest and most sadistic of the three and she had her purple hair styled like pineapple and finally a tan trench coat that covered her provocative mesh top and tan mini skirt. And as Talon was walking by he was stopped when a very murderous Kurenai called out and said.

"Hey you. Don't you know that book is degrading to women and that those men who read it front of women usually get hurt in the most humiliating ways." Then Anko who was now beside Talon with a kunai pointed at Talons man parts said "Yeah you do know we take offense to that smut"

"Oh yeah. Well why do you tolerate Kakashi reading it?"

"We don't." said Hana who had her dogs with her growling and showing teeth.

"Well he still reads it and so am I so if you three lonely can't keep a man bitter bastards don't get out of my way you will be on your knees a place where most whores find themselves and I know for a fact that you three probably don't do that often so please don't make me keep you there." He said grinning still reading not even concerned when Anko pressed the kunai harder against his manhood.

"You better take that back you son of a bitch." Said Kurenai preparing a genjutsu. "Make me." Said Talon in an arrogant tone that was when they attacked him in force. Seeing that everyone had cleared out in a hurry when they even saw the Ice Queens coming Talon knew he could cut loose when he saw Kurenai finish her genjutsu saying "Ninja Art: infinite flaming fury" And in an instant Talon was in a tidal of searing heat and pain but he did not panic he simply activated and deactivated his Sharingan effectively defeating the jutsu and in a blink of any eye he deftly moved to side avoiding Anko who had launched a Grand Fireball jutsu at his back Talon proceeded to kick her in the kidneys he then backed up and flipped over Hana and her ninja hounds and launched four water bullets at each as they flew past knocking them into Kurenai who then hit the ground hard apparently fracturing her ankle. Seeing that now known warrior Talon had still not even broke a sweat and was back reading his book the three women tried something else. Anko and Hana would go for a frontal attack while Kurenai who was also healing her ankle would one the few jutsu she knew that did not involve genjutsu which a strong earth style jutsu. Implementing their attack strategy Anko attacked straight ahead while Hana went to the right and her ninja hounds went left trying to push Talon into the trap they were setting. Seeing them coming Talon said "Really that's your plan of attack" he finished completely calm he then adopted a stance that only a few could use and that was the Dragon Emperor offensive stance the first of three forms in the style, seeing this Anko began to second guess the choice of starting something with the unknown abilities of the man named Talon. But seeing no reason to stop now she pressed on. But she got in range as well as Hana they regretted it when they threw the first punches he simply through his own which acted as his defense he then slid his hand down her arm locking her wrist and the proceeded pull it down and kick in the side of her head. After that still holding that extended right arm down threw her into the approaching ninja hounds. After that he jumped over Hana surprising her with his acrobatics which the Dragon Emperor style was well known for and kicked her in the back of head and right into a concentrating Kurenai who showed her skill by summoning a clone to catch Hana and still launched her attack yelling

"Earth Style: Great spike Dragon pit" which formed right

under Talon who simply did a jutsu as he fell to seemingly imminent death he called out "Wood style: Great Tree of life" which made Kurenai's jutsu a hole for an extremely large flower pot. Exhausted from that jutsu and fearing for her and her friends she prepare for the worst. But nothing happened she looked up saw Talon walk to the three Ninja hounds and heal them and gave the three ladies a chakra pill and walk off singing a song by Zapp & Roger Heartbreaker it was called a song her parents listened to. And singing it very well. But that was soon gone when she saw a note appear seemingly from nowhere say (I could of killed you and another thing I think I love the book) this of course caused Kurenai to feel angry down right furious at losing to him and twice as humiliated. She then said

"I think I hate him more than the nine-tails." After that she went to help her friends who were still in shock at how easily they were beaten and to Hana's shock fear saw her dogs following after Talon in haste tails wagging happily at the man who healed them.

(with Talon)

Talon was rather proud of himself a full on fight with three jonin kunoichi and no collateral damage in fact he made the bazaar that much nicer and if that did not make him happy enough he seemed to have grabbed three new friends The Haimaru brothers named Mu, Kin, and, Gin who were yipping happily with Talon's company who was giving them treats. At the end of his momentary peace he was disturbed yet again by an Ice Queen though this one was different it was Hana Inuzuka she was actually smiling saying "Hi there sorry for about earlier we really should not have done that I apologize for my friends actions they are rather hateful to perverts."

"But I am not a pervert. Just because I read this book does not make me a pervert in fact if you read it you would find it is actually an erotic romance with a great plot. But I find that women who hate so called pervs are actually insecure within themselves." He said still reading which slightly irked her at his disregard for what she might do due to his ignoring her. She then said

"But that's stuff is degrading to women it makes them look like only sex symbols and objects of lust."

"Have you looked at history itself? Women are objects of affection and sex due to creating life and you can't have a child without it and, on top of that lust is usually the first thing that hits a man and woman when they are really attracted to each other and as you know lust has created many children, and finally and simply if you have consensual sex we all have a little pervert in us. Some are just more extreme than others but you can't judge them without knowing them."

"Well what about Jiraiya?"

"He is actually a good person and believe it or not is an extreme gentleman so don't judge a book by its cover you might end up like a fool."

"Well I guess your right but to why I am really here. Can I have my dogs back they are not yours" "Sure but I think they won't stay and you could say thank you for healing them." "Thank You, and oh yeah watch your back Kurenai and Anko said they would kill you for their humiliation."

"Thank you for the warning but on my worst day they could not touch me on their best and to let you know I only used 5 percent of my fighting skills."

"What your bluffing you can't be that strong."

"Would you like to find out?"

"No thanks I believe you. Maybe I should warn Anko and Kurenai."

"You know they will not listen and they are not the first I still have Tsunade and Sakura and an entire ANBU division so Kurenai and Anko are starting at the bottom of the list.

"But I have to go I have about an hour and 45 minutes before I have to be at a meeting nice talking to you and I hope you think about what I said." And with that Talon started walking singing the same song as before. Leaving Hana alone without a second thought.

(Back with Talon)

Talon was walking down the street to downtown Konoha when he found three ninja talking he instantly recognized them as Might Guy, Aoba Yamashiro, and Hiashi Hyuga. The group just arrived from a mission and were heading to a fancy steak restaurant which surprised Talon who heard that Hiashi was a very how do you say an stuck up prick. Apparently he even had friends. Seeing they were eyeing him with a sharp data gathering look they seemed to be gauging him to see if he was a threat apparently he was not thanks to Talon quickly changing his chakra level and posture. Seeing them relax he walked over to them and said.

"Hi I am Talon Treysai-Namikaze older brother of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" He finished bowing respectfully. They then bowed in response with Hiashi speaking and saying

"We know who you are. We saw your battle with the three kunoichi earlier quite the display and we heard about your altercation with Lady Hokage and The Black Ops division. It seems you were holding back a lot in your last fight which is saying a lot given they were some of our top ninja. It would be an honor to have you for dinner we can discuss your choice of your martial arts, Guy here is our greatest Taijutsu specialist and I am the grandmaster of the Hyuga Gentle fist though I believe my nephew will take up that title."

"Yes" said Guy smiling brightly "His flames of youth will burn brightly!" He shouted almost deafening the restaurant. Then Aoba spoke asking.

"So will you join us we would like to have a guess since Genma had to help out in with another mission."

"Sure" said Talon in response sealing away his weapons leaving him almost formal. The group went in ordered and talked civil and even gave a few pointers on some attacks Talon even explained some of circumstances which caused the men to almost choke on the food they were eating Talon then looked at the time and said he had an appointment to get to and out of respect for the three senior ninja he paid the bill plus told them to go for drinks later his treat. And with that he was gone. He arrived at training ground 7 early, or so he thought he then reached out his senses and discovered a chakra signature. Curious to who it belonged to he went to the location and saw a beautiful woman spiky brown hair, crazy hour glass figure large breast and bottom, with a face that would make most men blush. He then proceeded to walk closer to her location flaring his chakra lightly to let her know he was there. He saw she was training her Taijutsu which seemed to be muay Thai a style he used as well. Seeing who was there the lady looked up and said "May I help you sir?" her voice was clear and almost angelic but held an edge that only warriors get.

"Yes you can, I was waiting on my brother and some associates for a training session. By the way my name is Talon Treysai-Namikaze and may I ask who you are?"

"Tokiwa of Nandeshiko village."

"Ah the home of the Amazon warriors. It is an honor. Say would you like to grab a bite to eat later after the session I have nothing to do and would really like to get to know you a bit better you name the place and the time and I will meet you there."

"That would be nice see you at 9p.m. at the cherry blossom."

"Sounds, great see you later." Talon said smiling that was when Naruto appeared in an orange flash not unlike their father was famous for. Looking at each other rather intently they hugged each other with the Talon saying "Brother it is such a great day for me I finally get to see you I just wished I could have done this earlier." Releasing brother from the hug. Then Naruto spoke saying

"I know but I understand the rival villages would have tried to kill me and you for who we are and what we are but now we are strong enough to defend ourselves and this damn village no matter how bad it treated me. And I also want to apologize for my mother she in a way kept us from meeting. But I wonder why old man third kept us apart."

"I was told it was because of my ties to the Treysai clan and Namikaze clan. It was something about Orochimaru spreading the secret and trying to take me for my gifts and using a Uchiha to create an army from our DNA in all it sounds terrible. And as far as your mother I don't like her sorry to say but I hold no grudges or animosity. So now that is that."

"Oh and what is it with you and that woman over there she was fine as could be. And the reason I asked is because it seems that every female you meet seems to want to fight you."

"Well that would be because I simply take no shit from anyone of any gender. Hell it is why my three summons like me so much."

"You have three contracts and kekkai genkai. You really are something. And might I say that you must have some serious guts to fight Granny Tsunade, Sakura, and the ANBU black ops platoon. And then you fight the Ice Queens of Konoha and come out uninjured not even a scratch. You got some serious power and then I see you get a date with one of the prettiest women ever to walk in this village. Damn, you really are something else."

"Thank you bro it means a lot to here you say that and as to how you knew about my fight with the Ice Queens I thought I sensed you out there. I really should train that ability I am still getting used to all the chakra signatures. Where I trained it was almost 250 miles outside the village and underground and sealed off so no chakra inside or out could be sensed. It was a pain in the ass to be alone almost every day unless you were training. And even then it was not much talking and or conversation with Jiraiya and Dad. Though cousin Hiruzen was nice would tell me how you were. I was always glad to hear about how you used to pull pranks and how you never quit. And to tell you this, I did all this to protect you. In fact I was only allowed to leave here on top secret missions. And they all involved you how do you think all those attacks from the villagers ceased. I killed the ones who ordered it and as much I hated it, I had a hand in helping Danzo and his Root to stop an outside invasion from Iwagakure. It never was known what hell we went through at that battle at Huo Mountain Valley. It was brutal cold and right at the border of Earth and Iron country. And how do you think Jiraiya knew about Itachi Uchiha and the Akautski, it was because of I. In fact it was me who they sent to make first contact with him and his partner Kisame Hoshigake as it turns out both villages that they belonged to were curious about a powerful group of ninjas joining together in Amegakure. So With both villages needing certain factions eliminated and a scapegoat Kiri chose Kisame and Konoha chose Itachi. In reality the acts they committed were not signs of betrayal but a loyalty few possess. And if you are wondering how I know all this I will just say Danzo is very thorough and inquisitive about rival villages hence why Lord Third and Jiraiya even knew about Kisame. And as for the Uchiha massacre you can thank Shisui Uchiha and Itachi for them finding out about the coup' attempt. But why such decisions were made for the entire clans' destruction is beyond me. In all those escapades I went on by some stroke of bad luck I never even saw you. But that is the pass and we are brothers now blood and bonds."

"Yeah your right I only knew about the massacre never knew the real reason behind it. And one last thing because I can sense the others approach. I want to know why you speaking so freely when you know others could hear us."

"That is simple enough to answer I have privacy seals on my body that can expand about 350 feet in all directions making what we say unintelligible."

"Wow that's almost as good as my language seal it allows me to adjust my speech to any language and pass it on to the ones I am talking to." Said Naruto getting a nod of approval from Talon it was then that Jiraiya, Konohamaru, Asuma, Tsunade, Kakashi, Guy, Sakura, and a Kunoichi from the Sand village. She was beautiful for spiky blonde pig tails and teal eyes. She had a great figure with ample chest and bottom and somewhat wide hips, she was well toned and had tan skin. All in all a dream for any man. But getting back to the task at hand Tsunade spoke saying

"Today we will be testing Naruto, Sakura, and Talon Narutos older brother. We will be having Naruto and Sakura take on Kakashi, Guy, and Temari. Talon will have a battle with Jiraiya and Asuma. Since this is a test of all your skills this is an anything goes battle. Now since everyone is prepared Talon you may go first."

"Thank you My Lady. Nice to see you again Asuma it has been to long especially you being family. In fact your clan and my brother are all I have as far as living family. But we can talk later. Let us begin in haste." And off he was moving at uncanny speeds surprising everyone except Naruto and Guy who had both seen him fighting the Ice Queens earlier that day so seeing he was in for a challenge Talon released his hidden weight seals to allow for full movement. He then started to channel chakra to his whole body releasing a silver and gold aura which happened to be the eleven tails chakra merged with his own. Seeing this Jiraiya went as far as to summon the toad elders so he could begin channeling natural chakra. When he did the two elders asked.

"Jiraiya boy what you summon us for Ma was fixing dinner."

"Yeah Jiraiya now it is going to burn and I have to restart." Said Shima indignantly.

"Well Ma I am sorry to mess you up and I promise to make it up to you. Now will you please help me get to sage mode?"

"Yes" they replied.

"So Asuma can you by me sometime till I finish gathering the energy?" asked Jiraiya

"You got it Master Jiraiya I have wanted to test him since Dad died but he was out commission. So now is as good a time as any to see what he has got." And with that being said Asuma attacked trench knives sharpened by wind chakra. Seeing this Talon summoned his self-made dragon handled staff and put fire chakra into it. Talon then disappeared and reappeared in front of Asuma staff spinning in a controlled fury and struck down with amazing strength. Asuma reacting like a true close range fighter brought a good defense blocking the strike and then ducking under a follow up from the other end of the staff. Seeing this Talon activated his Sharingan to see further his ocular sense and his awareness. And his decision paid off in abundance when he saw that Asuma who was back in his previous position had a habit of leaving his right to low when he attacked. So deciding to exploit that weakness he jumped into the stance of Falcon fist which required extreme speed and knowledge of striking vital weak points of the body and advanced knowledge of timing. So when he steady his sharingan gaze at Asuma and beckoned him to attack and he did in haste not one to lose out so easily to a taunt he approached at a controlled pace. And like before when he defended against Talons attack he swung his left fist and just like his defense his offense also had the same flaw. So capitalizing on that flaw Talon attacked with a right kick to the side of his head which connected flawlessly. This effectively sent Asuma flying to the other end of the training ground. After that Asuma did an amazing maneuver which involved using his knives to grip the ground and then backflip to land safely but his relief ended there for Talon was unleashing a massive Phoenix Flower and Wind Bullet combination which made the volley ball sized fireballs into the size of Grand fireballs and it was ten in all. But just before they could make contact Asuma used the replacement jutsu and then launched several dozens of wind blades at Talon. Who then stopped his approach and did a few one handed seals and then called out "Water style: Extreme tidal wave" and with that said a wave of water covering almost half the training field in torrent of super-fast water. That was when Asuma prepared the seals for a massive Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, which provided him with time to actually slice away a hole in the water wave with a wind blade to escape. But when he did Talon anticipated such a move and was right in front of him chakra infused into his punch, Asuma seeing no way out prepared for defeat but was saved just in the nick of time by a sage empowered Jiraiya who took on the brunt of the attack in his own left hand. After he caught it he threw Talon back a great distance but not without great effort. To Jiraiya it was a great shock at how strong his punch was because it was stronger than Tsunades and thrice as fast and the last surprise was that it broke his hand in sage mode. But Jiraiya was not worried about the brake since sage mode would fix it. Back to the battle at hand Jiraiya said "Pa and Ma give me some oil and some wind you to Asuma I will give the flame" when it was given he then called out and said "Toad Style: Super Toad Flame Wall" and oh my was it a wall, in fact more akin to a sea of fire. Seeing this Talon activated his Rinnegan and called out "Almighty Push" which shielded him from the blast but the others could not see that. In fact Guy and Kakashi were looking worried but in a surprising statement it was Tsunade who spoke up saying

"He is fine. When I fought him before he showed he could be very resourceful not unlike Minato, Naruto, and Sarutobi sensei. I believe he is just beginning to show what he can do so Naruto you better watch out because if he gets the respect of the population he may take the hat."

"I doubt it that's not his dream and besides if anything he will help me achieve it. And was it not you who said that when I returned and proved my skills and did a few more recognizable missions that you would push my name further up the chain of command and straight to the Fire Daimyo."

"Yes I did but…" but she was stopped mid-sentence when Talon cleared the entire field in what looked like one step and landed in front of Jiraiya and a clone behind Asuma each landing a wicked round house kick that sent the two flying into each other after that he called forth his twin swords and enhanced them with lightning chakra he then sent several high voltage strikes at the recovering duo but it did not work because Ma was able to summon forth a powerful wind wall that deflected the lightning. Seeing his attack fail he decided to go and use the taijutsu approach once again but before he could he saw Jiraiya and Asuma each do the summoning jutsu what appeared from the smoke surprised him. In front of him were a 15 ft. tall white and black elk introduced as Blitz and beside him a massive toad summons named Tien. Tien was yellow with teal camouflage like patterns on his back and carried two battle axes. Blitz then spoke to Asuma in a tone almost arrogant and very deep tone saying

"Why have you summoned me here is this little punk giving you trouble?" Then came Tien asking Jiraiya the same question saying

"Yes Jiraiya why have you called me when you have the Elders here they should be sufficient in assisting you."

"Well" he said seriously "The young man in our presence is the son of Minato and older brother to Naruto and he holds great power. So great in fact I need to hold nothing back so forgive me if you think I insult your power. Now please let's get going." Jiraiya said seriously then Asuma said to Blitz

"Will you assist me he is extremely strong in elemental manipulation and if we want to win this I am going need your gifts of the night winds to supplement my own."

"Very well Asuma I see that he is quite strong." Replied Blitz. And with that Asuma charged forward Blitz leading the charge and following him was a tornado. Seeing this Talon summoned his two swords once again and sped pass Jiraiya who was already preparing an attack which caused Jiraiya to overshoot Talon who was in the process of cutting the tendons on the back of the hopping Tien. The plan worked perfect. Talon then summoned forth two Rasengan in his hands which he learned from Jiraiya when he was training in the sealing arts he then used his Rinnegan gravity manipulation to hold himself in mid-air allowing him to slam the two orbs of chakra into Tien throwing him clear out of training seven and into the nearby lake. Talon then disappeared in wave of pure speed and revealed himself behind Asuma who was able to sense him thanks to Blitz and boy was he glad because he just managed duck under Talon's round house kick. Seeing the kick missed Asuma struck up and nailed Talon clean in the sternum thus causing him to lose his breath temporarily and cause him to bleed from his mouth. But for Talon his misfortune continued when he received a massive strike in the same place from Jiraiya reeling back he was sent crashing into the lake where a recovered Tien grabbed him with his tongue. This of course immobilized him, but that was temporary because Talon began to channel his fire nature into every portion of his body effectively burned Tien and his huge tongue. But it did not stop there for Tien because unleashed a massive Almighty Push which actually sent Tien back to the toad realm. He then switched to his Byakugan to survey the area he quickly found Jiraiya and Asuma collaborating for a jutsu he remembered studying from the library of Danzo. He recognized every hand seal. It happened to be the signature jutsu of Madara Uchiha and his Brother Izuna. It was called

"Fire/wind style: Great Fire world annihilator" and when they called out the attack it was huge and enhanced by Ma and Blitz and Pa who added oil to the attack. Seeing this Talon brought both hands together saying "Wood Style: Extreme protection dome." Which of coursed shocked all but two people. At this point Talon then brought forth his staff and disappeared underground and behind his opponents he then called out "Lightning Style: Explosive Destruction Wave" which effectively shocked everyone into almost complete unconsciousness leaving only Jiraiya awake thanks to his now depleted sage chakra. Holding his staff still charged with lightning at Jiraiya saying "Surrender you have been defeated." He then saw Jiraiya raise his hand in submission. Looking over his shoulder he saw the look of shock on everyone's face minus Naruto who was smiling since he had accomplished the same feat of defeating Jiraiya in a sage vs. sage battle. It ended up destroying half a valley and both were seriously injured and took days to recover. Talon seeing he had won was happy because he showed his brother that he could protect him and showed those present that he was not to be trifled with in fact Sakura was downright worried because she realized that she dodged a bullet earlier that day. Seeing this Tsunade declared him the victor and granted him full rights of a Konoha ninja plus Elite Jonin status. Talon then said.'

"Thank you Lord Fifth it is an honor to be a part of and protect the village of my father and brother. And Naruto please do win in style I mean it is hard to compare to me but please try."

"You got it big brother." Naruto said smiling. "So ready Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and you too Guy-sensei and Temari"

"Of course we are ready and to make it interesting we will buy you lunch for a week if you beat us in 3 hours."

"Alright Bet." Naruto and Sakura said in unison. And with that the fight was on.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto the new way of life

Chapter 2: Naruto and his test

With Naruto just witnessing his brothers near flawless battle against his teacher and the son of the third so he knew he had to shine but sensing Sakura looking at him like he was still the weak Genin she use to hit he said

"Sakura don't look at me like that anymore I am not some push over you can just kick around when you are upset. I am a warrior and a ninja of Konohagakure and you will see what I am capable of right now."

"You still can't beat Sasuke and you definitely can't keep a promise."

"To hell with that promise, and you want to know something when I see Sasuke he is a dead man and trust me when I say this I really owe him for the chidori to the chest." He said almost snarling.

"Well you deserved it. Don't think I don't know about you using the kyubi's chakra in the fight. You really are a monster who needs to be controlled. But that is for later are we going to fight these two or not?" she finished smirking thinking she won that discussion.

"No we won't be doing anything together. Because you will be tied up for a while." He then summoned out of nowhere a wall of chakra chains that tied her up and pulled her straight to the ground. "Now call for Sasuke see if he will get you out of this." He then flashed away like his dad used to leaving a screaming and surprised Sakura. Naruto then found a very upset Kakashi Hatake who said.

"What the fuck, Naruto are you crazy you just attacked a fellow ninja and no matter what she said you should not have done that. It was not right. Even if she said all that, you still should have maintained control."

"Maybe so but I did not harm her and she will be fine but you know as well as I do she would have tried to sabotage me in the end anyway. So spare me the lecture." Naruto said making Kakashi put his head down. Almost as if in shame. Naruto then decided to skip the rest of the talk and get straight to business by attacking the three Jonin which surprised him because he used the Hiraishin which made him disappear even faster than Talon did and that was saying a lot considering Kakashi could barely see Talon with his sharingan activated and then he could not copy a thing in fact it was like Talon was ghost and if that was the case then Naruto was simply air itself since Kakashi could find no trace of him at all. Then like a bullet Naruto appeared out of nowhere with an unknown Rasengan variant that seemed to be a swirling ball of fire and wind. His sharingan only solidified that and when Naruto called out "Flaming Hurricane Rasengan" which seemed to double in size in its incoming approach. This of course caused Kakashi to substitute and take a shocked Guy and Temari. What they saw next left them flabbergasted at the sheer amount of destruction the attacked produced it literally caused everything around the blast radius to either decay or simply turn to ash. Over in the clearing was a proud Talon who said to a fully recovered Jiraiya and Asuma.

"Man he is just like dad a true genius though from the reports I received from Hiruzen was that he was a real handful. When I asked him about why he did not train him or give him tutors to expedite his development he said he could not because the council had out voted him on the situation and they feared his increase in strength would give the kyubi's influence over. Fucking idiots, and when I suggested that he allow me to show myself he shot that down to saying it was bad enough I was helping Danzo though I was using a different name and pretty much playing as his personal juggernaut. This made me in a way Naruto's outside defense against dad's enemies. Of course since these missions were all black ops which made the village non accountable for anything. It was not until just before I went into my two year stasis that I even told Danzo who I was. Due to the fact that he was willing to help me protect my brother. Even if it was to protect him as a weapon of the village. Though I later found out from Hiruzen that Danzo put his trust in me and that I was a true shinobi doing what I had to do to keep Konoha on top of the food chain. And that I was actually better than his best root ninja who happen to be the only two that were not brainwashed. But back to what I was saying he said that I could show and disappear when I got ready and could adapt to any culture something Hiruzen and you to Jiraiya taught me very well. But back to my brother he is a visionary he see things so different yet when he explains it to you, you just understand. It sounds just like dad."

"That is true he really is like his father but look he just disappeared again." Said Jiraiya who pointed to where Kakashi and his team were recovering after Naruto launched a massive great breakthrough at them if not for Temari using one of her own the group would have been in the village center. Looking back at the field Talon saw his brother right behind Kakashi and landed a wicked axe kick right to the skull. Which almost caused Kakashi to fall straight down only to caught by Guy who just dropped his weights and laid a recovering Kakashi in the protection of Temari who was still trying to time Naruto's movements but like his original title he was unpredictable and hard to read and the sharingan could not do it she knew she couldn't but that did not mean she would quit. So she began swinging her fan creating massive wind blades that cut down every single tree in the clearing which cut off Naruto's places to hide. Seeing what she was doing Guy began to unleash the inner gates and when he did he began to change. His muscles expanded and his veins became more pronounced. And finally his skin began to change as well as the aura that surrounded him it was green bordering on blue hence his nickname. When he got to the fifth gate he attacked. Right when Naruto revealed himself Guy struck hard hitting Naruto from across the entire clearing but apparently not hard enough because Naruto flashed away again and flashed back again right in Guys face landing a huge left hook to his face which was then followed up by a kick to the jaw. Then Naruto suddenly stopped and looked at Guy who was still standing amazingly enough. Then with a look between the two they nodded in understanding. The understanding was really asking permission from each other to engage in a strict hand to hand fight. This without words both agreed. Then Guy dropped into the stance of the strong fist and Naruto dropped into the stance of Toad. Which he was very proficient, the toad style was very acrobatic and involved a balance of offence and defense and even swordsmanship and it was enhanced by sage mode which Naruto was already using thanks to him having seals with which he stored the natural energy. So now everyone would see which was best the Eight gates or Sage mode. With that said they engaged each other with savageness not unlike animals. It was give and take the entire fight when Guy threw a punch Naruto would deflect with his own and when either kicked it was the same but Naruto knew Guy was trying to do and that was buy time for Kakashi. And he still had to watch for Temari. And it was good he kept watch of her because out of nowhere a ferret with a sickle came spinning and throwing slicing winds at Naruto. And that was when Naruto upped his game by using his chakra chains to wrap around him like a shield and it worked. And seeing as how the fight with Guy was interrupted Naruto summoned a sickle and chain, but not a normal of no it was the very one used by Hanzo the Salamander. Naruto found it just outside the borders of Amegakure in a chest. As it turned out it held all of Hanzo's weapons and armor it seemed to have been just thrown away in fact. The mask he wore and the armor were augmented by Naruto to fit him. But the only thing you could see him wearing were the armor for you see the mask was used for underwater missions and when fighting known poison experts. But back to the battle, everyone who the privilege of knowing who that weapon had belonged to was shocked and in awe especially when Naruto showed his gift in wielding it. Naruto then enhanced it with wind and fire chakra making it a weapon to be feared. Seeing his opponents distracted he engaged and in blur of speed he was in the presence of Guy and he swung his sickle in a wide arc creating a blade of fire and wind. But Guy was no fool and dodged in haste. After that Guy summoned his famed tri-chucks and swirled and spun them at such high speeds the friction caused a bout flames to erupt. Seeing this as his chance Kakashi also summoned his Fathers White fang short sword and then enhanced it with lightning chakra. He then proceeded to attack and all three began to show their true prowess in the weapons they chose to master. It was a sight to see because when Guy would strike at Naruto he had to dodge several slashes from said opponent. Then came Kakashi who was faring a bit better than his friend due to his sharingan. But even so it was a long battle to be involved in especially when your special jutsu is also a weakness when used for a long period of time. Seeing he was occupied though Temari decided to do her part in taking down Naruto by unleashing a wave of wind that was refined to be as sharp as a katana but that was short lived because a clone of Naruto was instantly behind her and struck her pressure points on her neck thus knocking her out. And with the real Naruto being successful in holding back Kakashi and Guy he jumped back and said "Lightning style: Rasengan spear." Which in his hand was a Rasengan spinning at high speeds and protruding from it a twirling bolt of lightning which gave of the sound of a storm? Seeing his attack complete he threw it at the two so fast it broke the sound barrier and caused a massive sonic boom. The attack was a strong one and when it made contact it shocked and burned everything in 25 ft. radius. But that was the attack scaled down tremendously. After that Naruto flashed beside the two unconscious Jonin to check on them. Seeing they were ok he sent a clone to carry Temari over by her squad mates and said.

"Hey Talon can you heal the three I saw the tablets you gave the others earlier today but I don't think they will work on injuries as severe as the ones Kakashi and Guy have."

"Sure thing, they really put you through your paces and you put them through theirs. But what makes you think I can heal them?"

"I received your dossier and Old Man Third said your prowess in medical ninjutsu was as great as the First Hokage." Naruto said smiling

"That's not possible" yelled a free Sakura and a shocked Tsunade both in denial at this astounding revelation. But it got worse from there when Sakura saw Kakashi knocked out and laying prone on the ground. She immediately lashed out at Naruto saying

"You son of a bitch how dare you hurt Kakashi-Sensei I knew you were a monster you and that brother of yours." She shouted with her fist drawn back and in front of Naruto throwing her fist at Naruto only for it to be caught and then smashed and I mean smashed across the face and then flogged in the stomach. Throwing her clear in to the arms of an unsuspecting Tsunade who was as shocked as everyone who knew Naruto that he struck Sakura so viciously and what he said next shocked almost everyone even further.

"And to everyone who witnesses this, the same can happen to you it means nothing to me anymore on what this village thinks of me anymore. I have a soul and if anyone tries to harm me or a person precious to me is a dead man and trust this is no wonderland." Naruto finished walking over to his brother who had just finished healing Guy and Kakashi saying to the now conscious pair "Great fight it was truly one to remember and learn from. Say how about we get everyone together for a reunion say tomorrow around 7 and we can introduce everyone to my brother." Said Naruto Kakashi replied saying

"Awesome idea but what about Sakura?" Talon suddenly spoke up saying

"I doubt she would show up and Naruto if I were you I would look into a possible team change you know see if you and I plus the one you named Neji and maybe that man named Genma Shinraui we could definitely complement each other's abilities." Talon said

"Yes that is feasible" said Tsunade liking the idea of a strike force good at all areas of fighting. Then Jiraiya said he could provide them with information on high priority targets like corrupt generals, daimyos, and business tycoons. Not to mention using them as guards for council members and other high ranking diplomats. And finally use them as a first response team for search and rescue and search and destroy missions. Liking the idea Tsunade then sent Shizune to handle the preparations for said arrangements. Then came what to do with the person who caused such needed arrangements one Sakura Haruno.

"I guess we will send her to the ANBU prison since what she did was High Treason. Attacking a fellow shinobi is almost unforgiveable but I think the decision should lay with Naruto." Said a still disappointed Tsunade.

"Send her to Ibiki and Anko. And after that Inoichi, I believe she knows something about Sasuke and Orochimaru." Said Naruto.

"Why would you think that, she has not even had any outside missions except a few and those took her through Rice coun…" Tsunade trailed off with a now shocked look on her face. Which made Naruto say.

"See what I am saying something is wrong."

"ANBU get out here now!" shouted Tsunade in rage at what damage her apprentice may have caused Konoha. She then calmed down when Talon said.

"Do not worry about it Lord Hokage if she is a traitor she will be dealt with as such." He said watching the ANBU take away Sakura in haste. He then said "Now if you will excuse me I have a date with a most interesting woman and will meet you all tomorrow." He said preparing to leave when Tsunade said wait reaching for two scrolls on her left hip and tossing them to the brothers saying.

"Congratulations Sannins of Konoha I think it is time to pass on the title to someone new. But I do not plan to add a third to the group. That will be your decision to make. Oh and by the way the party will be my treat and at the Lake Plaza at 7 p.m. sharp, dress casual." And with that everyone left except the Namikaze Brothers who just stared at the destruction they caused when looking Talon laughed almost hysterically saying

"I feel bad for our enemies who challenge us. I can see now even holding back only about 45 or 50 ninja are alive today could challenge us at full strength. And the bad thing is I feel we will meet an enemy of strength on even grounds as our own or stronger."

"I believe you but I pray that day never arrives."

"Aye I agree."

"See you tomorrow then at 6 a.m. I am sure we will have to discuss getting our inheritance and the businesses our Father owned. I will keep those. But I have a shipping company you helped stop from taking over a port in the land of tea."

"Oh you must mean Gato shipping company and his sub business dealing in weapons manufacturing. I see what you need. You need me to deal with the outside business so the council does not try to take over the basically open lease on the business. But I wonder how have you been doing so all this time?"

"Jiraiya has been feeding the idiots on the council false information but I will tell you more tomorrow in private. You do have a date after all." And off they went to handle their business.

(With Talon about five minutes before date time)

Waiting for his date he arrived 5 minutes ahead of time saying to himself (I cannot believe my first day awake and I am on a date. I really am like dad and old man Hiruzen.) Talon thought laughing at how many dates his father and cousin used to have. Then came his attire Talon was wearing a black Armani suit with gold stitching and tie with black gator shoes with gold tips. And as far as his eyes he had deactivated his dojutsu opting for their natural gold and silver color with the left being silver and the right gold. Just when it was time to for Tokiwa to arrive she appeared in whirl of wind smiling brightly. Her usual stoic demeanor completely gone and she was dressed to the nines in Red strapless dress that hugged her curves perfect with a split down the left from her thigh to her ankle. And to finish the look diamond studs and some black high heels and silver necklace with a rose shaped pendant. Seeing her he said

"Greetings Tokiwa, you look absolutely wonderful it makes the beautiful night sky dull in comparison. I do hope we enjoy each other tonight." He said bowing out of respect.

"Well I must say you are looking rather handsome yourself I am glad you asked me out. So are you hungry my friend?" she asked happily.

"Absolutely let's go shall we and get to know each other better." And in they went surprisingly hand and hand. They were seated immediately thanks to dropping Jiraiya's name. When inside they saw it had a Japanese modern décor with a traditional feel to it. And then there was the food it was site to behold all kinds of steaks and seafood as well as noodle dishes. And the deserts looked divine. And don't forget the sake. With that being seen after looking over the menu Talon and Tokiwa ordered. Talon went with two T-bone steaks, two lobsters, and the house ramen along with two bottles of their most expensive Sake. Tokiwa got ordered sweet and spicy shrimp and chicken with the house ramen and two bottle of wine one red and one white. The order shocked the waiter but not entirely because most ninja could eat heavily due to their training habits but what shocked him was the amount of alcohol they were about to ingest. Between the four bottles of wine all being from the stocks of toads of Mount Myoboku it was indeed strong stuff. But it was none of his business and he went to place the order. With them finally alone at the far end of the restaurant Talon asked.

"What brings a ninja of Nandeshiko Village here to Konoha?" the answer surprised him thoroughly.

"You are. Or I should say I am your betrothed."

"Not that I am upset but how did you know about me and who told you about me?"

"Your father Minato and the Third Hokage. They decided that you needed a strong first wife to bear your children and to stand by you when needed. So after many families in my village put forth their most skilled kunoichi and in the end at 5 I was the winner and then trained in the ways of the ninja even further as well as in the ways of raising a family. And giving support and love to a husband."

"Wow this is amazing apparently fate has deemed it necessary we meet now instead of later. Oh and by the looks of things I will need your help and not just by having a family but building a legacy for our future grandchildren and nephews and nieces. And what do you mean "first wife" are you saying I need multiple wives?"

"Precisely you will need 3 more wives as will your brother. And please choose wisely." She said smirking but it shocked her at what he said next.

"If I am to do this it will be love that makes the decision on who I am with. As far as you go I appreciate you explaining this to me but you are my only betrothal I will deny any others. But you I will love and I feel it will not be hard." He finished leaning over the table kissing her rather passionately making Tokiwa blush. But the moment had to end eventually because the waiter had arrived with their orders. And the rest of the night went rather nice with the two placing a privacy seal around them and they began swapping stories both personal and mission related. Talon even showed her his true eyes. This caused her to nearly pass out in surprise. But like all good things it had to end and being a gentleman Talon offered to walk her home but to his surprise she said no and asked could she go to his place. He did not turn her down but made it clear nothing more intimate then holding each other in bed would happen till much later. Tokiwa was actually extremely impressed. By the morning both were in bed holding each other intently till an alarm went off and a smiling Naruto was at the door. Saying

"Wake up big bro stud master I see you work fast."

"Yeah whatever but nothing happened not until we get to know each other better but I believe it _will_ happen. Now for intros Tokiwa meet Naruto, Naruto meet Tokiwa. Now that that is established it early and I must shower eat and then follow my simpleton brother to make some important arrangements. Tokiwa since we are to be married you should here this information." So it went rather quickly shower, eat, and make their way to the Hokages office. But on the way Talon was called to his mindscape a place he went to only when needed or of times of great importance. Sitting in a vast mountain valley sat Hagaromo and the massive Liger of the eleven tails. Seeing him approach Liger spoke his silver and black fur glistening and massive tails swaying gently in the breeze of the mountains said his voice gentle yet filled with pride

"You are growing strong and in a few years will have full control of my powers and I believe you will be unlocking the abilities of the sage by using yin and yang chakra to create life well not quite to his level but making things like weapons and enhancing your Mokuton abilities to a level you could transform an entire landscape. But that too is a long ways away. So be prepared for even more training luckily you will not need stasis." Liger finished

"He is speaking the truth and if you continue on this route of growth you just might create the peace I desired and your first Hokage desired. Just maintain or increase this production I am proud of you my friend. But I am afraid a test is approaching you and will pit you against enemies unknown but that is a ways away as well but they will be allying with the elemental nation's one common enemy." Hagaromo said a bit worried.

"Akautski. But why do you sound worried you will not be fighting them and I am you in many ways so trust in my strength and me personally. After all you did help train me."

"Well I will trust you. And I am not worried so much as I am concerned. For you see I have grown fond of you child. Have begun to see you as the grandchild I never knew. So in short I care about you boy." Hagaromo said smiling.

"As do I" said Liger "And my real name is Khan like the warrior Genghis Khan. How do you think he got his name." Khan finished grinning all his teeth sharp as katanas.

"Well thank you may I leave now?" getting a nod from the two he vanished and was back to the outside world. Seeing his expression back to normal Naruto asked.

"How was the conversation it must have been pretty serious for those two to call you."

"It went well the old sage said he saw me as his grandson and liger told me his real name. But more importantly the two spoke of impending ally to the Akautski how strong or how many I do not know just tell Jiraiya and Tsunade. I will find Danzo and see if he knows something about another faction of ninja or a desperate village. But one thing we must all do is keep this quiet till we know what we are dealing with. Got it." Two affirmative nods and they were walking to the tower in about 30 seconds they were knocking on the door. With the come in they received they entered the room seeing Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune and finally a man Naruto knew very well from his time as a genin it was Tazuna of Wave Country who dressed himself in the silks of the Daimyo of his native land. Seeing everyone present Tazuna said.

"I have business with the Namikaze brothers in conjunction with trade agreements between three companies. The first is Naruto's real estate and the second is the Uzumaki merchants guiled. And finally I have business with Talon Shipping Corporation in regards to handling shipping from the Leaf Village and Wave as well as the coast of Sunagakure and Kumogakure. Though the dealings with Kumo are strictly between Wave and the cloud. We simply wish for the use of five cargo cruisers." Said Tazuna.

"Very well." Said Talon.

"And to the last two reasons I am here I am here to drop off a rather hefty sum of money. Which is why hired some of the Jonin here and some from Sunagakure. It was worth it too. But back to the reason I came I have in these three scrolls 35 million dollars in scroll #1, 25 million dollars in scroll #2, and finally 75 million dollars in scroll #3. The first two belong to Naruto and the last to Talon. These are the profits from the past two years. Congratulations to the two of you. Oh and by the way I heard about that incident with the Uchiha kid and I am here to tell you our Samurai have been trained by Mifune himself in the Land of Iron. And are skilled and will be watching the borders closely for him. And if we find anything we will let you know." Tazuna said with a strong conviction but seeing his business concluded with the young men he said he would return later that evening getting an affirmative nod from Tsunade. Then came time to speak with the council though the boys did not know it was a meeting but Talon found a way to avoid such a meeting by saying

"Lady Tsunade do really wish to waste time and resources on a meeting that can be handled with a dossier of let us say 25% of Naruto's and my abilities and in the mean time you can allow Naruto and I to meet our team and take time to acclimate ourselves to each person and their individual skills. Thus making this time more productive." Talon finished knowing he got his point across. And Tsunade liking the idea agreed to it and had Shizune and Jiraiya fill out the documents while she completed the paperwork for the inheritance for both brothers. An even 50/50 split of 300 million dollars. Much to the surprise of everyone presents even the recipients. Which of course led to the fainting of Naruto and Shizune and a happy Talon who could not stop singing the song (No apologies by Yazz & Jussie Smollet) which basically said do not feel bad about what you say, do, or have in life. After a few minutes everyone recovered especially when Ibiki and Anko entered with Ibiki speaking and Anko glaring daggers at Talon who ignored her completely. But back to Ibiki who said. "Lady Hokage we have discovered that Sakura Haruno has indeed been helping one Sasuke Uchiha in his maneuvering his way in and out of Rice Country and around the outskirts of the Land of Fire and is responsible for the deaths of the ANBU team you had as a guard detail for her in the Land of Rice. So in short she is a traitor to the highest degree. It is all here and Inoichi can verify this as well. I am sorry to have had to tell you this but it is my job. As far as I can tell she only knows the locations in Rice Country and on the borders of our own Fire Country to the east."

"I see, for now keep her detained and chakra sealed off and have her watched all day every day. Make sure her guard is ANBU." Tsunade said seriously though hurt deep inside as well at the thought of her fallen apprentice. She then said

"Now Anko you stay I have to speak with you about a mission with Delta squad our new strike team and first response team. It was finalized yesterday it consist of Naruto, Neji, Genma, and finally Talon. You are to assist them when they need a reserve this will be a part time job for you as well as for Aoba, Shino, Hinata, Hana, Kiba, Rock Lee, and on occasion you Kakashi and Tokiwa." Tsunade finished. But after hearing everything Anko spoke up saying

"With all due respect I would prefer not to do this because to put it simply I do not like perverts. Kakashi I have known most of my life and I still don't like his choice of literature and the same goes with Talon who had the nerve to read it out in public seeing three women walking his way a total sign of disrespect." Hearing enough Talon spoke up calm as usual saying

"Well I knew you were dumb especially when you openly attack an unknown but I did not take you for a hypocrite as well. Trust I know your story but I did not know if it was true or not. But I see you fit the bill. And what you call perverted is actually a really good read and if you researched a bit you would find it sells heavily to both sexes. And what gives you the right to make a person not exercise the right to free will especially in their home village. Is it because the villagers hurt your little feelings because of Orochimarus betrayal or is it because of your little binge in the village sleeping around with every man and woman you got drunk enough to lay with thus making people see you as the whore of Konoha. Don't fuck with me because you hate yourself. And as far as perverts go you are the damn queen. You got more notches in the head board then even Jiraiya so spare me the holy than though routine." Talon finished Eternal Mangekyo blazing in its final form with its bull's eye center and six katana attached to the outside with a rare black background. Seeing this shocked Anko and made her take a step back out of fear because she now knew what could have happened to her if he had went all out. But what she did next was completely out of character she bent down to one knee and asked for Talon to accept her apology. Which of course he did, for you see he did not hold grudges very often and he did not dislike Anko in fact he was impressed with her to a great degree. With that cleared up Tsunade finished her meeting and asked Talon could she speak with him in private. Of course he agreed and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, while she herself stood looking out the window when he heard her ask.

"How did you use my Grandfathers Jutsu?"

"Well it was quite simple really once I mastered my earth and water affinities to master levels and plus with my Rinnegan granting the perfect chakra control bam I was able to achieve Mokuton. It still took a while to master it but in another three to four years I will be able to subdue multiple biju at once not unlike Hashirama did years ago."

"So are you saying anyone can do it well in theory yes. But is it feasible hell no. "Because in order to do it you must have equal levels of affinity for earth and water as well as an extremely high life force. So it takes a lot to obtain it."

"I see well thank you for keeping my Grandfathers legacy alive and in the public eye. And now to the second reason I called you here I have just received word that Kazekage Gaara of the desert has been captured by Akautski Sasori of the red sand and Deidara the Demolition man. I just received this message about 5 minutes before you arrive but I could not have just anyone knowing. You are leader of this mission with Naruto being second in command I have Neji and Genma on standby at the gate entrance and Naruto is aware meet them in 5 minutes." She finished dead serious.

"Yes my lady I can go now I am always packed as is Naruto from what he told me but may I make a request."

"Of course."

"Is Kiba Inuzuka available his senses would be beneficial to the mission." Talon said finally

"Well I can get you Kiba but you have to do me a favor."

"And what is that?"

"You have to be my personal bodyguard until Naruto is appointed Hokage or you are not assisting Delta Squadron." She said knowing Talon was probably the strongest in the village.

"You got a deal partially anyway but you must let me take you out upon my return so we can get rid of this bad blood we created yesterday. Deal?"

"Deal" she replied smiling shaking his hand rather gently and then she surprisingly kissed him on the cheek. Sending a little jolt of excitement through Tsunade who was surprised she had just done that.

"Well Tsunade it would do me a lot better if you placed the next one on my lips." He smiled like a devil. And surprisingly enough she did saying "Of course I will but just this once." She leaned in with Talon in sync with her and boom fireworks were in effect but it was interrupted by a very surprised Konohamaru who said

"You lucky bastard I always wanted to do that to her but I was told to comeback in a few years. But now I guess it will remain a dream." He finished dramatically making the somewhat disappointed Tsunade laugh at him. Before saying herself that it was time for Talon to head out. And in no time flat he was at the gates meeting Naruto and the squad orders in hand. He then spoke up introducing himself to Neji and Genma and then said

"Well everyone we seemed to be all here except for Kiba Inuzuka who should meet us in exactly 3 seconds." And appeared he did seeing who it was Kiba could not help but grin and said

"So you're the man known as Talon who defeated my sensei and her friends the legendary "Ice Queens" well I have one thing to say to you."

"And that is what?"

"You are a man among men. To defeat the best genjutsu user in the village, and my sister, and not to mention the snake mistress. But I digress. You called for me personally for this mission. What am I needed for sir." Kiba stated formally in accordance with the respect of the chain of command. Talon then told him

"Well you see I have the strong belief that it will be his scent that will allow us to find our target. Gaara of the desert is the one we are looking for and sent to recover. And we need every advantage we can get. Hence why I called for you Kiba, you and Akamaru as it stands are the ones who will most likely find him. So any questions about what we are to do on this mission?"

"Yes I have one." Said Genma getting a go ahead nod from Talon he asked. "What or who has Gaara in their custody and who would be strong enough to even capture him?" Genma finished

"The ones responsible work for Akautski and they are as follows Sasori of the red sand and Deidara the demo man. Both dangerous and should be approached with caution. Also we will more than likely meet Temari on the way since she left late last night. Now move out we head for Sunagakure." Talon said jumping into the trees ready for anything they would discuss formation when they reached the border. And they were running at lightning speeds and at break points discussed each other's skills of course Talon told them everything except about his summoning contracts with the dragon, bear, and liger clans and about the abilities of the Rinnegan. In the long 3 day travel they finally arrived at the border. On the way they ran into Temari who was very distraught at the news of her little brother. But Talon reassured her they would retrieve him safe and sound. It took them another hour to make it to the village where they were quickly ushered in to where the hospital was located. As it turned out Cankerous engaged Sasori but was quickly defeated and poisoned but in the process managed to get a piece of fabric from the cloak of Sasori and thus had the scent of said man. Giving it to Kiba and Akamaru so they could track the scent and quickly because the assailants had a head start. The duo was about to leave with an eager Neji and Genma when Naruto stopped them and handed each of them a Hiraishin Kunai so they could summon the two brothers when they found Gaara or ran into an enemy too strong for them to handle by themselves. Because while the three Konoha ninja handled this Talon would fix up Cankerous and create an antidote for the poison Sasori was using. While that was going on an argument broke out between an elderly woman named Chiyo and a very exhausted Bake. Who had been coordinating everything since the Gaara capture. He was at his wits end especially with old people stuck in their ways. The argument was because a Leaf Ninja was tending one of their top Jonin and a Puppet masters no less. Chiyo then made her way into the operating room watching at how well Talon was doing the poison removal in fact it was as skillful as Tsunade but somehow more refined. Seeing that he was finished she spoke saying

"What do you gain from healing our foremost puppet jutsu master since myself and Sasori. Do you think Suna will give you something in return?"

"No I don't. I healed him because he is a friend of my brother and from what I heard a good person. After all that is what any medical ninja or anyone who knows how to heal would do. And finally our villages are allies." He finished politely.

"Oh spare me that non sense this alliance is just proof that Suna has grown weak thanks to ideals such as your own."

"And what did Suna accomplish when it betrayed us in the first great ninja war and then its betrayal of us in the battle for Konoha. Absolutely nothing I know that it was your line of thinking that made Suna the weakest of the Great 5. And what have you done but retire in disgrace after Tsunade out did you time and time again, and your grandson betrayed his very home. So spare that bull about what made Suna great. Apparently it is Gaara who was once outcast by his own that has made the biggest difference he will be the one to make Suna worthy of its title in the Great 5. Not your old time way of thinking. So if you will excuse me I have an antidote to create." Talon said using his Byakugan covered by a triple layered genjutsu looking at everything in the vial with a high level of scrutiny and shrewd breaking down of what made the poison so powerful. Seeing what was in it he deduced that main component of the poison was from a rare cobra called the red death ironic being used by Sasori also known by the same title. But this snake had delayed death in its venom which caused great pain to those exposed and the last ingredient was a slow acting artery killer known as ogre root it causes the arteries to spasm and disintegrate thus killing you slowly and painfully. Most people injected with this poison Talon dubbed "Wyverns Blood" would most likely die from the shock of the snake venom. So for Kankurou to still be alive was a testament to his will to live. So after twenty minutes of mixing and measuring Talon came up with an antidote he called the "Heavenly Cure" and it was it could work with most poisons any Suna Medic or puppeteer could come up with. Always maintain an edge. With the cure complete he administered it quickly to Kankurou who was up and responding like nothing happened after he ingested it. But after quick rundown of Sasoris skills Kankurou passed back out. It seemed that the antidote had a side effect of making you dead tired depending on how long you were poisoned. Seeing that his patient was resting he turned away only to embraced by a happy Temari and Matsuri who happened to be Gaara's student and girlfriend. Temari being the boys older sister was just happy to know she would still have one brother left if Gaara did not survive. And Matsuri was happy because her older brother figure would live to work her last nerve another day. Then Naruto spoke after his brother made the two young women break the embrace by saying

"You see now what we can be if we stand as one and work together. Our differences only make us targets of hatred and evil. The bridge to peace is one that will take us all to finish building and even more to maintain it. So please look past what we wear or what we look like it matters not in the end." Naruto finished. But his words had hit there mark in each persons' heart especially Lady Chiyo. Who had decided to come clean about what made Gaara a target in the first place saying.

"This whole ordeal is my fault. What Gaara is being forced to endure was a mistake 17 years old. For you see it was my suggestion to seal Shukaku into Gaara the day he was born and it was my seal that made him so blood thirsty and outright crazy. I knowing how grand life is was so willing to throw away a young boys life like it was nothing just to say my home had a weapon. It was mistake I feel is worse than not dealing with my Grandsons obvious approaching insanity. But now it is time to rectify my mistake. So when you get the signal I will go with you and save Gaara." Chiyo finished with a new found conviction. Then Talon spoke up saying

"That would be wonderful and a great way to atone for past mistakes. And I believe you did not do what you did with any malice in your heart towards Gaara."

"Thank you young Talon. And might I say you are a joy to watch and you young Naruto I bet it all on you to make the peace you seek a reality." She said making Naruto think of what Tsunade had told him two years ago. But before he could take a stroll down memory lane he got the signal telling Talon and Chiyo to prepare to leave in a split second they vanished in a yellow blur.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto the new way of life

Chapter 3: The new threat

It took the trio no time to arrive at Kiba and the others position. What they saw when they arrived however, shook them to the core. Holding Kiba and Neji in a vice grip around their throats was a mountain of a man. He wore an Iwa headband and was what looked to be wearing a black tunic with black pants and light boots. His physical appearance made him more akin to a bodybuilder and he had scars all over his head and neck, he was also well over seven feet and at least 450 lbs. He had silver hair and onyx eyes. He also seemed to be rather calm even in light of Talon and his allies. This made Talon a bit concerned. Sensing that the unknown ninja was going to kill his team he created a shadow clone to help watch over a now noticed unconscious Genma who obviously been slugged in the face by said giant. Naruto who then saw his brother with a calculating look said.

"Talon I think we should test him he seems like he is obviously an earth style user, but I want to see what else he can do."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Treysai replied

"Well for one he seems to have a loose yet firm grip on our two tracker specialist. So I advise we free them, secondly we engage on two fronts me and Granny Chiyo engage him while you slip by and rescue Gaara, who is more so then not in the direction behind this brute. Sound good to you?"

"Sure but I believe we should ask him who he is, it's a common courtesy after all." Said a smirking almost eagerly he then spoke again. "Hey You, What is your name?"

"I was Iwagakures most proficient Earth style user and candidate for Tsuchikage. I was also known as The Walking Death. I am Toba Yun. And I was ruined by the very village you protect. So much so that when I failed to stop that Minato Namikaze and his Flying Thunder God technique they banished me and I never looked back. But since I have joined the boss and have begun following his ambitions I have a new purpose. So since I can see that one of you is related to that Namikaze bastard I must eliminate you. And the rest as well the alliance between The Boss and the Akautski cannot be allowed to fail. So you lot as well must die."

And with that said he began to squeeze his to captives even further until a huge dog appeared spinning like a Tornado hit Toba in the side causing him to let go of Kiba and Neji. This opportunity allowed Talon and Naruto to engage him freely after Chiyo used her puppets to pull Kiba and Neji away from the danger. But what they realized that surprised them is that even being hit by Akamaru it only staggered the man and caused him to release his prisoners. But he recovered so quickly. And questions about his resistance were answered when both brothers landed two haymakers at full strength at his face. Then end result surprised them because now Toba was prepared to be attacked and so prepared. When the two punches landed it only made him slide exactly one inch. This surprised them both since his strength physically rivaled the Hashirama Senju. Seeing his chance to slip by though Talon jumped back and released his weight seals and disappeared in pure speed following Naruto's plan. Seeing him leave Naruto smiled hoping he would arrive in time. Naruto knowing he was not as physically gifted as his brother played the game of speed and maneuvering out of danger and wearing his opponent down. Naruto then took out his kunai which Toba saw and grew down right insane with anger. Seeing this as an advantage Naruto waved the Hiraishin kunai in cocky motion and then threw it so fast it actually broke the sound barrier causing a small boom to sound off in the clearing. That was when a recovered Neji and Kiba jumped on to each side of Toba. The two were counting on Naruto's attack so they could end him. But when Naruto reappeared it was a sight to behold, because he had one of his most powerful Wind Style attacks called the "Eagles piercing blade", which was a more powerful version of the "Flying Swallow Technique" it involved the direct use of the wrist which is where the wind blades appear at in its highest potential. So using his close range he swung his arm down straight only to see Toba hold up his arms and see them to turn to steel and blocking Naruto's attack cold. Shocking him completely since said attack rivaled Raikiri known to cut through anything. The others seeing his attack fail jumped back in time to dodge four sharp spears of rock and four spears of metal. Seeing the ability known as steel release and that his elements of Wind, Fire, and Lightning. He knew he had options in offense but his defense was lacking. And realizing his predicament he released his weight seals and gathered sage chakra he stored in seals on his body. It was a very genius idea and paid off in the long haul. Seeing his opponent grinning and waiting for him to finish made Naruto realize this guy was so strong that he has not had a fight to push him in a long time. Naruto thought to himself " _It is my final fight with Jiraiya all over again."_ And what was worse is that whoever leads this man and has an equal standing with Akautski must be monstrous in strength. So seeing each other prepared Naruto said.

"Everyone except Neji follow my brother. Neji I need you here to let me know if there is any weakness to his defense. Granny Chiyo I need you to fight Sasori and Kiba give Hanzos' mask to Talon if this man uses poisons he will need it even with an antidote. Now get moving."

"Hai" all of them said, well not Akamaru who barked. Naruto turning back to Toba who just finished gathering his chakra which was immense said.

"Well Toba you surprise me, never have I encountered a Steel Release user. Bone pulse yes, but never Steel release. But that is neither here nor there so let us begin." And without a word he attacked with renewed fury using his sage modes strength enhancements and the ability to land hits without physically touching him. As it appeared the giant must have studied at the Earth Temple with the warrior monks there. While using his toad style Naruto actually realized it to be a match for the Stone crusher fist. But Naruto who was doing really well slipped up and got nailed by a serious upper cut to the head, hitting him so hard he flew across the clearing and temporarily making him blind. But in true Naruto grit he recovered even blind he listened closely and felt out his surroundings landing softly against a tree behind him. When Naruto regained his footing he immediately reached for his wrist seal and use the blood on his lip to summon his sickle, he then began channeling Wind chakra to the blade and then proceeded to grab the chain. He then began spinning the sickle so fast even the veteran Iwa ninja could not see it. To make matters worse the blonde ninja was gone in a yellow flash like before and popped up behind Toba with the sickle aimed to pierce the mans' skull. It appeared to work, but that was when the metal clad ninja fell only to turn into rust. Knowing that an attack was approaching however Neji decided to get involved and appeared beside Naruto and said.

"He is approaching to west of us at high speeds. His chakra signature has gone through the roof, whatever attack he is using is going to be massive." And Neji called it right because out from under them and to the west of them came two things. The first was Toba appearing riding a sea of steel blades, second was that underneath them was an earth quake that made the ground rise to a height that matched that of the approaching blades. And if one looked closely at Toba you could see he was covered in a samurai style armor made from his steel release. This meant trying to attack him would be almost pointless going alone and that would also leave Neji open to the blades if he failed. But seeing no other choice he turned to Neji, who looked at Naruto his resolve unwavering and both gave a nod. The nod said attack and don't quit. Gripping his sickle and chain Naruto waited about 1 second as did Neji, then in a blur it was on. On Tobas' side of the attack he was utterly shocked because only Minato had done that to him and seeing said man's son and friend doing the same actually scared him. From Naruto and Neji's angle they timed a jump and clashed with the armored giant. In the process of attacking Neji discovered something when he did an airborne Kaiten that the Steel release was actually weak to pure chakra, it was only resistant to conventional and elemental attacks. The giant seeing the Hyuga discover his bloodlines greatest weakness was almost petrified because if the Hyuga could use his Gentle Fist and Naruto could use Rasengan he knew he would be finished. And so it came to pass when Neji shouted to Naruto who was now engaged against the bladed hand of Toba who had now released his jutsu, Naruto heard Neji say.

"Naruto he is weak to my Gentle Fist, but I cannot land my finishing attack with that first layer of armor. You loan me a Rasengan and I will you back in palms." He said jumping back from a volley of earth bullets fired by a clone Toba summoned from the ground. "You got it Neji one Big Ball Rasengan coming up." Naruto then disappeared in a flash and reappeared across the clearing sickle and chain back in the seal. He then formed the Big Ball Rasengan in hand and when it formed he was gone again in a flash to the shock of Toba Naruto was in his guard arm extended pushing the massive chakra ball into his chest and stomach. The end result if not for the armor would have been staggering. But the depth of the armor was large; the attack however did stun him to a great degree. Seeing this, the concentrating Neji attacked, Byakugan focused and tuned for Neji and his ultimate offensive attack called out.

"Gentle Fist Art: 8 trigrams 256 palms tenketsu mutilation!" he then said 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palm, 64 palms, 128 palms, 8 trigrams 256 palms!" and with that Neji did a double palm forward thrust pushing Toba clear across the clearing only for Toba to pierced through both shoulders when he was in mid-air by Naruto who flashed in front of him to do it. Being beaten and knowing it Toba almost laughed saying.

"Here I am 45 years old, a veteran of war and strategy, and a war hero till I met your damn father am defeated by his son and a Hyuga, victim to my own bloodline limits weakness. It is partially my fault and my parents fault telling me that our bloodline was limitless on a battle field but my fault for believing everything I was told. Say do me a favor and tell me this, do you believe I am worthy of my name and the skills I possessed?" He said hope in his eyes for once in a long time but before he could answer him Toba and his body finally gave out. This of course made Naruto feel like he did in Wave Country when he fought Zabuza and Haku. Both were his enemies but at the same time they were his friends at the end like him they were doing a job for reasons they thought were a good cause. And Toba was no different he was enemy and now at the end at least civil and poured his last thoughts and feelings to him and Neji. Seeing the giant's prone body lying there with a peaceful look on his face said.

"Though I only knew you in battle I can see you were a man of honor, distinction, and integrity only to be cast out by your own. I to understand that pain and sorrow but like the mountains you were born in you stand strong through any endeavor. So to answer your question yes you are worthy of your skills and the titles you obtained through the years. So rest in peaceful slumber live your life no longer in wonder of what you are or what you aren't rest Kami's hands and let your afterlife be grand." And when Naruto finished he placed Toba in a preservation seal and decided to bury him in a grove just outside of the village where large ancient elephants used to live, in that place are the remains of those noble beast. The breed use to be in abundance but in the Land of Fire but were killed almost to extinction by rival clans of the Senju. And it was also fitting to see a silver elephant pendant around his neck it made the decision simple. Looking in his brother's direction he said to Neji.

"We should move to their position can you chart a faster route then the one they took?"

"Sure just give me a soldier pill, that attack takes a lot since I just finished it and am not at a sufficient chakra capacity to use it more than twice a day." He finished eating the pill granting him the energy he needed, he then proceeded to see a way down a river that would grant them a faster route. On the way they saw several different elemental jutsu flying around and several explosions what they saw upon their arrival however is staggering.

(Flashback Talon and co. battle with Akautski)

In front of a large cave was a barrier defended by some unknown masked ninja. The ninja were wearing a black face mask that covered their entire faces and they wore black jumpsuits with dark grey armor plating. And the jumpsuit had red lines on each side leading down to the ankle. And on their right hips were shuriken and kunai holsters, and on their backs were dual wield wakizashi. It was about 50 of them guarding the entrance all standing in rows of 5 the leader step forward his/her voice altered by some type of audio jutsu said.

"Halt, you are to turn back at once failure to do so will result in your immediate deaths." He finished Talon replied saying

"Well you will be delighted to know that we will be staying and will be continuing past you." He finished not wasting time he signaled for Genma, Kiba, and Granny Chiyo to use any wide area jutsu. Seeing what he needed to do Talon prepared a massive fire jutsu straight out of the Sages bag of jutsu doing about 15 hand seals in in 5 seconds landing on the tiger seal Talon called out

"Fire Style: Divine Flaming Destruction Jutsu!" and in a blaze Talon released a wide wall of blue flames that measured out almost as wide as the wall of ninja on the other side. But the more skilled Ninja in the unknown group managed to escape by substitution, the others however not so fortunate most were turned to ash upon contact. Releasing the attack Talon and the others saw about 25 survivors scattered all over the place. Seeing they were surrounded but not at a disadvantage Chiyo said.

"Talon you should precede to the barrier across the lake. Young Kiba and Genma and I will deal with them." 

"Granny Chiyo I thought you wanted to deal with your grandson?" 

"I changed my mind I am too old for a fight with him you on the other hand will be more than enough to handle him. Just ask for me why he disgraced his family, friends, and village. I must know. And one last thing that body is not his true body, but a puppet named Hiruko. I would tell you what it is capable of but he has changed it I am sure, just be weary of the obvious puppet style attributes you know poisons, knives, hidden compartments, and such." She finished then throwing him a scroll Kiba had handed to her containing Hanzos' mask. Saying thank you Talon burst through the three ninja that were located on his side of the lake shore. Seeing him leave the three tried to pursue but were cut down by a now wide blade axe wielding Genma, who launched a wave of fire from the end of it killing them easily. Talon not looking back steeled his resolve for a fight not knowing how many Akautski or other unknown ninja that maybe involved. Quickly approaching the barrier which was see through, Talon activated his Byakugan and looked inside the barrier he saw 9 Akautski and 3 unknown ninja dressed in armor only seen in the Warring Clans era and it seemed the strongest one had a sword that rivaled Kisame's . Not being put out by such revelations he continued to investigate and saw the Gedo Mazo Hagoromo had told him about, and now knew why he could never access it. Someone else had summoned it, looking closer he saw who summoned it some Akautski member, with to his shock had eyes like his. And an aura of oppression as large as the other unknown ninja leader was seen. Talon after witnessing that began to recognize the other Akautski members. Such as Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi. The woman and the plant like being he saw he did not know. Nor did he recognize the other two men who were with the unknown leader. All he knew was that they had to all be related to the older looking man because the chakra and facial features looked similar. Seeing only Sasori and Deidara were physically their and that they already knew he had arrived at the barred entrance Talon summoned a scroll and wrote a barrier disruptor seal, which attacked the barriers four corners and chakra conducting array. Finishing in a flash he placed the seal and did a ram seal which activated the seal successfully. Inside the leader of Akautski said to Sasori and Deidara simply.

"Deal with him, failure will not be tolerated." Getting a nod from the two S-Ranked ninja they jumped of the rock in front of now dead Gaara. Talon somewhat disappointed at the already mission failure was even more disappointed for his brother. Seeing no way to resolve this peacefully now since they murdered a Kage Talon said.

"You two have sealed your fate for there is a no way I can let you live, for you see you are Kage murderers and wanted criminals and you killed a friend so please prepare yourselves for a slow and painful end." Not waiting for an answer Talon launched several large Grand Fireballs at the two making them scatter, he then summoned a shadow clone to grab Gaara who by a miracle still had a very weak pulse and some of his Bijus chakra left. Meaning that he interrupted the sealing, ordering the clone to take Gaara to Chiyo and the others he went on to put on the mask of the legendary Hanzo and engaged the two ferociously. Knowing he had two S-Rank enemies he had to think fast at all times. And knowing at least what Deidara was able to do and some of what Sasori could do he had a rough idea of how to win. But it had been years and he knew time could be a ninja's best friend when it came to improving jutsus and skills and with that Talon started disappearing and reappearing all throughout the cave, and then he struck forward aiming his wakizashi at Sasori in a manner aimed to destroy and in a flash he slashed away only for Sasori to dodge in a panic. Attacking with an eagerness not seen by many ninja he came across Sasori was moving backwards instead of forward reeling in amazement at how fast Talon seemed to be, and for Sasori speed was important as a puppet master as timing and control were everything, not to mention being good at evasion. But with the speed Talon was showcasing it was going to take a lot of skill to dodge him and those swords. Talon seeing that Sasori and his reflexes were honed to a high level knew he would get know where like this, so deciding to switch tactics he being at close range slowed down and withdrew his swords and expelled a short range wave of fire that engulfed the puppet called Hiruko making Sasori eject himself very quickly. Seeing his favorite defensive puppet was ashes he decided to hide in the smoke to summon his strongest singular puppet. Talon however was activating his Byakugan in order to see through the smoke he created but to his amazement found nothing. He then heard Sasori say.

"I bet you are wondering why you can't see me, well it's quite simple really. For you see I have been around a long time and have fought many Hyuga in fact the Hyuga are what I consider my Achilles heel, because of their Byakugan and taijutsu style it can make it difficult to fight them but I have made it a priority to learn the inner workings of their skill sets and you are experiencing some of my jutsu. It is still not perfect but I have the feeling you can't use the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga." He finished. Talon was actually surprised at the thought of someone developing such skills to use against one clan, and as for his deducing that Talon could only use the Byakugan but not the Gentle Fist something he would have to remedy when this was over but knew it was a longshot due to him not being a Hyuga Clan member. It was a moment of arrogance on his part when he was 17. He felt the eyes were good for recon and medical jutsu, he did not believe he would need the taijutsu style because he knew two styles that worked well with pressure points he knew traditional ju jitsu and the Mantis Style. So knowing he could use them gave him an idea at least he would have had an idea had a sneaking Deidara not let loose a barrage of 30 explosive clay scorpions at him from all directions. Seeing he was in a pinch and still blind to the location of Sasori Talon channeled wind chakra to his arms and hands making the wind spin like a tornado only with tiny needle like blades inside to tear apart the enemy. He then unleashed his attack calling "Wind Style: Tornado of wind blades swirling barrage!" in an amazing show of wind manipulation he released the wind around him slicing the clay bombs apart to nothing making them useless now. Deidara seeing this charged in throwing a large amount of now clay ants to try and overwhelm Talon and it was a good tactic up until talon summoned a large group of Shadow Clones a move not unlike his brother frustrating Deidara who could not find the real one. What Talon did not know he had done however was that he had prevented himself from being attacked by a now revealed Sasori and his human puppet? A human puppet was said to be impossible but apparently Sasori had done it. But to how Talon knew it was a human at one time was because it possessed a chakra system, and then Talon realized who the puppet was and how young Sasori now looked outside of Hiruko. He then looked even closer at the puppet and saw it was the third Kazekage of the magnet release or also known to people as the Iron Sand Master due to his use of the magnet release. It was unknown to Talon as to how The Third Kazekage developed his technique but he knew it had to do with Shukaku. Seeing his opponent had summoned a massive wall of iron sand he decided to approach it with water seeing as how sand becomes heavier with water and would follow it up with some lightning style jutsu, but Talon also knew he had to destroy the puppet master's body but something else appeared behind Sasori in a puff of smoke a large scroll that read "10,000 puppets" in a blink Talon saw a massive plume of smoke come from the smoke so much and so thick it clouded his Byakugan to a certain degree. Talon stayed calm and summoned a Bear Summons since they were smarter than his Rinnegan Summons as far as taking a direct order and he did not have to focus too hard when giving said order. Doing the hand signs to summon his favorite of the medium size bears known as Marco the fire bear. Once summoned you could see he was about 15 feet and 4,000 lbs. his fur was black with a line down his back made of pure red fire reaching temperatures of 3,000 degrees or more when enraged. He saw Talon and said a deep rugged voice saying.

"What can I do for you youngster I was eating dinner and you know I need dinner." He said grinning at Talon who smiled back and said

"Oh well you know me, never did listen to well when I was told not to do something at least not after dad died and I did not know you then. So slide me a pass just for today."

"Okay but I will expect you to be at my birthday party this weekend and bring me a deer from one of those Nara's."

"Deal, now when I say fire I want you to assault a small portion of that wall he is hiding behind then I am going to institute a plan in which I can open up a larger whole for you so that we can destroy his main puppet, but I fear he has released something monstrous behind that wall and I can't see even with my Byakugan it must have something to do with his training against the Byakugan, so he is well prepared so I guess I will go Sharingan to help with my predicting his plan of attack. Now go and make an opening for me."

"You got it my friend." And he was off in a blur of fire and reappeared about 10 yds. In front of the wall of iron sand and said "Flaming Phoenix Torrent of the Heavens!"

And out of his mouth and two holes in his front paws and out came a wave of whitish gold fire and it melted the iron entirely causing a hole about 20 feet wide and 3 feet deep to open up and spread across and into the wall. Phase 2 went as planned and when Talon made his entry into the hole he saw what appeared to be a population of puppets, doing as he said he would he switched to his ETM Sharingan but immediately placed a Genjutsu that made his eyes still look like his original eye coloration. Now he made some hand seals and summoned a blue and grey bear about the size of Marco named Kira the Wind/Ice mistress. Seeing her he said "Kira take care of the guy flying around on that white bird your ice should nullify his abilities of that explosive clay now go." He said getting a nod of respect and affirmation from her, she disappeared as well and reappeared beside Marco who heard everything with his bear senses which are extremely sharp, he just nodded as well. Talon seeing he had Deidara maintained continued to focus on the Mass of Puppets he saw and the two main threats Sasori and The Third Kazekage. Needing a wide scale jutsu with some major power Talon called on his Fire Element Jutsu, he brought forth a large amount of chakra and extended his arms and opened his hands, and he then inhaled a large amount of air and formed the chakra into Fire and called out

"Fire Style: Great extending fire wall of destruction" And when he released it a wall of flames formed and moved forward towards Sasori and his army of puppets. Seeing he needed to protect himself and his Kazekage puppet Sasori brought forth his puppets and had them lock their arms and legs together in order to make a shield wall. Seeing this Talon turned up the heat even more making his red flames turn blue. When the attack connected it was an amazing yet frightening sight, it completely destroyed Sasoris wall of puppets cutting the number of puppets down to 7,500. Seeing this Talon was still a bit frustrated at the large number still active, so knowing even with the chakra he possessed he could still not be wasteful, so calling forth his swords he knew what had to be done he had to kill Sasori now so he could deal with Deidara. So in a blur he disappeared and the carnage began. He was using his now lightning and wind infused swords to engage the enemy in an extreme show of Kenjutsu skills he slashed, cut, and destroyed every puppet in his way until he reached Sasori and his main puppet which was now using its Iron Sand to try and keep Talon at a distance. It was then that Talon called "Lightning Style: Blitzing Horse Wave" out of his hands came a row of charging lightning horses which cut through the Iron Sand and the Third Kazekage puppet.

Realizing he had lost his strongest puppet Sasori tried to recall all his remaining puppets but it was too late since Talon was already upon swords now put away and in a fashion not seen since his father's time he called forth a Big Ball Rasengan and smashed it into Sasoris chest through him into a wall of rock. Talon then sensed a chakra building up a ways away from him; it seemed to be Deidara building for a wide scale attack. Not wanting to be caught by whatever attack that was coming he grabbed a dying Sasori and sent his summons back to their realm so that they would not be critically injured. And his decision was the right one due to the massive explosion that occurred next. Talon knowing that even with his speed he would not avoid that explosion completely he stopped and quickly erected a large dome of wood and thickened the walls so as to eliminate the risk of anything breaking through. He proceeded to brace himself and Sasori and as soon as he did the ground and everything around that dome shook or was destroyed. After about 2 minutes the explosions had stopped and he waited another minute and then released the dome. After that he checked on Sasori and saw he was still alive now conscious. Looking up at Talon and knowing he was dying he decided to do something good for once in his life.

"Hey I have some information I think you might find important."

"And what is it?"

"It involves a spy of mine that is within Orochimarus ranks. He has been in his service per my order for the last 6 years, I have been meeting with him every two years and in two months I was to meet him as per our routine this time at Tenchi Bridge at noon. I believe if you capture him you can eliminate a thorn in the Leafs side."

"And the Akautski as well right?"

"I guess you could say that but it would be more beneficial to you than them."

"I see, and what about that group you seem to be allied with?" asked Talon.

"I really can't say since we just only started working together a few weeks ago and Leader seems to be the only one who knows who they are. Sorry but I guess I am only helpful with the Akautski." He then started coughing up blood and his eyes went white he then said one last thing

"Tell Granny Chiyo I am sorry to have caused her so much anguish, I regretted it every day since" and with that his eyes closed and his heart finally gave out. Talon said a silent prayer and sealed the body and left the site of destruction. Reaching out with senses he still could not feel Deidara's chakra but knew the man was still alive and kicking, he just did not know where. After a few minutes of walking he was greeted by Naruto and his team as well as Lady Chiyo and a still wounded Gaara. Approaching them he said

"I took of Sasori but Deidara got away, how is Gaara doing?"

"He will live but not for long, he is in critical condition far beyond any skills I have to heal him." Said Chiyo sadly

"I will fix him up Lady Chiyo and I have a message for you from Sasori before he died. He said he was sorry for putting you through all that nonsense and he was regretful of his choices and that he still cared for you." He then handed her the scroll with his body in it. And proceeded to heal Gaara, after about 15 minutes of concentration Gaara woke up with surprise on his face. He looked around to see Naruto, Kiba, Lady Chiyo, and Genma. But he was in awe at the unknown ninja and Naruto's energy; he was still trying to figure out who this man was. Deciding to be blunt as usual he said

"Who are you?"

"My name is Talon Treysai Namikaze and I am Naruto's big brother pleasure to meet the man that made him want to get stronger. I have to thank you for that."

"Well I must thank you and everyone here for saving me; this just proves how strong we can be together instead of apart. And Naruto I can see how strong you have become and I appreciate everything you taught me after the chunin exams. Now I would like to go home I have been through much and wish to give my siblings some peace of mind knowing I am alive." So Gaara standing up now walked with the others smiling at how much everyone had grew up and changed. It took them a day to reach the Hidden Sand since they decided to rest and recover and when they arrived it was a sight to see everyone standing at the entrance smiling and cheering for Gaara's return. Talon and the team were made honorary ninja and given a home in the village per Gaara's insistence. They stayed for the home coming party and left that night via the Hiraishin and everyone stayed with Talon and Naruto that night.

(The Next morning)

Everyone on the mission woke up early and all still sore from the day before. Talon realized that he had not had any time to explain what Sasori had told him and so he had 2 clones prepare a nice breakfast and have everyone meet him at the Hokage tower. Everyone in the house got cleaned up while breakfast was cooking then of got dressed and ate and talked. While they were eating however a knock on the door was heard. Talon telling everyone to continue eating got up to answer the door, when he opened it he saw it was Danzo Shimura aka The War Hawk and leader of ROOT. He was clad in his usual battle Kimono and wrapped in bandages around his right eye and his right arm in a sling. Talon who was weary of the man spoke and said

"Hello may I help you Danzo?"

"Yes I need your help on a mission to Kumo I want to confirm the strength of the 8-tails Jinchuriki Killer Bee as per my information I have confirmed he is at a secluded location called the Gorge of Storms also known as Unraikyo I need you to simply test him and that is it get to the location anyway you see fit just keep it low key till you're standing in front of the man. If you accept you will be rewarded handsomely, so will you do it?"

"Only if you tell me that you will not ask for my assistance any more after this since this is the last mission I am doing for you. I swear Danzo this payment better be clean and remember what I told you if you cross me I will tell the world about your dealings and I have people and evidence to prove it all so be very careful. Now when do I leave?"

"10:00 tonight, Torune and Fuu will travel with you, I estimate it will take about 5 days to arrive any questions?"

"Yes I have one I wish to have the Sword of Kushimaru Kurirare as part of my reward I know you know where it is."

"Deal I will have my men retrieve it immediately and I will have the money transferred to your private account upon completion of the mission. And this as always is secret and no one can know in fact it is because so few people know you that I chose you and it will take time for your accomplishments to spread outside of Hidden Sand Village. I even placed a privacy seal on my body so no one could hear our conversation. I will leave you to your breakfast enjoy your day." Danzo the disappeared in whirl of wind. Turning back to head to the kitchen he shut his door and proceeded to walk to the table sitting down to finish his meal he maintained a happy expression but inside was very agitated. Knowing by doing this he got Danzo off his back but also making Kumo a possible enemy if he is caught. He was also trying to calm himself from the feeling of a great battle and he noticed everyone else was as well. Looking at each warrior he realized they would only get stronger and was proud to call them friends and comrades. After eating everyone went to the Hokage tower except Genma and Kiba who on the way were called to a meeting concerning the Chunin exams. Which left just Neji, Naruto, Talon to meet with the Hokage and give her the briefing papers, when they arrived they knocked on the door only for it to come flying off the hinges at them, apparently Tsunade did not like visitors before 9:00 in the morning. Talon not caring about her attitude and Naruto and Neji being used to it walked over the door and into the office. Tsunade looked up and growled at all of them but she did not react knowing that they had to do their debriefing so she asked for the mission report which Naruto gave her then after careful reading asked was there anything else she should know to which Talon told her everything Sasori told him. After she heard everything she said

"Well I guess I would have to be a fool to pass up this opportunity up. Naruto I want you to lead this one, I also want Kakashi, Talon, and the original Sasuke retrieval squad on this one." She finished

"Really you want all those clan heirs on one mission I guess this is serious and if it is Orochimaru, Kabuto, and possibly Sasuke I can see why, and he still has many troops and experiments on his side. What are your orders for the first three I listed?" asked Naruto seriously

"Interrogate, eliminate, and confiscate. I want all information they have on the Akautski and our village, until the time comes I want you all to train and take a few smaller missions in between." Tsunade finished

"Yes mam."

"Lady Fifth I have to take ten days off to handle some personal business I will be using my traveling rights granted with being a Sannin." Talon said.

"Very well just be safe and prepared."

"Absolutely My Lady." He replied with a smile he then left and was not seen or heard from.

(5 days later about 2 miles outside of Unraikyo)

Talon was sitting down with Torune and Fuu two ninjas he had worked with years ago and they despite Danzo and his training methods still had some form of a personality. Looking up at the sky Talon looked at the black armored clad Torune and said

"It has been a long time has it not?"

"Quite not since the battle at the pass, I have not had a fight like that since that day." Torune said in a monotone voice Fuu simply nodded in agreement. After another hour they made their way to the gate after a quick change of clothes for Talon who was now wearing the same clothes as Darth Maul and he put on the mask of Hanzo and a set of shaded Goggles to hide his eyes. Seeing he was covered he decided to carry his chakra conducting Bo Staff, it was just a black staff made from the same trees used to make chakra paper, he checked all his kunai, shuriken, and explosive tags as well as his soldier pills. Looking back at Torune and Fuu he said you guys maintain surveillance especially you Fuu I don't want anyone to interfere with this understood?"

"Yes!" and in poof they were gone Talon continued to the gate seeing only two guards he then placed a powerful Genjutsu on them and proceeded to jump over the fence. After that he used his sensory ability to find the highest chakra and in no time he did. So in lightning speed he was gone and in 2 minutes he had cleared the entire stretch to Killer Bee and his home. Upon reaching he saw a large entry way that had two golden dragons framing the stairs and the top of the entrance. Knowing that his opponent would not come out quickly he flared his chakra and got his attention, about 8 seconds later came a man dressed in a custom white and red Kumogakure Jonin uniform and white scarf. On his back were 8 knives like swords. And the man was tall and muscular and had his patented gold shades on with a bandana to boot. He was brown skin with whitish blonde corn rows and mustache goatee. Killer Bee seeing who was in front of him said.

"Yo yo why you looking at me I should be asking how you slip past my security fool ya fool." Rapped Killer Bee

"It was as simple as 123 now shall we get acquainted through combat Killer Bee?"

"So that's why you came and this is your plan you wanna straight up fight me like a man. But I gotta say that was real dumb and makes ass kinda numb so I beat you like you stole something to prove I am number one." He finished I rap form. Killer Bee then started charging chakra and all around him the ground started to shake and crumble and in a bright flash he was enveloped in chakra from the 8-tails. Bee was using his level one Biju cloak and 8-tails at that. Seeing this Talon got into the stance of Wing Chun, he then gathered chakra himself to match that of what Killer Bee had gathered then in an instance he was in range to land a strike something that surprised Bee who deflected the incoming punch to his face. Bee then back flipped to gain a bit of distance then dropped into his personal stance. He was not able to secure himself though do to Talon pressing his advantage, Bee being a taijutsu expert himself recovered quickly and went blow for blow with him but him not knowing what style of fighting Talon was doing held him back from a counter attack and that hesitation opened up a door for Talon who knew Wing Chun was known for something called the sticky hands which was a training exercise that allowed for fighter to maintain constant contact with the opponent and thus develops a sensitivity to the opponents actions and reactions. This in turn allows the fighter to react according to what he senses as well as what he can see. But this not the most powerful part of Wing Chun the true power lies in its philosophy which gives way to the true power of inner energy. So knowing this Talon closed his eyes and felt every move that Bee made and in lightning flash of reaction caught Bee's fist and landed a powerful palm strike to Bee straight to his chest, holding on to Bee's wrist he pulled him towards him and struck him in the stomach Talon the proceeded to let go and utilized a round house kick to Bee's head sending him flying across the ground. Bee being in Biju mode was not affected by the attacks severely but realized this Unknown was strong in taijutsu possibly as strong as his brother. Shaking the thoughts away however he regrouped and attacked with a new plan meaning quick strikes like jabs and bullet kicks since he did not want draw to much attention with his powerful jutsu at least not yet. So he began to implement his attack strategy and saw that Talon was awaiting him in his same stance. In a leap Bee was back in Talons face with a renewed vigor and a form of attack using his brothers lightning step taijutsu, seeing how Killer Bee changed his approach Talon decided to get more aggressive. He changed his form to that of Bajiquan also known as the body guard style. It utilized speed and explosive power and focuses on striking major points of vulnerability. Knowing this Talon moved in with great speed to attack the striking and retreating Bee and his plan worked to perfection, he got in range and enhanced his punches with chakra since his natural strength was not getting it done so with this he was able to bring out the true strength of his Taijutsu he used many combinations and made many connections in a lightning fast barrage. Killer Bee realizing he had to drop back substituted himself with a piece of rubble then he threw up all his swords and caught them within his hands and oddly enough his joints, he then began his attack and finally put Talon at a disadvantage. Talon was quite shocked at his choice of Kenjutsu and decided to yield instead of answering power with power, it was also at this time that he brought forth his Bo Staff and pushed wind chakra into the staff. It allowed him to deflect the more deadly strikes while still giving him a chance to counter attack but after all that Bee up the attack by utilizing his lightning affinity and this caused Talon to fall back in haste. He realized that even with his chakra enhancing him Bee like his brother trained themselves to fight at high speeds. But being one of the sons of Minato made Talon want to prove the old saying "You can't outrun a Namikaze" so in a blink he pumped more chakra throughout his body and began to match Bee and his strikes but still getting cuts on his body which were making his body go numb as a direct effect of the lightning chakra, seeing that maintaining contact with would be foolish he jumped clear across the clearing to prepare a jutsu. He began to channel his wind chakra to form his attack, and after about 2 seconds he formed a seal and inhaled a large amount of air and then exhaled mentally screaming

"Wind Style: Ferocious spinning Dragon" and in magnificent display a massive dragon made of almost divine wind came forth and made its way towards Killer Bee who had stopped a few seconds ago and put his swords away saw the massive monster coming towards seeing no other choice he called to his tenant saying in his thoughts.

" _Yo Mr. Eight my opponent is great and the only way to prevail is to go full 8-tails."_

" **I will help you Bee I sense a power greater than my own within him and another familiar one I have not felt since I was created but I can't place it. So be take my powers and go all out but I would hate to be you if your brother finds you goin full 8-tails on a stranger."**

" _Don't worry you big Ox I got the chops to make this man cry and make him wish he would die now peace fools ya fools."_

And with that settled Bee transformed, though Talon initially thought his attack connected and at least knocked Bee out but then he sensed a massive upsurge of chakra that made him step back out of the natural reaction of having caution for as strong as he was and with his abilities he could still lose and this man he was fighting had full control of his biju and he could not use his Mokuton outside of the village yet at least not insight of a man he could not eliminate. So he opted to use his Rinnegan hidden behind his goggles to supplement his abilities when the smoke cleared he was glad he did since Bee had transformed into his Bijus full form. So in a lightning fast maneuver Talon called on his fire element chakra and screamed out

"Fire Style: Great Fire Destruction Wave." And like wave of water it stretched out instead with a wave of blue fire. Seeing it move forward Talon charged the fire with a wind jutsu he shouted

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" and when it reached the fire it expanded the wave as large as the platform they were standing on and it was turning rock to ash. Thinking this would end the fight before it went to another level Talon waited. But that was all for nothing when Bee used a simple yell in tailed beast mode that rocked the very foundations the very mountain stood on and it in turn overpowered his jutsu. Seeing the beast approaching Talon withdrew to the lower levels of the mountain to land on the vast lake below. Once he made it he was quickly greeted by Bee who was charging up a lightning attack which Talon was prepared for that and began to superheat the water to extreme temperatures. It was a tactic he thought of to make Killer Bee lose focus due to the searing pain it was no doubt causing him. It worked to a degree but ultimately made Bee fire what he called a lightning jack over top of Talon effectively making him miss, Bee then began screaming in pain because Talon was still maintaining the extreme Temperatures of the water, but it did not last long because Talon sensed a vast amount of Chakra and knew by now the Raikage himself was on the way due to the vast amount of Chakra that was expended. Seeing no way of escaping he lowered his chakra and waited for the no doubt small Platoon of Kumo Ninja. And boy was he right out of nowhere a large fist came aiming to take his head off hearing who he knew was the Raikage call out

"Lariat" it was meant to close line him but Talon simply ducked under it and raised his hands to show he meant no harm. Seeing he had failed the mission anyway and his squad no doubt abandoned him after they gathered the information they needed he was simply stuck. He then deactivated his eyes and slowly reached for his goggles and mask and sealed them quickly along with staff to show the Raikage he was no longer a threat. The Raikage whose true name was Ay stood easily 6'6 and about 250 lbs. of pure muscle he wore a long sleeve button up shirt he kept unbuttoned and black pants and a gold wrestling belt with a lion's head. He finished his appearance with white red striped leg warmers and black shinobi sandles. Seeing that Bee was still transformed he yelled at his brother saying

"Bee power down now this fight is over." He said with a great authority. He then looked upon his three Top Jonin, the first one Talon recognized from the Bingo Book as Darui of the Gale style and also known by the nickname the Black Panther. He was tall and had white hair he was brown skin like most in his village, he carried a lazy look not much different than Kakashi Hatake. He wore the standard Elite Jonin uniform and carried a folded cleaver like sword on his back. Next was another Elite Jonin that Talon Identified as Shi also known as the golden sensor. He was a little shorter than Darui and wore a black version of the Kumo Elite Jonin uniform. He was fair skin and had blonde hair. And finally was another Elite Jonin who Talon could easily sense was like Killer Bee she had to be the holder of the Two-Tails also called the fire wraith. She was beautiful with Blonde hair done in two braids and she had cat like eyes. She obviously had her own style wearing a purple shirt that stopped above her belly button and a pair of matching purple pants and shinobi sandals. He could tell she was strong and had great confidence. Talon did not have to analyze the Raikage simply because his reputation and successes have spoken for him. Still looking at him with rage the Ay spoke saying

"You better give me a good reason why I should not have you killed right now for not only encroaching on Kumogakure territory but attacking one of its ninja and not just any ninja but my own brother, now speak up."

"I will tell you the simple truth, I came to test him and I wanted to eventually speak to you about some information on some of the members of Akautski." He said holding out a scroll it had information on Deidara's abilities as well as Hidan who he had some luck on finding out about from Danzo. He also had information on Kakuzu but he kept that for himself due to wanting to buy him out for a special team he was putting together to combat the unknown ninja seen with Akautski. Back to Ay and his platoon he noticed that Ay was still angry but much calmer at the prospect of information on Akautski. Ay then spoke saying

"You will come with us and you will tell us who sent you here and why." Seeing no reason to fight it he left with them surrounded on all sides, he was taken to surprisingly enough to the Raikage tower. And he was amazed at how beautiful the village was upon entering, he surprisingly enough made small talk with Bee and Darui much to the Raikage's ire. Upon arrival at the tower he met a beautiful woman that was identified as Mabui the Raikage's aide and Jonin of the village. She was brown skin with silver purple colored hair and beautiful light brown eyes and a figure that would not quit. Much to the amusement of even the Raikage he noticed that Mabui could not stop looking at Talon who was even addressed as an enemy Shinobi. And with all that being noticed everyone blew it off except Mabui who quickly ran back to her station to keep her mind off of Talon. Upon entry into the office Talon was told to sit down which he complied with without a problem. He was then put under a direct guard by Yugito and Shi and the Raikage flanked by Darui and Bee. So seeing he had the floor Talon said.

"Lord Raikage I apologize about how I went about gaining your attention but I had to know if Bee really could defend himself. I will be completely honest with you my name is Talon Sarutobi Treysai Namikaze and I am ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and older brother to the 9-tails host and I possess the Rinnegan." He finished activating them to prove his what he was saying was true. This of course shocked everyone present. Seeing this the Raikage said

"Well you obviously are not lying and it should be impossible but if you lied Shi would have sensed it. But as for Bee defending himself no one in the elemental nations could stop him if he went all out not even me. But for you to have survived him and then dodge my Lariat while in my Lightning Armor proves you are strong." The Raikage spoke arrogantly, and then Bee spoke up saying.

"Yo Bro I have to disagree I really think he was holding back on me." He said in his usual manner this of coursed shocked Yugito his best student she spoke up in denial saying

"Bee you must be lying not even Lord Raikage can stop you in your tailed beast form. And I know since not even I if I go all out can beat you it is just not possible."

"Yugito I am not being arrogant but if I had used my eyes I could have evened out the playing field and as a matter of fact I could have escaped as well but that would have caused me much energy and time I did not feel like wasting and I did not want to defeat the purpose of my coming here. Now may I get down to business with your leader?" he said his tone uncompromising. Yugito and Shi however did not take kindly to that and quickly drew a kunai and aimed it at his throat. Yugito then spoke saying.

"Who in the hell do you think you are to talk to us like that in our own village?"

"A person who can easily kill you if provoked." He made his point by melting the blades aimed at his neck which caused the two to move back in fear. Seeing the situation though the Raikage spoke up and said

"Enough you two don't be fools fore if this man has those eyes nothing is impossible for him and you should also realize Bee would not have said what he said if it were not true so Talon please let us discuss what information you have."

"Very well, on your desk is information about one Hidan the immortal and Deidara the mad bomber. It has information on all of their known abilities and some personal creations of theirs as well. Also I am here to inform you that the Akautski is in league with some unknown group of ninja the only known one being Toba Yun." Talon finished surprising Ay since he had fought Toba in the past some years ago and knew he was a powerful fighter. Ay then asked

"Can you confirm any other members of Akautski and this unknown group?

"Well you know Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, and the now deceased Sasori whom I killed my self. And that is all I know as far as that goes the unknown ninja had to be relatives since they all resembled one another. And they seemed powerful as for the leader of Akautski he to possesses the same eyes as me."

"Well it is obvious you have told your superiors everything and for you to risk your life by even coming here and sharing with us about your power proves you are honest but what exactly do you want from all this?"

"An alliance between our villages, as it stands Konoha and Kumo reign supreme over the others and with an alliance with Suna, Kusa, Taki, and the Land of Springs, we could usher in a new era. And it would also make it hard for the Akautski and those unknown ninja to operate. So I guess what I am saying is if you join with us very few can stand against us."

"I see your point and it would be beneficial. But do you have the authority to open up talks about an alliance?"

"Yes I do, I was given Sannin rank and the benefits that come with it. So if you have any demands you give them to me and I will relay them to my superiors."

"Well for starters I would like to have cross village training between our ninja and trading of jutsu. I would like to also set up an official line of communications between our villages and any information you find on Akautski and their allies. Finally if it is accepted I would like to arrange a marriage between two of our ninja and you."

"Well that is acceptable I also believe that Lord Fifth will accept your terms. As for who I will marry I would like to choose for myself."

"Very Well who would you like to meet?" Ay said already knowing who it was.

"Well your assistant Mabui seems to be attracted to me and I find her desirable as well. There is one other that I would like to meet as well I saw her with you when we met at Unraikyo."

"You probably mean Samui but why would you want to meet two women?"

"Simple I am in the CRA and have to rebuild my clans my brother is as well." He said nonchalantly Yugito seeing his carefree attitude spoke up in an irritated voice

"Do you simply view this as a simple thing? Women are more than just tools for reproduction and your pleasure!" she shouted at the end.

"I do not view women as tools but as treasures. But I must also choose from those I know will bear strong children because I would one day like to leave a family behind that can protect themselves when I am long dead. And finally why do you even care?"

"I care because those women are my friends and I don't want them getting hurt. And you seem too suspicious to be trusted, and too damn giving of information and your own talents."

"Well Yugito I feel that honesty is truly the best way to go about getting what you want. And as for me mistreating your friends I believe you are jealous because I chose them over you. I noticed you don't like to be viewed as inferior to others as shown how you reacted to when I said I could have defeated Killer Bee and in turn you. Now if you have a problem with me that is fine but let us handle it after the Raikage and I conclude our business." Talon said calmly his calm response further infuriated Yugito and she began to tremble and grind her teeth. Shi was also a bit ticked by Talons calm response but both calmed themselves down rather quickly when they felt Ay flare his chakra to let them know not to mess this up. Ay then spoke and said

"I can arrange for you to meet them tonight at 9 p.m. I can arrange everything if they accept you though I believe they will accept you anyway if nothing else to help their village. But after talking to you I think they just might fall for you." Ay said surprising everyone. Ay then said "I am taking a chance on you Talon but I believe this alliance is a chance and you are two chances worth taking. Now you arrived at a good time because before I left to check on Bee I had already assembled the High Council of the village so if you would join me we can relay everything you told me to them and then arrange everything with between our villages this should take 2 days."

"Very well Lord Raikage lead the way" and off they went to the council meeting upon arrival they were very guarded about Talon but after he spoke to them they seemed to like his offer of course with the information about his Doujutsu and what came with it they knew they had just gained an ally that could turn the tide of any battle. So seeing as the meeting was over and it was still early Talon asked could he explore the village Ay agreed as long as he had an escort which much to his dismay was Yugito and Shi though there was a silver lining with Darui included as well. So seeing no choice he asked

"Do you know a good restaurant around here?" Yugito surprisingly answered.

"There is a nice BBQ place a little ways down this street. I eat there all the time."

"Really now I love BBQ as an act of good faith I will pay for our meal here you know extend an olive branch and tell you a bit more about me. Maybe after this we could be friends, I did not tell Ay this but Bee could tell from the beginning but I too am a container just like you."

"That is not possible how could hold a tailed beast since they are all sealed or captured by the Akautski?" asked Darui

"I will tell you once we reach the restaurant okay and Bee you can come on out." And in Bee like fashion he appeared from the top of a building having confirmed what he already assumed Talon to be. So once they arrived at the restaurant they sat down ordered their meal and Talon then placed our powerful privacy seal around them he then said.

"I am only telling you this so you may help protect me like I will help protect you because there is no doubt in my mind that this alliance is going to be a success and we will officially be united. And as such I ask you to tell no one about this okay."

"You have our word." Said Darui

"Okay as to why I have so much chakra and power is because I have the 11-tailed Liger sealed within me. It was created by an evil god who tried to destroy this world it was ironically enough that my gave birth to me which inevitably led to her death since she was very ill. But she might have made it had an unknown warrior not sealed the beast with in me while I was still in the womb. My father was part of the battle as well which resulted in the unknown warriors conscious being sealed in me as well. And I bet Bee over there knows who that warrior is don't you host of Gyuki."

"Yes bro I already know that you hold the will of the great sage creator of ninjutsu and my best mate eight and the creator of the Mighty miss two yeah." Bee rapped then Shi said

"You mean the legendary sage is sealed in you? That should not be possible how did it happen?"

"Simple the Gods did not want to interfere directly so they allowed The Sage to return for one day on the condition he stop the monster and teach the one who possesses it and here I am."

He finished eating a piece of beef. Then Yugito finally spoke and said

"I am sorry for my actions earlier I should not have acted that way."

"It is fine I actually applaud you for your loyalty to your friends something that is in short supply these days." He said smiling then Darui spoke

"This is definitely not dull, but why trusts us not to tell this information to our Raikage?"

"I trust you won't after I tell you this, my brother and I have a plan that could unite the ninja world. My brother and I came up with the idea that we gather the remaining Jinchuriki and some of the most elite from every country whether they're with a village or a rouge, samurai or ninja and gather them and make a unit that works directly for the purpose of stopping the Akautski and this unknown ninja faction." He finished getting approving nods from everyone. Then Darui asked

"What would we call this group?"

"The Elites."

"I like it, simple and true."

"Yeah and with each Jinchuriki we add we can gain some leverage with the other villages as well as possible options for an alliance I see you really are trying to bring peace." Said Shi

"I am I just want everybody to live in harmony and I have a feeling we can. But as a ninja I have feeling that dark forces are working to destroy what dreams we are trying to make a reality and I need to get stronger in order to prevent defeat."

"Yo that maybe true and I agree with you but we must do it together to make it all come true." Said Bee

"Yes we must all work together but why not tell the village leaders?" Asked Yugito

"Simple a lot of the older ninjas that make decisions and lead us don't believe we can accomplish such a goal. In fact outside of you, Master Jiraiya, Naruto and his generation, and Gaara and his siblings no one else has heard about this. And I only told Gaara about this a week ago and Naruto and his friends a few days before that. And they are all onboard now I just need you guys since I can sense you want the same too."

"Absolutely you have our full support." Said Shi and Darui at the same time.

"Good what about you Yugito and you Bee?"

"Were in if you are the leader." Yugito said getting a nod from Bee.

"Well it was discussed and since I came up originally with the idea I was chosen as leader with Naruto as Second-in-command." Said Talon still smiling.

"Good I think we can get some more people involved later and if you can try to reach out to Kirigakure I think they may have a few people there that might be interested in helping you if you can help them in the civil war." Said a Darui

"What about Iwagakure?" asked Shi

"I do not think they will work with us and on top of that I know they use Akautski frequently and may have even allied with them I just can't prove it." Said Talon disgust evident in his voice and he was skeptical about Kirigakure as well. So with that discussed they ate and traded stories until about 6 p.m. After that they went their separate ways except Shi and Yugito, Darui left to train with Bee. So as they walked Yugito asked what plans he may have had to finding the other host to which Talon replied he had to find them before Akautski and persuading them to work with him. He also mentioned they needed a place to house the entire host to protect them and teach them how to control what was inside of them. Yugito then said she may have just the location but she could not say without Bee being present. After they walked a bit more they arrived at luxury hotel that the Raikage had arranged for him, Talon was also given the location of where he would meet his dates and if possible his fiancés. So summoning a scroll he chose to wear something in between fancy and casual and it was a nice pair of black dress pants a blue long sleeve dress shirt and nice loafers. And he finished the look with a gold necklace. Seeing he had about an hour he went to buy a few things to give his dates, he went to a nice flower shop and then a candy store and finally a ninja supply store and he brought a katana sword for the one named Samui and tanto for Mabui. All in all a thoughtful gesture, after another 5 minutes he arrived and realized he was about ten minutes early so seeing the hostess of the restaurant he told who he was and who he was going to be dining with, after about another 5 minutes like ninja they were on time. Seeing them he walked over to greet them and boy was he stunned by their appearance. He knew that they would be beautiful but like Tokiwa back home when they were made up it just gave them that extra flare he loved to see women have. Mabui was wearing a beautiful silk dress that was black and had beautiful purple orchid on the front and an open back that of course ended just above her ample bottom, she also had on small silver hoop earrings and a silver lightning pendant earrings and a pair of black stilettos. Samui had on a on beautiful form fitting blue gown with silver lightning bolts going down the length of it on each side. She had a strapless top and what must have been one strong strapless bra to hold up her amble bosom which Talon like a true gentleman did not stare at. She finished the look with a pair of silver high heels and a pair of silver butterfly earrings and a necklace with the same butterfly. After clearing the distance Talon greeted the two with a smile, a smile that made even the usually stoic Samui blush lightly. After they made it to their table they saw that Talon had gifts with their names on it and beautiful roses for Mabui and lilies for Samui who smiled at the fact they were her favorite flowers, Mabui was flattered she received the flowers of love from the strange man she saw earlier. Seeing no reason to wait till they got home they opened up their other gifts in black cases. Mabui was the first to open hers and she saw that it was black and white handled chakra steel tanto with the word Lightning etched into it. Samui opened hers to see a katana with a silver and blue handle and the same chakra steel that Mabui's was made of and the word intensity made into hers. Seeing no other reason to be silent however Talon spoke simply

"How do you like your gifts? I did not know exactly what to get you two so I went for something traditional and something useful. I hope they meet your approval." He finished Samui spoke next saying

"I appreciate the gift it was cool of you to say the least and you happen to by my favorite type of flowers." Then Mabui spoke

"Yes it was really nice of you I appreciate your thoughtfulness, no man has ever done something so nice for me on a date." She finished getting a nod of relation from Samui as well. Talon hearing almost called bullshit but looked to see no lies in their eyes. Speaking next he said.

"Well that is quite shameful of those men of Kumo. I am very happy to meet you two though I am sure you two were told why I asked you here."

"Yes and I must ask why us?" asked Mabui

"It is simple I think you are gorgeous women, strong willed, talented, very loyal, and finally you would bare me strong children." He finished his smile still on his face.

"Well that is a lot of compliments for just having met us. How can you think so highly of us with only a few minutes with us in your presence?" Said Samui next.

"Well I can sense your spirit or should I say your aura."

"Really?" Samui asked a little intrigued.

"Yes and through your aura I sense what you feel and how you carry yourself. And all that I told about what I believed you to be is quite true isn't it?" Talon asked looking at the two and he received a nod and smile from them both. After that he asked "What do you sense from me as a man and a shinobi?" Mabui stayed quiet but then spoke up quickly after saying

"I can tell you are generous and loyal, and I can see you are very strong which is a proven fact if you can fight Killer Bee like you did. And you seem very thoughtful of others, but I can look in your eyes and see you have seen a lot of loss in your life." Mabui said shocking Talon at how much she saw in him and how true it was. Then Mabui gave her answer saying

"I see that along with what Mabui saw I see a man of peace and harmony, but also a man who loves to battle strong opponents as well. Though to some who may that a contradiction you don't care and defend your beliefs and that to an enemy you are very ferocious and unforgiving yet to an opponent that has strong convictions like yourself you are honorable in battle." Samui finished further surprising Talon. Hearing all this said he simply asked the question

"Will you two be my wives and bring our villages together?"

"Yes I will I figure it would be cool to be with a man like you? Said Samui smiling at him.

"As will I, I hope we can truly fall in love with one another and make ourselves happy. And I have to make my home stronger as well as that is a duty of any ninja." She said filled with fire.

"Well that is great to here and I promise to treat with all the love and respect you deserve. Now let us eat and enjoy ourselves I ordered a variety for us to choose from. And so they chatted and ate until the restaurant closed they then decided to continue the fun they were having by going to a nightclub where they learned about Talon and his talent for singing. He sang the song Slow and Easy by Zapp and Roger, he then picked up the pace by singing the song immortals by Fallout Boy. The entire club was buzzing after that and Samui and Mabui enjoyed every second of it. But like all good things it was time to end. Seeing that they were tired and still had to work Talon had a shadow clone escort each lady to their homes and he himself went home to sleep himself, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto the new way of life

Chapter 4: Returning home

(2 days later)

It had been 2 days since the date with Samui and Mabui and they were spending a lot of time together getting to know each other. Talon even shared a kiss with both girls and they both women were happy they did. After all that it was time for them to leave with Talon and it saddened them but also made them happy that they could go with Talon and spend even more time with him. As it stood with the Alliance talks they were a great success, it appeared that Konoha was in agreement with the terms and conditions as was Kumo, so all the two villages had to do was put it in writing. Tsunade was also very glad that Talon took it upon himself to arrange such a thing and was surprised he used himself as a part of the deal. She sent information on the mission to meet Sasoris spy as well via a slug summons and that Jiraiya had more information on the Akautski as far as them moving again they just did not who was going where. Talon relayed that information directly to Ay and who said he would send ninja patrols further out on border patrols and also sent a few teams towards the Fire Countries borders to assist them in finding the menace and Konoha did the same. It was a beneficial mission in the end for Talon who decided against sharing his information with Danzo since he ordered his men to abandon him in what most would call a dire situation. Talon who was standing at the gates with his ladies and Killer Bees students Omoi and Karui who were going as escorts for Talon, Samui, and Mabui not that they needed them it was just procedure. Now Omoi looked to be related to Darui though they confirmed it was just coincidence and he wore the standard Kumo Chunin uniform as did his beautiful teammate Karui who had an extremely exotic look. And even though they were total opposites being that Omoi over thought every scenario and was laid back always having a sucker in his mouth and a calm disposition. Karui on the other hand was a fire cracker no dynamite and was always berating Omoi for his pessimistic attitude. But even with those differences you could not find a more efficient duo of chunin except maybe Izumo and Kotetsu. Now seeing that they were ready Talon spoke to the small entourage that came to see them off. It consisted of Ay, Killer Bee, Darui, Shi, and finally Yugito. As a going away present for them the Raikage gave Talon a very special gift and boy was Talon surprised it was the very armor that the Sage had worn when he took on the Ten-Tails and despite its age it still looked like new. Talon got a confirmation from Hagoromo that it was the very armor he wore and Talon was told to wear it proudly and show the world who he truly was. And Talon agreed it was time to stop hiding and he emphasized that by activating his Rinnegan. The Raikage then spoke saying

"I see you are going to be very busy after this and I promise that I will not allow this Alliance to fail. I will also be coming to Konoha to make this legit, now does anyone have anything to say to them before they leave?" Ay asked seriously

"Yeah yo take care of my friends and don't be a stranger and on the way home stay alert for danger." Rapped Bee who brought Samui and Mabui in for a big hug then Darui spoke saying

"Yeah be safe and enjoy each other and Talon anytime you want to come to Kumo I have an extra bed you can crash on. After all you will be back and forth quite often I am sure, and Mabui get stronger I grew up with you and know that you can be more than just some secretary."

"Thank you Darui."

"You got it and Samui I will tell your brother everything when he returns." Said Darui then Yugito walked up and gave all three a hug and kiss goodbye and whispered to Talon she had been able to reserve the training location for the recruited ninja and host. Talon nodded and with that they waved by to everyone and departed.

It took the usual 5 days to return to Konoha making Talon a few days late on his return deadline since he spent that extra time in Kumo and upon his return he ran into an unexpected kunoichi one who was still bitter about her defeat. It was Kurenai and team Kurenai who Talon knew not long after meeting Kurenai, seeing her he spoke.

"Hello there Kurenai find day is it not?"

"Quite now tell me why you are with 4 Kumo ninja and what happened to your eyes?" She questioned stopping which caused Talon and the others to stop as well. Talon responded saying

"To answer your question I have secured an Alliance with Kumogakure and as part of it I must marry two women from said village. Kurenai meet Samui and meet Mabui my future wives, and as for my eyes they are called the Rinnegan the most powerful of all the three doujutsu." He said smirking at the surprise evident on Team Kurenai's faces. She then like anybody else who did not believe in the story of the Sage said

"That is not possible how could someone like you have eyes like that, how do you know they are even the Rinnegan no one has ever possessed those eyes, and who gave you authority to secure an alliance with Kumo you only just became integrated into our ninja system!" She said loudly and surprised.

"Well Kurenai I am quite invested in this village and that was from the very beginning before I was even born. And unlike most I will take advantage of every opportunity to strengthen this village and if you were in my position I hope you would too." He said waiting intently for a reply

"Well that is all good and well and I would like to think you are being honest but until I hear it from Lady Hokage I will be escorting you to her directly Team Kurenai diamond formation." Following her direct order they surrounded the group though they were still unsure as to why Kurenai did not believe Talon especially after the mission Kiba had with him in rescuing Gaara. In fact Kiba told his whole team what happened and he started to remember that Kurenai got a bit angry at all the praise Kiba had given him. Then he suddenly remembered her lost to Talon when he first made himself known, it would appear she was still bitter about that. Having realized this he kept quiet and continued keeping pace along with Akamaru and the others. Shino then spoke saying

"Talon you must be quite powerful to have defeated a Sannin and one of the Guardian Shinobi. Jiraiya and Asuma-Sensei are not to be taken lightly, but answer me this did you all go all out or were you all holding back?"

"A bit of both I guess, Jiraiya used his sage mode and Asuma went as far as to use his personal summons, but I think we all held back so we would not kill one another needlessly." Talon finished

"I see so do you think you could have done so?" asked a now interested Hinata.

"Well to be honest yes at least against Asuma, as for Jiraiya it would have been much more difficult since even as strong as I am he has decades more experience and I still don't know the full extent of his power in sage mode."

"Hmm interesting I guess Neji was telling the truth about you not that he is prone to lies. He just speaks so highly of you and Naruto. But I must ask why would you make a deal with Kumogakure they cannot be trusted you know what happened when I was 5 don't you?"

"I do Hinata but that was a different time and Kumo was under different leadership. You cannot hold grudges from something that happened in the past it is just not mature or reasonable." Talon said wisely

"I see what you are saying and I will at least be civil with your future wives as favor to you and your brother."

"Thank you I appreciate it very much I just want everyone to get along." He said smiling at Hinata then Kurenai spoke saying

"Well easy to say but hard to prove since so few no you at all."

"That maybe so but I promise you that one day the whole world will know who I am as well as my brother one day and they will respect the name Namikaze even more so then they did our father." he said with fire in his eyes

"I will have to see it to believe it and trust me you would never take down Asuma as easily as you think you would."

"Whatever Kurenai believe what you want but I do not intend to argue with you. It is for children and also beneath me and my stature as one of the new Sannin." And with that reply Kurenai's anger and bitterness toward Talon grew and then came the side effect of her charges losing a small bit of respect for her. The rest of the travel went on in silence and before they knew it they were in front of Tsunade who was smiling at Talons accomplishments. She also congratulated Kurenai and her team on taking out a large group of bandits just outside the capital. After a briefing of the mission Kurenai dismissed her team and then proceeded to ask Tsunade if what she heard of an alliance was true Tsunade replied saying

"I am happy to say it is true and in a few days the Raikage will be here to make it official as will Gaara to make a few adjustments to our already prosperous alliance. And it is all thanks to Talon; he arranged everything and even volunteered himself for two marriages to seal the deal. Kurenai meet Kumogakure Jonins Mabui and Samui they will be staying 90% of the time as Konoha Shinobi." She finished which made Kurenai a little peeved at hearing of Talon's success and it being true. Seeing no other reason to stay she took her leave glaring dangerously at Talon which much to her ire did not go unnoticed by Samui who glared back and said

"Do you have a problem with Talon I mean other than what we noticed on the way here because if you do we can handle it anytime you want?" Talon noticing Samui reaching for her new blade he grabbed her wrist and said

"She is not worth it; let her go there is nothing to get upset about." After that was said she relaxed then Tsunade spoke and said

"I agree Kurenai I believe it is best you take a week off and rest and after that return here and we will have a discussion on why you are still so hostile to Talon after a loss in a fight you and your friends instigated." Tsunade said sternly

"Yes my lady" and with Kurenai walked off defeated. When she was gone Talon spoke up and said.

"Thank you Tsunade I was growing very tired of her attitude at being defeated we all have gone through that in life at least in the beginning of our careers."

"Yes quite true and with that let us change topics. I see you have two beautiful women with you ready to share a life with you. With them and Tokiwa that leaves you with one more woman to find, do you have anyone in mind?" she asked with a somewhat hopeful expression on her face an expression Talon noticed quickly. He then smiled and answered

"Yes I do in fact she is older but extremely beautiful and very accomplished. She has been through a lot I can tell but she is all the more stronger for it and with a fiery temper and steely resolve she can meet almost every challenge she faces and the ones she can't do alone she knows to ask for help." Talon finished.

"Well who is she?" asked a somewhat suspicious Tsunade

"Why you of course who else fits that description and that attitude it is none other than the great Tsunade Senju." He smiled at her. Tsunade beamed at his response but knew she had to think about it or so she thought until Talon said.

"I would want no other person to finish this with then you as a wife; you will very be my lady and treated with great love and respect not just from me but all of us. What do you ladies think should she not accept?" asked Talon. Mabui spoke next saying

"I think you should my Lady, he is very kind and almost pure when it comes to women. I have not seen that in a man before in my life and I am quite sure you haven't either." Then Samui spoke saying'

"I agree with Mabui I have only known him a short time but I have never felt so in love. I actually thought I would not feel anything for him for quite some time but life showed me other wise and pushed me into his embrace and if you have not noticed his vibe is welcoming to almost everybody." She finished kissing Talon on the cheek to make her point. After hearing everything Tsunade said

"I see it as well and I want to give love one more chance but you have to promise me you won't leave me I could not stand to lose you like I did my family, lover, and sensei. I just wanna know you will be able to come back to me." She said finally breaking down and crying. She then found herself in Talons embrace looking up she saw his Rinnegan and he stared intently at her and said.

"I can't promise I won't lose my life because there is a time for us all to depart from this world. But I can assure you that I will give you and all my precious people the faith to trust in my strength and my will that I will survive and return to each one of you and I guarantee I will be with my future children to raise and love them and I will give my loves all that they deserve. So Tsunade is that a good answer for you?"

"Yes it is I believe in you and your promise." And with that they all embraced and departed the office well all accept Tsunade who still had work to finish. After Talon got a good distance away he felt a familiar presence close by he looked at a tree and then looked up and saw Shikamaru on his back on large branch relaxing chewing on a senbon not unlike Genma. Seeing him there Talon spoke to him saying.

"Yo Shikamaru how is it going, I was wondering where you have been."

"Fine I just go day by day, how about you?"

"I am fine I am supposed to be getting married in 8 months and officially start rebuilding the Namikaze and Treysai clan."

"Well congratulations I wish you luck, kids are such a drag though I don't know how are teachers, parents, and seniors deal with us I just hope we can carry on their excellence over to the next generation. Though it will be such a pain in the ass but here I am willing to try at least." He said jumping down from the tree, he then introduced himself to Samui and Mabui who seemed to wonder how such a lazy guy like Shikamaru even made Genin let alone chunin. Talon and Shikamaru continued talking for a little while longer and then eventually parted ways. After a little while the group of three made it to the Namikaze Mansion it was not as massive as the Hyuga but was able to almost rival it in size though the Namikaze home had more amenities since the Hyuga were more reserved than most. It was decorated with a lot of thought of comfort and being family oriented. It had room for 55 comfortably and that was just the main house there was still the entire compound that would house both related and non-related clan members. After the ladies admired their new home a little while longer the group ran into Naruto. Seeing his future sister-in-laws he spoke saying.

"Hi I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; it is a pleasure to meet you. What are your names if I may ask?"

"I am Mabui." Mabui spoke walking up and giving him a hug.

"And I am Samui." Samui spoke next walking up and giving a hug as well. Naruto stepped back and smiled after looking them over thinking to himself how good his brother did in getting them to marry him based on their appearance anyway. After that they toured the compound and unpacked everything as for Naruto and Talon they departed to the basement library leaving Samui and Mabui to themselves. Sitting on the super-sized king bed Samui looked at Mabui and said

"It seems like this is it isn't it, I mean we really are home now with a man who swears on his life to take care of us, if that is not enough we are willing to share him with two others. He must really be special huh?" she finished smiling

"Your right and he appear to be so genuine I hope we made the right decision. After all he seems to be good strong man with his priorities straight and decided if his goals for the future are anything to go by."

"Yeah your right he will do as he promised and will see us well protected and help us get stronger I say we stick to our original thoughts of him and trust him on faith instead of full on analysis it would seem he is a man of many talents and surprises."

"I agree and look at how we are going to be living in our off time like true queens." And with a laugh and reassuring hug between them they relaxed and enjoyed their new home."

(Elsewhere)

"Naruto do you believe we can deal with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Akautski, and still manage to get to Sasuke?" asked a now present Kakashi who was sitting next to a resting Naruto who just stopped training with Talon for a few minutes.

"I guess but I am really aiming to end his life so I and the village won't have to deal with him anymore it is only a matter of time before he does something that will involve the not only Konoha but the world. He will stop at nothing to kill Itachi and Orochimaru is blind to believe Sasuke will give up his body to him if he does kill his brother. Ten to one he is already stronger than the snake and waiting for a chance to end him."

"I agree with you but I am still surprised to hear you speak of killing your one time friend and brother. What changed your mind Naruto?"

"Well it was after I finished training with Jiraiya and hearing about my brother and all he did to protect me before his stasis. It really dawned on me that to become Hokage meant me doing things I did not want for the benefit of others. And the things that Jiraiya, Talon, Dad, Mom, and you, made me realize I had to grow up and trying to redeem and help a person who does not want your help and is and has tried to kill you for the benefit of gaining power for revenge is all I needed to think about. And that was what made me come to my conclusion that I should focus on myself and achieve my goals. And now that I have my support from my brother and you all I think it is time to put my name forward for the position of Hokage once Granny Tsunade decides to step down. And I think any success on this mission will help me a great deal." Naruto looking at his sensei with a look of determination Kakashi replied saying.

"I think you are right and you are plenty strong now and you are no longer in Sasuke's shadow, my shadow, or your parents shadow, you are a ninja that belongs amongst the elite, now you are equal to any ninja in the world if you want to be as is your brother. I have never seen two men as strong as you two are becoming." He finished smiling gesturing Naruto to look at his brother going through the movements of the Bajiquan in a very slow flowing manner that was far different then when he used it against Naruto a few minutes earlier. As they watched him a little longer he changed to the Goken Stance and began performing the Katas almost as good as Guy himself, after another few minutes Talon stopped and said

"Kakashi can you help me with my lightning manipulation?"

"Sure but why?"

"My control is good but I was watching you perform your Raikiri and saw that your control is more refined compared to mine is it because you have to conserve chakra a bit more than others because of your Sharingan?"

"Yes actually, I had to fine tune all my jutsu to master levels in order to conserve chakra. Since I began doing that I last a lot longer in fights. And to answer your question yes I can help you we can start tomorrow." He said watching Talon nod in acceptance and then jump a great distance across the training ground to practice his ninjutsu. Naruto then looked at Kakashi and said

"He is so humble I swear if I had his power about three years ago I would never ask for help even if I needed it. I wonder what made him like that?" he questioned

"The Sage I would gather. Think about it when the sage was alive he was the only person to use Chakra and when he learned how he had no one to teach him. So I believe when he had the chance to help he started with his children. And then finally your brother he probably taught him to let go of his own ego enough to ask for help basing it on the premise that if he wanted to get stronger he needed help simple as that. And he did not want others to go through the hell he went through doing it all alone."

"Yeah I bet your right Jiraiya did the same with me. It used to really bother me to ask for help since I had so little of it when I was in the academy and being on my own made it hard as well." After they talked a little while longer Talon made his way back to his brother and Kakashi, he then felt approaching chakras all too familiar to him. Looking into the trees he saw Team 9 and Team 10. But they did not have their sensei's with them. When they landed on the ground Talon smiled and said

"What brings you all by trying to steal our jutsu?" he said making Rock Lee and Ten Ten laugh while Neji lightly chuckled. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and Choji like Lee and Ten Ten laughed. Ino on the other hand had hearts in her eyes seeing that Talon and Naruto were shirtless do to practicing water ninjutsu. She quickly responded however saying

"As if Talon, you and your brother and especially Kakashi know too many and are far too fast with your hand seals to steal any jutsu from you." She said still not fully focused on the brother's faces. Shikamaru on the other hand got the teams together and was waiting on Team 8 minus Kurenai of course, and a few of the upper Jonin and Anbu to discuss Talon and Naruto's Elitist group. It was everybody he was asked to invite. As it turned out Asuma and Gai were both on a mission together outside Fire Country so they would be briefed later. After another few minutes Tenzo, Yugao, Team 8, Shibi Aburame, the original Ino-Shika-Cho, Genma, Aoba, Raido and finally Ibiki, Anko, and Hiashi were there. Seeing everyone present Talon spoke and said

"Thank you all for coming today I know as of late a lot of changes have been made in our workings with other villages the Alliance with Kumo, Suna, Taki, and several other smaller villages and countries has catapulted us to new heights. And with that comes enemies who want that destroyed, Akautski and this unknown mercenary group we encountered are the two greatest known threats we are faced with. Also there are reports that Iwa and Kiri are getting a little close with one another. And finally I have reports from Jiraiya on some powerful ninja long thought dead that may be able to assist us." 

"Who are they?" asked Kakashi curiously.

"Three of the original Seven Ninja Swordsman, if you remember three of the presumed dead swordsman were never found nor were their swords. The three are Kushimaru Kurirare, Jinin Akebino, and Mangetsu Hozuki who was considered the strongest of all seven being able to wield all seven blades with ease. They were last spotted searching for Orochimaru."

"How do you know that Talon did Jiraiya tell you?" asked Kiba

"Yes in fact he did. I was very glad he was able to find them and the fact that he is searching for Orochimaru only means he is looking for his brother, who was taken by Orochimaru a little bit before Mangetsu and the others started dying or going missing. So I figure if we assist them and save Suigetsu and anyone else who can be helped. I assume Orochimaru has many unwilling subjects that have grown tired of his evil deeds and experiments against his own. I think I can get them to assist us in our more brutal missions I can handle them due to my training and so can some of the older Jonin and chunin as well as Naruto due to his upbringing. You newly promoted chunin have not seen the horrors of life and death and hatred of other countries due to you protecting your own it is maddening especially when you know some of the carnage is not needed. I believe the senior ninja would agree with me on this." He finished then Shikamaru asked honestly saying

"In your opinion, who in this group would be able to function in a war like let us say the 3rd great ninja war?"

"I guess I would have to say You, Kiba, Neji, Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, and Shino. I would add Sakura but she is not to be trusted Hinata even though she has grown strong I do not believe she could handle all the bloodshed yet. And as for Choji I believe he will need to experience an extreme loss of someone close as to realize that killing though wrong is sometimes very necessary, now I would suggest that all who are on the mission to meet Sasori's spy follow me and Naruto we have much to discuss and many formations to prepare. And with that they all departed and headed towards Namikaze compound and the others not on the mission went as well to just learn a couple of ninjutsu and taijutsu from Talons personal library. It was quite impressive to them as well that Talon would allow such a thing but everyone knew it was only the jutsu he wanted them to see. When they arrived everyone decided to eat supper first and decided on BBQ pork, chicken, rice, and soba noodles. And while they ate everyone was introduced to Talons ladies and needless to say everyone liked them a lot. In fact even Kiba who was known as a flirt to women, did not make any innuendos or lewd comments. Shino who rarely said anything actually had a full conversation with Mabui who did to his surprise knew quite a bit about insects and arachnids. After about two hours everyone went and began their plan of attack and defense, counters and escapes, and finally comparing advantages and disadvantages. It was quite remarkable at how well everyone learned and worked together and how those who were not on the mission made great suggestions and gave very clear analysis. After another 5 hours everyone was going to leave but was stopped when Naruto said.

"Hey everyone I think you guys and girls should just stay here tonight and leave tomorrow it would be a lot easier. I mean after all we have to practice our strategies tomorrow in order to perfect them and we should be ready for anything since we might run into more than just a spy. It could very well be a well set ambush." And with that the last few days past and the mission was on. They just wondered what it was going to hold for them.

(On the way to the meeting point)

It was midday and the team which consisted of Naruto, Talon, Kakashi, Neji, Lee, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and an added team element of Shino and Ten Ten the team was well equipped for anything that may happen. Naruto who was leading the mission spoke

"We will stop here and take cover in the forest. It is time for Talon to get into character and us to set up the trap. We left a day early for this very reason. Now while Talon is preparing I want Neji to check our surroundings and I want Ten Ten to go with Lee and set up counter measures on the other side of the bridge it is about a half mile up the road. Shino you go with them and send some of your Kikaichu ahead to make sure the area is clear before they prepare to set the traps. Kakashi I want you recording the meeting with your Sharingan. And I will have my clones disguised as another line of attack and defense if we are compromised but I will not do so until the area is secured and traps are set now everyone move out." It was a relief for everything to go as planned and everything moved so quickly that it did in fact create a lot of confidence for a team that was still not sure what was going to occur on a mission they only knew one thing about. As for Talon while the others prepared he sensed three large chakra levels that he knew had to be the three ninja swordsman he was told of by Jiraiya seeing he was not needed at the moment he told Naruto what he was going to do he left.

(Else Where)

In the eastern part of the forest was three of the Ninja Swordsman of the Mist the first and strongest was Mangetsu Hozuki. He was medium height with a lean build neck length white hair and was very neat in his appearance. His eyes were purple and he had shark like teeth, his attire was a black shirt with the Hozuki clan symbol on the back, and black pants and sandles, and he carried a custom long sword shaped like a katana only 5 times longer and 3 times wider and it was made of chakra conductive metal. Next was Jinin Akebino and he was tall with long black hair, brown eyes, and a mustache, he did not have his sword since he had to do away with it because of his great notoriety with it. He was very well known to disregard defenses with his legendary hammer ax. He was wearing a brown and grey jumpsuit with grey leg warmers and grey cape and boots. He carried a long serpent handled claymore sword with his name engraved on it. The final Swordsman was Kushimaru Kurirare who had lost his sword as well he was tall and lean built almost wiry he had long blonde hair that he now wore cut to just below the shoulder and it was in a pony-tail. His mask was much like Kakashi only covering half his face which was made of his old Hunter Nin mask now obviously cut in half. His clothing consisted of a black jumpsuit and grey steel toed combat boots. On his back was a longer than average Katana shaped sword. It was rather simple with only the blade and black handle and no sheathe. Seeing Talon in front of them all of them readied for action, but as they looked him over they noticed he was releasing no malice, blood lust, or hatred. He seemed to just want to talk. Looking at his team Mangetsu raised his hand to signal them to stand down which they dead without question.

Talon seeing that they had calmed down spoke up with a calm and very easy going tone saying.

"Hello my name is Talon Treysai-Namikaze and I am here to recruit you for my organization. We are called "The Elites" and we are working to stop several factions from destroying the Ninja World and the innocents in it. Now I know nothing comes free so I offer you this on my authority as a Sannin of the Leaf, I offer you protection from your home village, the best equipment, weapons, jutsu, and finally and most importantly to you Mangetsu, your little brother Suigetsu Hozuki. I have a team I am apart of right now and we are looking for Orochimarus location as we speak. I also have it from a very reliable source that Orochimaru takes your brother everywhere he goes so as to discover the secrets of the Hozuki clan. Now if this person we are to meet tomorrow is honest I think he will be for the most part we will at least know where to look for him and at best find him at the local base that I am sure is nearby. So will you join us on these promises? I will swear on it in blood if need be." Hearing that really surprised everyone present since very few people even made blood promises and those that did were very serious about it. So after a few minutes of discussing everything with his team and thinking about the knowledge at stake about the whereabouts of his brother Mangetsu replied to Talon saying

"We accept your conditions on the terms that we answer and work only for you. Any man willing to swear something in blood and mean it is someone who will be worth following. We as a unit also request that upon mission completion we be allowed to be your private assassination squad."

"I agree to those terms but what about on the off chance that we do not find your brother?"

"We will stay besides I would wager our chances of finding him will be easier with you and your organization seeing as you have access to many different information brokers. So we will as I said previously will stay, is there anything we need to do upon enlisting with the Leaf?" Mangetsu asked

"Well you all you won't be going to the Leaf, well at least not as Shinobi I will be keeping you guys under wraps and as "The Elites" hunter ninja I want you all to not only hunt enemies of the Leaf and allies but to also recruit ninja you deem worthy to the cause. I believe as of right now the way things are going we will need every bit of help we can gather."

"I agree." Said Jinin "We have seen a lot of things going on that are wrong in our travels and though we may be viewed as blood thirsty we are far from it and we are very worried about our old home it seems the purges have stopped but the new leader is still sadistic and unlike Yagura who was secure in his power this new Mizukage is power hungry."

"Who is this new Mizukage and what is his or her name?"

"Her name is Mei Terumi; I used to know her in the academy the class just before the one Zabuza killed them all, we had graduated ahead of time schedule as did Kushimaru, Mangetsu, and Kisame Hoshigake." Said Jinin finishing his peace

"Well since I have accepted your terms and you have accepted mine I am glad we can decimate any adversary." And with that the group met with Naruto. Talon sent a telepathic link to Naruto letting him know he was returning to him with Jiraiya's assets. As the group was on their return they all had one major thought for the mission, kill Orochimaru when the opportunity presents itself.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto the new way of life

Chapter 5: Enter Orochimaru

Talon was sitting peacefully in his disguise as Sasori he was being watched at different distances by the team as well as sending a few shadow clones with the Swordsman of the Mist. He suspected who would be coming after talking with Naruto and Kakashi about who could be close enough to Orochimaru that they could have valuable information and also be skillful enough to sneak away from said man. So sitting there Talon looked and saw a cloaked man approaching him. After sensing no threatening aura from him he waited a bit more comfortably, as the man got closer he recognized the man as Kabuto Yakushi also known as Orochimarus' right hand man. Seeing this as either an opportunity or a trap, Talon went on with the plan. As Kabuto walked closer he kneeled on one knee in front of Talon and said

"Lord Sasori it has been quite some time has it not, I have gained much information. Do you wish it to be told to you now?"

He asked in a polite mood.

"Yes Kabuto I do." Talon said in Sasoris' gruff voice.

"Well to start with Orochimaru has been upping his experiments on bloodlines and has even cloned a few in bloodline holders he has had in his possession. As far as his tracking the Akautski he has maintained a low profile on that particular issue. He seems to be comfortable letting the hidden villages handle your group."

Kabuto finished, Talon then asked

"Has he still been training the Uchiha brat?" Talon asked

"Yes everyday lord Sasori the boy has grown strong he may even be Sannin level himself."

"Interesting news but where is he now Kabuto?"

"He is just 5 miles pass the bridge he is in one of the mountain ridgelines and is very well hidden. If you wish to go I would have to take you." Said Kabuto

Talon then began saying

"I see then take me there now-."

But he was cut off by someone he suspected might show up, and when he did see who it was it answered his question of whether it was a trap. But Kabuto did something surprising and jumped in front of Talon in a defending motion and said

"Lord Orochimaru you never did believe I was working for you for my health did you?"

"Of course not Kabuto it is the ninja world after all, I have used many people to get where I am."

"That I know very well Lord Orochimaru. But you must know me well enough by now to know I would never-."

Kabuto stopped mid-sentence and activated his chakra scalpel and turned around suddenly trying to kill Talon who by now had brought out his swords to deflect the attack with extreme precision. Kabuto seeing his attack fail finished his previous sentence saying

"I would never betray you!" Talon being who he was had his Rinnegan blazing and activated his Asura Path and launched his chakra cannon from the palm of his hand. But the attack was aimed at Orochimaru and was also a distraction for Kabuto who was knocked clean across the face by a now present Rock Lee and a shadow using Shikamaru who had managed to catch Orochimaru and Kabuto who was actually in extreme pain since by Shikamaru holding Kabuto upon his being punched by Lee it made the medic ninja take the full power of the punch.

Orochimaru seeing he had nowhere to go exploited one weakness of the shadow possession jutsu which was use more chakra then what is in the attack to disrupt the jutsu. And it would have worked had Naruto not flashed next to him and added some of his own chakra to the jutsu thus making it impossible for even him to break the jutsu without help. But remember this is Orochimaru and he is never captured for long, and just like a snake he shed his skin and was free from the jutsu. Once he got some distance he launched several wind blades directly at Shikamaru. Seeing he had no way to dodge Shikamaru released the jutsu and jumped away. He then asked Naruto

"What should we do now that Orochimaru is here?"

Naruto replied saying.

"You get Lee, Ten Ten, and Choji together and focus on Kabuto. The rest of us will pursue Orochimaru. I will leave a couple of restraining seals with you as well okay."

Naruto received a nod from Shikamaru as well as the seals. Shikamaru then called forth to Choji, Lee, and Ten Ten and began the fight with the still somewhat aching Kabuto.

(With Talon)

Talon seeing that Naruto was still helping Shikamaru decided to engage the snake bastard himself. As Talon fought he opted to use the Eagle Claw style used by the monks in the Wind Country.

Talon then began using his perfect technique against the Sannins experience. In his case the tactic was working well, Talon used his hand in the shape of the Eagles Claw and aimed to kill by throwing punches and gouges at the throat, neck, and eyes.

Orochimaru on the other hand was very surprised the young man was able to use such an ancient and destructive style. Seeing that his Serpent style was not going to work he opted for the style of the Monkey taught to him by Hiruzen Sarutobi. He began his assault and started to recover some lost ground, he threw a right straight to Talons body which connected and followed up with a solid round house kick which made Talon jump back. Talon did not panic at his opponent's new found rhythm, but instead decided to use the style of the Northern Praying Mantis. He started quickly by hitting and even destroying the joints of Orochimaru and then finished with a low chakra infused round house kick to the knee which caused everyone nearby to hear the shattering crack that it caused.

Orochimaru, who was preparing to flee, was in massive pain. He quickly called for Kabuto who Orochimaru realized was being beaten and now appeared to be captured by the Leaf Shinobi. Seeing no other choice but to run and try to escape. He would get his wish when managed to summon a small man sized snake to carry him to his lair. After that happened Orochimaru thought things would go like they used to do, with him fleeing and escaping without incident. But what he did not know was that Talon had placed a tracking seeds all over his body with every hit he landed. Talon seeing no reason to pursue until he felt the seeds reach a stopping point which was just the pulsing of the seeds would slow down upon Orochimaru taking a complete halt or a slow walk. Seeing he had nothing else to do he saw Naruto dealing with the arrival of some Sound Ninja Jonin that appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the group of not only Naruto but Kakashi, Neji, and Shino. The group was surrounded, to some even considered outnumbered but whoever would think such a thing would be completely wrong. Naruto powered up a Rasengan, Neji covered his hands with Bear shaped Chakra apparitions, Kakashi powered his Raikiri, and finally Shino called forth upon his Kikaichu forming a big sphere. Talon decided to stop and see what happens and watched on as the group unleashed their attacks. Naruto and Neji struck first with Naruto and his Rasengan not only hitting one man but cutting through him and continuing till he reached the last man in his path which was 5.  
Neji and his Bear Palms attack was swift yet full of power when he hit one man the after effect hit four more thus eliminating the threat nearest to him.

Kakashi and his attack did as it always did and finished his opponents in the same cruel and merciless fashion it always did. Shino surrounded his opponents in the sphere of beetles he had but instead of taking chakra they buried themselves in the chakra system by way of eating through the skin and veins. It had to be a painful death by any terms, after everything was over Talon said to everyone

"I have set tracking seeds on Orochimaru we should have his location in no time so everyone prep yourselves we will move shortly I am sure. Naruto do you think we should check on Lee and the others I think they finally have Kabuto subdued and with us there we will solidify the capture."

"I agree lets go on meet up with them." Said Naruto who then asked

"I was wondering where are our allies from the Mist, will they meeting us at the base or will we be picking them up on the way?"

"We will pick them up on the way they will be needed no doubt."

And with that said they went to finish the capture of Kabuto and then retrieve The Swordsman upon locating Orochimaru.

(Arriving at the capture site of Kabuto)

With Shikamaru holding Kabuto and Ten Ten placing an array of seals on Kabuto it made it clear to see he was done for. And with Rock Lee being the speed and power it was nigh impossible for him to escape.

Kabuto looking at his predicament knew it was a lost cause to try and escape and simply closed his eyes and waited to be transported to the Leaf Village. He knew escape would be easier for him than it would be for others, and if the Leaf village was like he remembered it would be as easy as a drunken Anko Mitarashi. But he was surprised as well when they placed him in a stasis scroll thus effectively and immediately ending his chance for a miracle escape. Ten Ten decided to throw the scroll to Naruto who had caught it without incident and placed inside his robes. Naruto then stopped after seeing everything had settled down he then approached and said

"Alright everyone we are moving out immediately Talon lead the way to that Bastard we have no time to waist."

"Right brother let's move out follow me closely you here."

"Right!" they said in unison leaving in a blur following Talon and Naruto. On the way they rendezvoused with the remaining Swordsman and thus had their full complement of a team and were headed to make sure Orochimaru was finished.

(Orochimaru in his throne room)

Sitting in his chair overlooking what appeared to be an arena was Orochimaru. To his left was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, they were both just sitting and standing in silence as some of Orochimarus men were preparing for the possible arrival of the Leaf Ninja and the power they no doubt possessed. Orochimaru then looked at Sasuke and said

"Sasuke my boy it is time for you to confront your old comrades they are on their way here no doubt."

"Really why should I care about Naruto and Sakura they are no threat to me."

"I would have agreed with that the year before but not now."

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked now curious

"I say that because Naruto is not with Sakura and is accompanied by his brother a man named Talon Treysai Namikaze. Naruto and Talon were also both wearing the same cloaks we got from Hanzo identifying us as Sannin."

"So that was just an embarrassing title you all achieved through defeat. Are you saying that these two have actually earned the title through proof of strength?" Asked Sasuke

"That is exactly what I am saying and let me warn you Naruto is no longer the idiot you knew as a genin. And his brother even more so, summon Guren, Jugo, a couple of the stage 2 curse seal users. I will join in on this battle as well."

"Really now you sure must find them to be a threat this time."

"I do since Kakashi Hatake is with them as well as the student and copy of Might Guy is with them. I recognize another as the Hyuga Prodigy Neji Hyuga and the weapon specialist Ten Ten."

"Team 9 huh anyone else I should worry about?"

"Yes there are two more heirs from your graduation class. One Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, they have no doubt captured Kabuto Yakushi and as I said before on their way here now do as I have ordered immediately there is not much time."

"OK Orochimaru it will be done." Said Sasuke in a respectful tone. Leaving to get who he was ordered to alert.

(With the Leaf and Swordsman)

The squad had just arrived at the base of Orochimaru and knew sneaking in was not needed so Naruto being who he was simply charged in with a Big Ball Rasengan. And as always the mission started Naruto style, loud and obnoxious with no filter at all. Talon, Ten Ten, and Lee went in first after the entrance was made followed in by Kushimaru, Jinpachi, and Mangetsu. The rear was covered by Kakashi, Naruto, and Shino. Neji was the last one in since his Byakugan could see in all directions. Neji went on in pursuit of the Swordsman since they needed to check every room quickly yet thoroughly to find Suigetsu and Choji was sent on another assignment upon finding the base. Once inside the fight began in full for Talon and his two teammates. Talon opted to use his Rinnegan, and his Choy li Fut kung Fu and trench knives as far as Hand to Hand went. He was glad he did to since the fights were extremely close quarters. Talon was also back to back with Lee who was using the 2nd of the 8 inner gates. In conjunction with that Ten Ten was using a tanto enhancing it with fire chakra. They were fighting in perfect unison with Talon literally cutting people in half and bulldozing his adversaries. Rock Lee was as usual breaking his opponent's necks with jabs alone and smashing the spines of his enemies as well. It was a truly gruesome yet beautiful dance of death. The swordsman however went straight in behind Talon and Co. and engaged the enemy with their usual eagerness. Once in however they split off in the direction they thought held their leaders little brother. Talon sent a clone with them as well and proceeded to finish his opponents off. As the swordsman left Naruto followed and went in another direction with Kakashi and Shino and Neji. With Talon and his team going down the center hall Talon opted to activate his Byakugan in his left eye and keep his Rinnegan in the other. Looking down the corridors he saw that Naruto and the others would most likely be meeting him and the others further in since every maze has end. So after the halls were cleared the group continued down the hall until a huge earthshaking rumble was heard above the entire base. And Talon knew immediately who it was. And he was proven right in the fact that Choji Akimichi literally put his foot down. Talon was glad Choji did so right in front of him because beyond the point he was going he saw with his Byakugan that there was a brigade of Sound Ninja on the other side. Looking up through the hole in the roof at the Hidden Leaf Giant he said with a smile.

"Hey Choji I appreciate the help but do you see a faster way to Orochimaru?"

"I am glad you asked I will make you one instead of looking. Can you sense him with those seed pods?"

"Yes but I cannot sense his exact location all I know is he in that direction but since this is a maze I can't tell which hall or room it is." Talon said pointing in the direction he could sense him in.

"Is Naruto or the others in that direction?"

"No one friendly is in that area so I guess you could demolish it huh?"

"You got it. Get back everyone it is time for my new jutsu." Choji then stepped back and did something amazing he was already in a full body partial expansion but he then said

"Triple Full Body Ultra Expansion Jutsu!" and in an instant he grew to the height of a Boss summons he then called out and went through the hands seals ending in the tiger and finally he engaged in the "Human Boulder Technique" but he called it something new.

Once he finished his transformations he began glowing red and orange and then became covered in red hot flames. And then he began spinning in place crying out

"Fire Style: Gargantuan Flaming Human Boulder!" and in a flash Choji released his power and all you could hear were the screams of Choji' victims and the call of Choji saying follow him. Talon for one was already moving forward with Lee and Ten Ten close behind. After a bit running they were greeted with the site of Orochimaru and his assembled Elites. It was a great site for Talon since he was always up for a challenge and with Lee and Ten Ten with him was going to be one heck of a party. Talon kept looking around however for Choji as well since he seemed to disappear. But he was answered when a large figure climbed out of a pile of rubble with a huge smile on his face. Choji looked at Talon and said

"I was hoping to get to use my new Jutsu and you afforded me the chance I appreciate that greatly. So what should we do about this situation here?" Choji asked ignoring the surrounding Sound Ninja and Sasukes' Team of Orochimaru's best.

Talon looked at the Lee and Ten Ten and then back to Choji and said

"Since we have no idea who we are dealing with be cautious and pick the one you want to fight but by no means engage Orochimaru, he is mine to deal with."

"Yosh!" shouted Lee in excitement "I will take the large Orange haired one he seems to a have a look of fierceness in his eyes. I will see if I can't extinguish it."

"Okay Lee you got the crazed looking giant" Talon said, Orochimaru spoke saying

"He is named Jugo and he will not lose to some Might Guy look alike." He said in a mocking tone. Talon ignored him however and said

"Lee do your thing and take down any Sound Jonin you can." And with that Lee was gone.

"Talon who should I fight?" Asked Choji

"Take down that purple haired girl over there but use your ninjutsu first I suspect she is hiding something that may prove difficult."

"Okay here I goooooo!" He shouted determinedly

Talon then looked at Ten Ten and said grinning I want you to handle those Sound Ninja and a those few Curse Seal users. I think the "Weapons Mistress of the Leaf" should be able to test all her old and new weapons."

"I could not agree with you more but what about Sasuke he is still unaccounted for and do you think I could really handle a group of Curse Seal enhanced Ninjas?"

"Sure you can just keep your distance and to assist you I will send a few "Wood Clones" as well."

"Thank you Talon I will end this quick so I can help the others till Naruto and the others arrive."

"Okay get going I will deal with the Snake and his apprentice." Talon said staring down Orochimaru with not a glint of fear, excitement, or hate. But a look of validation, now he knew he was strong and had battles with many strong opponents but in the end it was never to the death. But this was different this fight was for keeps and only way to lose was to escape or die. And if he could help it there would be no escape, and then there was Sasuke Uchiha. Talon really wished Naruto was here so he could settle this business with the Uchiha. But knowing Naruto was on the way at any rate Talon engaged the two in haste.

"Come on Orochimaru and you too Sasuke Uchiha my brother is on his way to deal with you and I will keep you busy until then."

With that said Talon summoned his other weapon of choice, it was the staff spear combo he used when he had awaken from his stasis. He even named the black and golden spear/staff "The Destroyer". Talon then went in aiming at Orochimaru but was blocked by Sasuke who said still blocking the staff

"You are forgetting I am here are you not?"

"Of course I am it is not like your Madara, Izuna, Itachi, or Shisui. You are just the man who wishes he was them, you would probably be stronger than them if you let go of your ego and selfish ambitions."

"What would you know about my clan? You are not Uchiha in fact you are beneath all Uchiha, you could not even began to compare yourself to us!" Sasuke shouted

Talon then did something Sasuke was not expecting he showed him his Rinnegan. Sasuke was surprised since he had only heard of the legendary Doujutsu but he hid it well. Sasuke then withdrew his blade and proceeded to use the Uchiha Interceptor Fist in conjunction with the Hebi Style of Orochimaru to battle against Talon who had recalled his spear/staff and adjusted to using the style of the Bear Fist. It was a style based around strength, speed, and deception. It was the deception one would get from a bear which usually appears slow and repetitive and solely uses its power, but that could not be more untrue since bears are in fact capable of great speed and agility and not to mention balance. Talon used the Bear Fist revolved around attacking head on at high speed leading with both fist aiming to punish an opponent and throw them off balance. It was impressive also in that it relied on the ability to fight using your senses to their highest level. And its final benefit was in order to use it you had to condition your body to endure punishment as well as take it meaning your body was also the shield just as much as your hands, arms, legs, and feet.

Talon was using the Rinnegan to its fullest potential and supplemented the Bear Fist with its ability to spread energy more fluidly through the body. Talon was blocking every strike with his hands alone in the same way a bear uses it paws to parry its enemy. Talon was patient during the barrage Sasuke unleashed and finally it paid off when Sasuke over extended and Talon let him know it. Talon retaliated with three hard straights to Sasukes' face, chest, and stomach. Talon then finished by appearing behind Sasuke and nailing him in his spine with a speed Sasuke was not expecting. But the last attack had no effect since Sasuke substituted himself before it could connect. Talon then turned abruptly dodging and countering a now present Orochimaru who was shocked to receive a kick to his knee and a punch to his jaw by Talon who was grinning saying to the Snake Charmer

"You didn't think I forgot about you did you? How could I forget the most dishonorable Sannin."

Orochimaru replied saying

"I am surprised at your skills even further. You seem to have many abilities ones I will enjoy using after I defeat you and take your body." He finished with a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"Fuck that Orochimaru I am going to destroy once he tells me how he got those eyes. Now tell me you son of a bitch!" Yelled and enraged Sasuke.

"Fine I awaken it the same way you do your Sharingan, and since I have them nothing is off limits to me." Talon said seriously

"But that is impossible how could you possess them? You don't even have the blood of an Uchiha who were said to be descendants of the sage."

"I am not an Uchiha this is true but I am a wielder of the Rinnegan. I do not know how but I do and your brother a friend of mine confirmed it." He said telling a half-truth/lie. And with the mention of Itachi it really set Sasuke off. Who along with Orochimaru attacked in tandem.

Now to most this would have been suicide but for Talon he was taught to face more than one opponent more than dealing with singular opponents. But the fact that both opponents were Kage level and one had knowledge of battle beyond most it was difficult. Talon played it safe and changed to the stance of the Northern Praying Mantis which used whip-like/circular motions to deflect direct attacks, which are followed up by precise attacks to the opponent's vital spots. So Talon emulating the Mantis down to the use of his fingers like a Mantis hook like appendages began moving around blocking and striking. When Sasuke threw a right jab Talon would move to hook outwards with his left hand while shifting his body left as well. He then used the turning force to attack Sasuke's neck. It was dodged expertly by the Uchiha however who ducked at the last second to allow Orochimaru to launch his attack which was a combination of a high kick and followed by a left hook. But the party of three was interrupted when the arrival of Naruto and company was acknowledged. Talon saw this as an opportunity and launched 8 Water Bullets at Orochimaru and Sasuke causing both to jump back to the place the fight started.

Orochimaru looking around saw that his cannon fodder was defeated and naturally dead. And his top subjects were too occupied by their opponents, He then was a bit relieved when another 2 dozen of his men showed up from the Labyrinth he called a base.

Naruto smiled seeing his brother without so much as a scratch and Sasuke looking surprised at how much Naruto had changed. Naruto then looked behind him towards Kakashi and said

"Don't worry Sensei I won't falter in the least. Sasuke is finally going to see he was the inferior one between us. It is destiny that we settle this. I ask that you stay out of this and let me and my brother handle the Snake and his protégé."

"Do what you have to do Naruto this is your call, we will assist Choji and the others." And with that they split up to assist said Ninja.

(Kakashi and Choji vs. Guren)

Kakashi went to support Choji he saw his opponent was a Crystal Release user. And with Choji being extremely gifted physically and in the use of Earth and Fire Style he felt he could be of assistance with his opponent. Guren was smirking at the sight of Kakashi. But that was a front; in truth she was extremely worried about her situation. On the one side Choji was impossible to out muscle and he was resistant to most of her attacks and her blood line limit consumed quite a bit of chakra. Looking at her situation she knew she really had only one option and that was to attack head on with her strongest jutsu. So gathering the necessary chakra she formed the ram seal and bellowed

"Crystal Release: Siege of Crystal spikes!" and from the floor rose thousands of crystal spikes all aimed at Choji and Kakashi. But instead of panicking Choji transformed into a human boulder and sped off in the direction outside of the attacks range and in doing so he drew Guren's attention away from Kakashi who summoned a mud wall and jumped above to land directly in front of Guren with his Sharingan blazing. Guren being surprised at his sudden appearance foolishly stared Kakashi straight in the eyes, but before should could close them her body shut down and she was defeated. Kakashi had put her in a powerful genjutsu he called "Light and Dark" which made the person the good and evil in themselves. Seeing she was down Kakashi was going to put a restraint seal on her but was denied the opportunity due to a large snake summons that coiled around her and then disappeared back to wherever it was going to take her. Kakashi then looked over to Rock Lee and Shikamaru who were engaging a weird beast indeed Kakashi was suddenly joined by Choji, Ten Ten, and the wood clone of Talon. Kakashi asked everyone should they help the other two but with an all-round reply of not necessary they simply watched.

(Rock Lee and Shikamaru vs. Jugo)

Rock Lee was thoroughly enjoying himself and was happy to have a powerful opponent. Lee was in fact using the third gate and was pushing his opponent who was simply crazy once he transformed into a second stage of what Lee was assumed was the curse seal. But unknown to Lee, Jugo was where it was created from. And it was his gift that was also the giants curse. Lee would be privy to that information in the future. Lee was joined however by one Shikamaru Nara, who was already using his "shadow possession jutsu" and had Jugo in a literal bind even he could not escape. Lee looking at Shikamaru asked quickly

"Should we capture him I think he can be useful. It seems that he can go from calm to crazed in a blink of an eye, I believe with help he can be a productive Leaf Ninja."

"Okay Lee" said Shikamaru reaching for a restraint and chakra seal, once found he through it to Lee and said "Put those on him now I cannot hold him much longer, once you do we will seal him up in this scroll."

Rock Lee did so in a manner fitting of his teacher and blurred away in an instant and put down the raging warrior. Shikamaru then quickly sealed away Jugo and placed the scroll in jacket. Looking around they found the others watching Talon and Naruto fight Sasuke and Orochimaru. Seeing they were outmatched against at least Orochimaru so they went to the group of Leaf Ninja to become spectators.

(Talon and Naruto vs. Sasuke and Orochimaru)

Talon was relaxed preparing to use the art known as Jeet Kun Do, while Naruto was preparing to engage in the art known as Tiger Style Kung Fu. Looking at Sasuke Naruto began walking in a slow rhythm going in a direction away from Talon and Orochimaru. Talon did the same in the opposite direction beckoning Orochimaru to follow him. Once separated from each other the fight was considered on.

(Talon and Orochimaru)

Talon stare down Orochimaru the same as he did before and this time he had an even greater insight to how Orochimaru did combat. Not saying a word Talon called Orochimaru to him by giving the finger. Orochimaru not one to be insulted engaged Talon, but he was surprised when Talon began intercepting his attacks with his own. Talon was using Jeet Kun Do which was completely foreign to Orochimaru. Jeet Kun Do was made to use offense as defense, and focused on all four ranges of combat, using any technique that applied to any given situation. Talon proceeded to attack in earnest while focusing on destroying Orochimarus spirit by showing him none of his attacks would work. Orochimaru however showed why he was Kage level shinobi and landed a few devastating combos in the beginning of the fight but as he progressed he was becoming more and more ineffective. Orochimaru seeing his taijutsu was failing him after a few minutes of pure ineffectiveness he decided to use the Kusanagi. Once summoned Orochimaru then proceeded to launch attack after attack at the unarmed Talon who could only laugh at Orochimaru and his barbaric and ungraceful swordsman ship. Talon decided to summon "The Destroyer" and engaged Orochimaru with the same style of Spear and Staff work he used against Killer Bee, the Six and a half point pole. The style focused on balancing defense and offense, by distributing the proper energy, to make the staff effective in each attack whether it is short or long range. Talon dropped into the stance which was bending the knees and holding the staff long ways across his chest. Giving him balance to strike and defend.

Seeing the unknown stance taken by Talon Orochimaru attacked to test this new and unknown form. He was surprised however when Talon launched an almost invisible attack that connected with Orochimaru and his now swollen left eye. Orochimaru was not affected though and tried to attack again but like normal he was predictable and was thrown back by slam to the gut by the staff. Orochimaru now fully infuriated jumped back and attacked with several powerful wind blades aiming to cut Talon into pieces. Talon dodged them expertly and secretly absorbed one of them. He then he had to maneuver away again when Orochimaru appeared behind calling out

"Striking Shadow Snakes 100 snake barrage!" and out of Orochimarus sleeve sure enough were at least 100 snakes. Talon flew back quickly and fired off several dragon flame bullets without using hand seals. After that was dodged by Orochimaru however he decided to use his Asura Path and fired from his shoulders these weapons he dubbed Chakra Missiles. In an instant Orochimaru was dodging and weaving through the missiles just like a snake but in doing so his concentration went temporarily off of his adversary which proved to be a mistake. Out of nowhere Talon launched a concentrated Chakra Blast he called

"Explosive Liger Beam!" and out of his hand shot a beam of silver and gold chakra that cut a hole through Orochimaru. Once the attack connected and Talon was going to finish he heard the sound of lightning crackling in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke. Looking over he saw Sasuke flying down towards his downed brother, he was about to charge in but realized quickly it was not necessary. Orochimaru however seized this opportunity to try and run but was surprised when looked down to see his legs restrained by tree branches. Talon looked and said

"Don't worry Orochimaru I still have not forgotten you in this fight and Naruto is not done yet."

"Don't be a fool Naruto is surely died after that I myself would be hard pressed to survive an attack like that."

"We will see Orochimaru and I believe you will be the one in shock." Talon said turning away and looking away, unbeknownst to Talon though Orochimaru had begun to use his skin shedding rejuvenation technique.

(With Naruto and Sasuke)

Naruto looked over towards his brothers' fight and saw that Talon was going to okay once his fight hit its stride and even laughed hoping Talon would kill Orochimaru. But he was interrupted from his thoughts by Sasuke who said.

"Naruto I am surprised to see you actually fighting me alone, I would have thought you more intelligent than that. Then again you were always an idiot, Sakura always used to say it, by the way how is that going for you are you still chasing her." Said Sasuke

"Insults are always typical of you Sasuke as it was for most of your clan. In fact only your brother was above such comments and remarks, you however fit the bill of a perfect Uchiha believing your entitled, perfect, and superior. Well let's see if that is true or not. And as for Sakura she is a non-factor in my life completely irrelevant actually. And she really is now totally useless since she has had her Chakra sealed off and thrown into Maximum security prison."

"Oh I see her helping me stay off the Leaf Villages radar finally caught up to her. Oh well win some you lose some, now answer me this are you still intending to bring me back to the Leaf?"

"Yes in a way I am." Naruto said smiling

"How so idiot?" asked Sasuke

"In a body bag I know longer wish to save you from a fate I am quite sure you will avoid. But when I see Itachi I will apologize to him since I plan to kill you!"

And with that Naruto attacked using his Tiger Style Kung Fu along with the speedy movements of his Namikaze Style taijutsu. Sasuke not being one to wait attacked as well. Sasuke approached with his Sharingan ablaze trying to predict and intercept Naruto and his assault. But Sasuke was in for a surprise since Naruto was moving so fast and shifting his position so randomly that he could not pin point his next position.

Naruto on the other hand approached the fight like he trained for by not allowing Sasuke to use his most powerful weapon and that was his Sharingan. He even trained in the art of the sword and the weapon he found that once belonged to Hanzo the Salamander. So as he got close enough Naruto slashed down with his hand like a Tigers Claw and missed by a centimeter at best or so Sasuke thought. Naruto in fact landed a light cut on Sasuke and with that being notice Naruto surrounded his finger-tips with Wind Chakra effectively extending his reach. Sasuke seeing this with his Sharingan tried to gain some distance, once he did he formed the Tiger Seal and cried out

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Quadruple Flaming Barrage!" and out his mouth came four massive Grand Fireballs. All aimed to turn Naruto into ashes. Naruto countered quickly by calling out

"Uzumaki Style: Water Fortress!" in an instant a large Water wall of water surrounded Naruto protecting him from Sasuke and his fire jutsu. Sasuke thinking he could take advantage of Naruto and his Water Fortress pulled out his Kusanagi and poured lightning Chakra into it and leaped forward hoping to electrify the water. And it would probably have worked had he not been stopped by a wall of wind as well. Naruto then let the jutsu disperse and attacked Sasuke again with a new sense of purpose. Naruto decided to use the Hiraishin and proceeded to throw his Hiraishin Kunai. Sasuke dodged all three predictably and was thrown for a loop when he was hit from 4 different directions seemingly at the same time. Sasuke proceeded to hit the floor but quickly recovered launching his newly mastered attack

Sasuke charged the Chidori in an instant then sent it to his blade and proceeded even further to let it spread out across the ground. He called the attack

"Chidori Nagashi!"

After it was launched Naruto threw another kunai and disappeared out the attacks radius. He then formed the hand seal of the tiger and shouted

"Fire Style: Hell Flames!" and out of the palms of Naruto's hands he launched white hot flames at Sasuke. Naruto followed up using a "Wind Style: Whirl Wind Blitz!" the spinning wind storm fused with the now blazing wall of flames causing massive destruction to head towards Sasuke.

Sasuke seeing how this was going activated his stage 1 curse seal, he then proceeded to substitute himself with a dead Sound Ninja and appear behind Naruto who was watching and waiting for his attack to subside. Unknown to Naruto he was open for an attack and attacked he was. Sasuke approached with a skill very few have and slashed Naruto across his back, Naruto was surprised for the first time since the fight started and recomposed himself accordingly. Smiling at Sasuke in mocking tone he said

"Good one Sasuke that was a great hit. But now it is time for me to get serious." And in an instant Naruto began channeling chakra all over his body, he then accessed the Nine-Tails Chakra as well causing the air around him to get very hot and very heavy to breathe. Once he channeled the amount he wanted he simply disappeared. Sasuke however was not a fool and activated the second stage of his curse seal transforming into a bird like appearance. Flapping his hand shaped wings he took to flying and then hovering trying to find Naruto. But when he did it was too late because Naruto was upon slashing down across his left jaw and then spinning in midair kicking Sasuke in the back of the head. Naruto was surprised himself however when Sasuke recovered and carried him to the ceiling and launched him down to the ground at how speeds letting him fall half way through. Sasuke seeing Naruto explode against the ground smirked in arrogance and began charging up his Chidori Sharp spear. Once charged he flew down in speed and manor resembling a comet. In flash he hit his mark piercing through every obstacle in his way, getting himself situated and up right Sasuke saw the Chakra recede and checked for a pulse and found none. He then started smiling and then laughing maniacally shouting

"I did it I killed the damn Demon Fox and permanently put him in his place hahahahahaha!" Sasuke laughed and laughed walking away in an insane cackle. But all that was silenced when he found himself pinned to the wall with two tantos covered in wind chakra through his shoulders. Looking back in shock he saw Naruto with a murderous glint in his eye. Sasuke was shocked but what would happen to him.

"Sasuke I hope you are ready to die meet my newest Rasengan technique I made it especially for this moment." Naruto then started to form a Blue Ball Chakra in his palm, the color changed rapidly however into a red and black orb that shrunk down to the size of Tennis Ball. Sasuke feeling the devastation the attack held tried to pull the blades completely through him so as to possibly escape. But Sasuke was not to perish this day since from across the arena on the east side was a massive explosion that took out a wall. And exiting from the wall were the three mist swordsman, and a Mangetsu look alike and one Neji Hyuga. Who were immediately followed by what appeared to be a massive snake summons. Naruto not being one to let his friends perish took out a Hiraishin Kunai and flung it at the snake and used the new Rasengan variant on said serpent effectively ending it.

Sasuke however was immediately rescued by Orochimaru who escaped completely during the confusion. Talon and Naruto both cursed themselves for being so careless, but quickly let it go since they saved their friends and still technically finish the mission with the capture of Kabuto.

Naruto went and checked on his brother who was mostly unscathed and was very grateful for it being that way. He looked at Talon and said

"Hey Talon good job with the snake bastard, I know you would have killed him."

"I know I could have but I went against the idea since I thought of valuable he was as a captive."

"I see but next time just kill him it would make our jobs in the future much easier."

"I hear you Naruto lets go check on everyone I believe we could all use some time to rest and recover what we can from here."

And so with a few clones dispersed throughout the base they gathered what they could and proceeded to make camp later that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto the new way of life

Chapter 6: truths revealed

The team decided to walk back to Village instead of bolting right back. As it turned out Ten Ten was actually wounded in the hip by one of the curse seal users. The wound was luckily not deadly but was close to an artery. Talon of course fixed it up easily enough, however Choji had begun to show extreme fatigue after the battle when he used his new jutsu and several high level clan jutsu and elemental ninjutsu so he was taking it easy. Rock Lee was alright after he got some rest and a healing tablet Tsunade had made just for him to heal his muscles. Naruto however was a little worse for wear though, as was Talon both happen to be cut by both versions of the Kusanagi. Now they were not going to die but they were going to be down for a while as it pertained to using chakra to high levels at least. They were lucky that they possessed large amounts of chakra so they would be okay. Talon was busy enjoying himself with talking and laughing with the swordsman of the mist. As it turned out Talon was quite the lover of comedy reciting some of the best lines and quotes of the likes of Bernie Mac, Redd Foxx, Eddie Murphy, and Tim Allen as well as some of his own original material. After a while the laughter ceased and the conversation got serious and Talon looked to Suigetsu and asked

"Suigetsu how are you truly feeling I know we're laughing and joking and all that stuff. But you could not this happy all the time."

"Your right and I am a mess admittedly, I wish I could forget all the shit that fucker put me through. And I was beginning to lose hope completely when I thought my brother was dead." Suigetsu said looking down in a bit of sadness.

"Well brother I got you out of there and I am sorry you had to go through all that. Talon and Naruto have made our lives a lot easier though." Spoke Mangetsu

"How so?" asked Suigetsu

"They are allowing us entry into the ranks of a joint organization. It is to unify the countries and villages in order to stop Akautski; we will join however under different circumstances well at least you will. I want you to join the Leaf Village as a Ninja, I, Jinin, and Kushimaru will be working for Talon and Naruto directly. The people you see with us are all in the same group as well."

"Woah I will do as you ask brother, but who will I be teamed with?" he asked out of curiously

"More so then not it will be with Rock Lee, Neji, and Ten Ten. They are officially separated from their teacher Might Guy, who will be taking on a new role by taking on missions with the Elite Jonin Squadrons." Said Talon

"Oh well they seem pretty cool, even if Ten Ten is the only normal one in the team." Suigetsu said grinning exposing his shark like teeth.

"Well Suigetsu from what I can see you are not exactly normal either and in truth no Ninja is normal." Said Talon

"I see your point though you did not have to be so blunt about it." He said looking away and pouting like a child which caused everyone to laugh hysterically.

As it stood though it was time for the swordsman to split away from the group and head to the land of Rivers. Naruto had Gamakichi and Gamatatsu prepare an old base used in the last war. He found it while training with Jiraiya and decided to keep it for himself when he was in the area. So departing without a hassle Talon went on to the front of the pack to talk with Kakashi and Neji. Once he arrived he called for Suigetsu as well, who was moved up in the most unusual way. He turned into a wave of water and then reformed back into his normal self, Suigetsu looking at Talon asked

"What do you need me for man? I was enjoying the slow pace I don't need as much water to drink when I am moving leisurely."

"Well I wanted you to get to know Neji here who will be your squad leader. And I want you to get to know Kakashi since he can help you with getting integrated in the Leaf Villages ninja system and possibly once your mandatory probation is over entry into the ANBU Black Ops. And yes you can double as an ANBU and Jonin. As for where you will be staying, you can stay at the Namikaze compound it has plenty of space and lots of areas to train." He finished

"Well I appreciate that man it is good to know I can stay somewhere with actual sensible people. But one thing and I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I guess I am asking do you have separate homes in the compound, I mean for like one or two people?"

"Actually we do they need a little work but I will have some clones hook the place up decent and in order. Just give me a few days and it will be ready. And remember this as well that even if it may sound stupid you can ask me or my brother for almost anything." Said Talon extending his hand to reassure him of his sincerity, Naruto did the same as well smiling with his same old Fox like appearance.

Suigetsu then said

"Well I have to say I appreciate that a lot, by the way does the Leaf Village have any hot ladies?" He asked with a toothy smirk. Naruto replied quickly saying

"Yes they are but for some reason if a man looks at them with any kind of attraction they seem to take it as him being a pervert. But I think I know a few that might just take a liking to you. Hey do you mind women who are not Kunoichi?" Naruto asked

"No not at all, but are there not any?"

"Well there is Tsume Inuzuka; she is a bit rough around the edges." Before Naruto could explain anymore Kakashi spoke up saying

"I have to stop you there Naruto since me and her are kinda exclusive now. We have been for a minute now, but her daughter is available and since Suigetsu has an animalistic charm about him I think she just might be attracted to him."

"Wow sensei I did not know that you and Tsume were going steady and Hana would be a nice choice. And she is an animal lover. Not calling you an animal Suigetsu, it's just the teeth and your wild attitude it just seems to fit you. And besides there are too many animals in or out of water as ferocious as a shark."

"Cool man I will meet her if she will meet me." He said a bit eager

"I will set it up." Interjected Talon

"I have spoken to her on several occasions and even fought her along with Kurenai Yuhi and other friend and now also my friend Anko Mitarashi. It was at the time not the most hospitable relationship, and Kurenai is still no doubt plotting my down fall." Talon said grinning he was right because back in the Leaf Village Kurenai had a sneezing fit something awful. But that was unknown to him.

Hearing this Suigetsu asked the natural question anyone of a curious nature would ask which was

"What happened and why"

Talon then explained everything in detail and in the end everyone present was laughing at the entire story since it was one story that everyone Chunin and above heard about. After a while the team finally arrived at the gates of the village, upon arrival they were stopped as usual by Izumo and Kotetsu. After the usual sign in and confirmation the group went and told the Hokage everything, which is where we find ourselves now.

Standing in front the 5th Fire Shadow Naruto gave his report and unsealed one Kabuto Yakushi. Once unleashed from the stasis scroll Talon proceeded to shock him awake, being awoken by the pain of the electricity he was a bit dazed and confused. The Medic Ninja however composed himself and realized how surrounded, overpowered, and downright dead he probably was. He did something surprising to most and started laughing and said

"Well would you look at this I am finally caught beaten and probably dead as dead can be. So what can I do for you fine people?" He asked Tsunade looking her dead in the eye.

Tsunade answered saying bluntly

"Tell me everything about what Orochimaru is doing and what the Akautski has been up to. And finally do you have information on Akautski working with any other faction?"

"Well you sure don't beat around the bush, but I can only help you with the Akautski. I have it from Orochimaru himself that Deidara and someone named Tobi are moving onto capture the three tails."

"Wait a second you said the Three Tails it's free?" asked Naruto suddenly

"It is but the word is that the Mizukage is as of right now dead. And you all know that there has not been word of any activity going on in the Mist village." Kabuto said steadily watching for a reaction

Talon then spoke up quickly and said

"Lord 5th he is telling the truth I have it from a reliable source that they are under new leadership someone named Mei Terumi. I have it on good authority that she has not been quite different than Yagura during his Bloody Mist days. But she is bringing the pain on non-blood line holders. I was told it was a very brutal transition. Furthermore I would suggest we investigate the Mist Village, you know maybe see if we can't ally ourselves."

Tsunade thought over everything and then decided to come back to the question later she then asked Kabuto

"What do you know about the rest of Akautski?"

He replied

"I know nothing at all about the rest of them except that Kisame Hoshigake and Itachi Uchiha are partnered together."

Talon hearing this was glad about Kabuto not knowing why they were partnered together. And then it dawned on him that Orochimaru did not seem to speak of knowing who he was. Something he was sure he knew about since that was one of the reasons Hiruzen kept him and his brother apart. He then realized that Orochimaru would have incriminated Danzo and he also realized how they must have a still functional agreement he was unaware of.

Back to Kabuto however Tsunade made a quick conclusion and that was an obvious she bluntly stated to Kabuto was that

"You know way more then you are letting on and if you won't tell us some time in the T&I division will help jog your memory." She said finally but Talon spoke up quickly saying

"No it won't I'm afraid remember he was trained by Orochimaru and any torture whether it be mental or physical would most likely have no chance of success on him." He finished

"And what do you propose we do then Talon?" questioned Tsunade a bit irritated at the new information.

"Well the Rinnegan has many abilities and one is the ability to remove information from a person by removing their souls."

"I would normally argue that that is impossible but with those eyes anything can be done it seems."

"Yes quite true but it is not perfect, but I guess I will ask you the simple question. May I use the technique "The Human Path technique"?"

"Will it kill him?" she asked

"Well that depends on what I find with in him, if he truly has any redeeming attributes I will spare him. If not, well let's just say dear Kabuto will be spared no expense at the hands of the Devil." He said his eyes flashing brightly into the form of the Rinnegan. Tsunade looking at Talon gave him the nod of approval.

Talon then looked at Kabuto with a look void of any emotions. To Kabuto however he was for the first time in his troubled life truly horrified at what was about to happen. Talon not caring at all put his hand on Kabuto's head and said

"Human Path Judgement of the soul technique"

And so it began Talon went through all the memories that Kabuto possessed and what he found first did not shock him much. It was his first recorded memory of how he was helped by someone he called simply mother and raised in an orphanage. As his memories progressed he saw where he first began studying medical ninjutsu and where he ultimately met Orochimaru.

As it turned out in the beginning he did not want to be a ninja but medical specialist. He also wanted to save money and help the orphanage he lived in. The memories after that were kind of basic until he saw an image of him listening in on a conversation with Danzo, Orochimaru, and some unknown ninja and how she was actually named Nonou and she was running the orphanage as a mission. After hearing the conversation progress further he heard Danzo say he lost one man and wanted a replacement and so it was Kabuto. He then saw and heard Kabuto saying that he would make a good Shinobi. After all of that took place the memories showed him working for ROOT as a ninja and spy. And that was where it truly got interesting.

As it turned out Nonou was on a mission in the Hidden Stone Village and that was where he lost what he was. He killed her thinking she was an enemy and after he realized who it was he tried to save her. But it was all in vain and even worse she did not even remember who he was, and that was where the questions started. As Talon progressed he saw where Orochimaru took Kabuto to one of his hideouts and told how ROOT planned to have Kabuto and Nonou kill each other since both possessed so much information on the enemy villages and nations as well as the Leaf itself. He even told Kabuto that Danzo told Nonou the real reason why he joined ROOT.

After that he told Kabuto why Nonou was there in the first place and it was not to gather information but to kill him so as to free him. Of course Kabuto asked why she did not recognize him at all and he was told by Orochimaru that ROOT had the two sent on separate missions with great distances away from each other. In conjunction with that she was shown pictures of Kabuto growing up and showing he was safe from any real harm. And eventually they replaced Kabuto completely with a fake and said that he was a traitor and a double agent thus making her trying to kill him without any real remorse since she did not know if it was really him. But instead of her killing a real or fake Kabuto she was killed by the one she helped and raised. Kabuto quickly concluded at the end that Orochimaru was supposed to kill the survivor. The scene between the two ninja changed completely with Kabuto attacking Orochimaru and of course failing miserably. As Talon watched everything play out he saw where Orochimaru did what he has always been good at and that was manipulate others to do his own bidding. And like he always did he asked a confused Kabuto to follow and see the world through his eyes and find the true meaning of the world. And after all that it showed how Kabuto began assisting him in building the Sound Village and helping him conducting experiments.

Talon continued further and found what he was really looking for and saw Kabuto being asked to gather information on Akautski. Talon then saw Sasori asking Kabuto to gather information on Orochimaru on his experiments with the Impure World Resurrection and his other various experiments. He then saw where Kabuto had really only focused on the likes of Itachi and his ocular jutsu. Talon also saw how the Hidden Stone was rebuilding its armies and how it was allying with Akautski. But yet again those other unknown ninja Talon saw with Akautski were still unknown.

Seeing he was done he thought over everything and realized that Kabuto would never truly understand who or what he is. Talon also put into consideration that he would most likely go completely insane this time, and he would continue to plague the world if he were to have to try to find himself again. So in a swift motion he opened his eyes and pulled out the soul of Kabuto effectively ending his life.

Looking around the room after he did it he saw everyone look at him with a bit of fear well all except Naruto who knew about the ability Talon possessed. Tsunade quickly regained her composure and said

"I see you found it necessary but I have to ask why?"

"I did it out of mercy, Kabuto has gone through so many transformations and identity crisis that it would have made him insane, not crazy but insane. And with his having to rinse and repeat like he was doing it was making him the living definition. Orochimaru and Danzo truly messed him up, and I felt that this was the only way to truly way to grant him some peace and that was death."

"I see your point, so did you get anything at all that would be useful?"

"Yes" He said and he went onto explain everything he saw and told her what secrets Kabuto possessed. After hearing everything she decided to send a team to the Mist Village and she chose Talon, Naruto, Genma, Neji, Kakashi, and Anko on the mission. She then ordered Shikamaru to have the Impure World Resurrection Kinjutsu analyzed and broken down to its beginnings and to see if it had potential to be enhanced she also ordered Naruto to assist once he got to the sealing portion. She had Suigetsu instated as a Special Jonin until he showed he was worthy of anything beyond that point, and as for Jugo he was released from his seal and taken to the hospital for testing and mental treatment, Rock Lee was asked to go see him after the debriefing. The others were given time off and all were dismissed except Talon who saw a look in Tsunade's eyes he was sure was something involving physical contact. Not knowing if it was pain or pleasure he prepared for both. Once everyone made their departures he asked

"Is there something I can help you with Tsunade?"

She smiled and gave him a now recognizable look of lust and got up and engaged him in a bout of kissing. It went further with them starting to grind each other pelvis to pelvis. Talon acted quickly and put a privacy seal up and went to work. And well you know the rest. Talon was to say the least glad to be home.

Later that night he was really lucky to be home since all the other ladies of his life were there as well. Naruto did not sleep very well to say the least. But he swore that the next day was going to be his and one his girl's night and yes there are multiple women.

(The next morning)

Talon was the first up after a late night to say the least. Talon crawled over the sleeping forms of his ladies, getting out the tangle he was in, he went to the bathroom took a long shower and fixed his hair. After that he chose to wear the Hiruzens armor style along with the Sages Armor Plating. He was glad it was detachable since it allowed him to wear different colors and styles while not giving up defense. Looking around he saw that Tsunade was getting up looking at her he grinned and said

"How was your sleep? I heard you had a good time last time."

"Oh I did how bout you sweety?"

"I guess I did but I was also working all night too. I had to divide my attention 5 ways you know."

"Oh that's right but why not use clones? I heard they do wonders for work and multitasking."

"Not for a man who likes to feel and revel in the works of his hands. It takes true skill to multitask without assistance, Hahahahaha!" he finished laughing at his corny jokes and banter with Tsunade. Looking at the clock he said

"Should you be getting ready we got a long day and I have to prepare for the trip to the Mist."

"Yeah I know I will be ready in a while though I think the others will be resting a bit longer." Tsunade replied

Before she could get up however Tokiwa spoke up and said

"I will not be sleeping any longer either; I have work to do as well. I gotta help at the academy first with Iruka, then I have to help Ebisu with his team it seems they want to learn some advanced Taijutsu and weapons skills."

"Oh really." Said Talon he then said. "Iruka was the perfect choice for headmaster of the academy and changing the standards seems to have done the trick. Konohamaru sure has grown as have his friends and now that they are Genin it is skies the limit. Hanabi Hyuga has excelled as well. I just wish she deviated some from the traditional thinking of her clan. I mean Hinata will no doubt be clan head and Neji will no doubt hold the title of the Hyuga Taijutsu Grandmaster. If she wishes to progress she will have to change her way of thinking as her sister and cousin have done."

"I agree I have worked with her during her combat drills she is gifted but arrogant. As for Konohamaru and his friends they are all around legend material, they are smart, strong, and sensible. And all have an incredible will to grow beyond their limits."

"That they do." Said Tsunade "Konohamaru especially wants to get stronger he really wants to surpass Naruto."

"Yeah I am sure he does, I wish I had a youngster in the village that would want to surpass me." Talon spoke all the while keeping his ever present smile he then said "I would love to keep chatting like this but I gotta go, Naruto and I have much to do and no, I cannot tell you about it yet Tsunade. Just know that Naruto and I are asking you to trust us. I swear all will be revealed in time my love." He said walking over and kissing them both. And in a zip he was out of the door.

Tokiwa and Tsunade both looked at each other and sighed saying at the same time

"Wow he is so cool." And with a laugh they went to clean themselves up and prepare for the day.

(In the kitchen)

The kitchen in the main house was clean and had stainless steel appliances throughout. And a 12 eye stove 8 sinks and over 40 or so large and small cabinets. In the kitchen however was someone Talon was not prepared to see. In a bikini bottom with no top was Ino Yamanaka. Seeing her Talon was about to leave when he sensed Naruto behind him. Talon whispered and asked

"I thought you did not have company last night?"

"I didn't she came over around 2 a.m., after hearing you last night I decided I should get in on some action myself and besides I am crazy about her." He said in a whisper as well

"I see I have to say you did good what a body man, I am glad I like my women like you like yours or might've tried to take her from you." He said chuckling lightly

"I hear ya I said the same when I saw Samui and Mabui the first time. Nah I am just kidding I would never do that to my own brother."

"I know man now should we go in or should we wait?" Talon asked

"Nah go ahead she won't care she knows this place belongs to me and you and she respects this house. She only cooked breakfast because I asked her. So let's go and eat man."

"Alright." Said Talon he then walked in the kitchen completely and said "Hello Ino it is sure good to see you huh?"

"I would say so if you look like me especially." She said shaking her hips. "But I am really glad to be here, your brother sure knows how to treat a lady." She said turning around exposing her large bust. Talon was a real man however and did not have any discomfort or reservations. Besides he had 4 goddesses in bedroom right now. Talon replied saying

"I bet he does it runs in the Namikaze blood you know? It really is hereditary for us to treat our ladies like queens. Is that not so Naruto"

"You got it Talon we are just that nice, so Ino what did you fix for us?"

Ino replied saying

"I made steaks, eggs, potatoes, and toast."

"Damn girl you sure threw down didn't you."

"I had to cook for Naruto especially after last night, and when he told me about how well you did against Sasuke and Orochimaru I figured why not." She said smiling at the both of them. She then sat down all the platters at the dining room table and sat down next to Naruto. Talon with lightning speed actually beating Naruto for the biggest steak on the platter, laughing at this the group was about to eat when Suigetsu walked in wearing his new uniform which was a grey ANBU style jumpsuit, he added his clan symbol on one arm and surprisingly enough the Namikaze clan symbol on the other sleeve. And over that a black version of the Special Jonin flak jacket and on his back was a sword he found the night before in the Namikaze armory. Suigetsu walked in and sat down next Talon and introduced himself to Ino who he seemed to be unaffected by her and her appearance. Looking at Talon he grinned and said

"Hey Talon, I got these clothes made at the local Ninja surplus the one Ten Ten works in. I did not have any money so I put on your tab I hope you did not mind." Talon replied unbothered and said

"No of course not man, it was my fault I did not give you any cash. In fact since this S-Rank mission was a success I will give you my payment. It should get you on your feet ten times over. I see you found a sword as well, good choice too."

"Why?" asked Suigetsu

"Because it has a high affinity to Wind and Water users." He said making Suigetsu gape in surprise he then composed himself and said

"Wow man I actually did feel an attraction to the sword. Not only design but its energy."

"Well the sword is called "Monsoon" since it can be used to call devastation through the elements of Wind and Water. It is uniquely designed as well. It has the same shape as the blade of the great Blue Marlin. It is also imbued with the spirit of the legendary swordsman named Tai Lung he was the foremost swordsman in the warring clan's era and the original teacher of the Samurai in Iron Country. He was great friends with the at the time leader of the Namikaze Clan Hiro Namikaze. When the Senju and Uchiha were reigning supreme on the battle fields of the world, it was Hiro Namikaze and his brother Minoru Namikaze that allowed the Clan to maintain its standing as one of the strongest clans. In fact and also an unknown one is that Hiro and his brothers were able to stand up to Hashirama and Tobirama and Madara and Izuna. But when the Namikaze Clan began to dwindle in its numbers during the second ninja war it took with it the legends and stories that made us feared. For you see the Namikaze joined the Leaf around the same time as the Sarutobi, Aburame, and Shimura."

"Wow man I did not know the Namikaze were so powerful. But why did Tai Lung make the sword in the first place?"

"I read that it was debt he swore to repay to Hiro for saving his life from the Clan you know as the Hoshigake also known as the Sharks of the Mist."

"Wow I see why he would try to repay your ancestor. The Hoshigake were feared all over for their ferocity, in fact they are distant relatives to the Hozuki." Suigetsu said now admiring the sword while Talon and the others were eating.

The sword itself was the size of a long Katana and about the same width. The blade however had the look of a machete and was decorated with Kanji for Wind and Water on it and the hilt was actually made of whale bone. Smiling he put the sword on his back he started to eat with everyone. By now everyone was at the table Tokiwa, Mabui, Samui, and Tsunade as well as unknown to almost everyone was Konohamaru who was outright staring at Ino. Ino to her benefit understood that Konohamaru was a growing boy, but Naruto wanting him to act more adult in such situations that he would no doubt have to be involved with on missions such as seduction missions and the like told Konohamaru

"Eyes up Kono you need to grow up, a woman and her breast are not to be distracting to you. Don't you wanna be better than me?"

"Yes Boss." He said putting his head down

"Well start by not being a shameless man like I was when I was your age. Straighten up and get ready to meet Ebisu and Tokiwa later today. And another thing stop sneaking into the house just to get a free meal your mother cooks." Naruto said making everyone at the table laugh at Konohamarus' face red with embarrassment. After that everyone departed to their day's task leaving only Naruto, Talon, and Suigetsu who did not have to meet his team until later that day. So getting up the team of three went to speak with Kakashi which was actually down the next street in the luxury apartment complexes. Knocking on the door Naruto and the fellas were greeted with sound of fumbling and falling typical of Kakashi when he had a woman over to his place. Naruto knocked again just irritate the man who yelled

"Just wait a damn minute; I know that's you Naruto." Said Kakashi who was still cursing and arguing, after another minute or so he came to the door and said "What do you want Naruto I had a long night and wanted to sleep in."

"Hello to you too Kakashi I see you and Tsume had a looong and active night." Spoke up Talon and Naruto at the same time. Naruto got back to business and said

"Meet us at training ground 9 in 10:00 a.m., and don't be late understand, because if you are I will prank you so bad you will wish you were the Hidden Stone Village with an I love the 4th Hokage T-Shirt and Hat on. Because trust me it would be a lot safer." Naruto said with a sincere look of I am serious. Kakashi seeing this just nodded and shut the door.

"That was fun for you wasn't it Naruto but doesn't the meeting start at 12 noon?" asked Suigetsu

"It does but even with that he will be late by 2 hours and the threat will make sure he is there by 12:00 and to answer your other question it was fun."

"Let's just go Naruto I believe we need to meet Tsunade to see if the others have confirmed themselves for the mission preparations. I know why you told Kakashi to come at that time but the others will be on time I am sure."

"Yeah lets go fellas." And in a blur they were gone.

(The Hokage Office)

Tsunade was sitting in her office with a massive headache the reason being was the meeting she just had with the Council of the Village Clan leaders. It appeared the limit of 4 wives for the CRA was not enough and as such they asked that it be increased to 6 for the ones known as Talon, Naruto, Kakashi, and if proven a loyal ninja Suigetsu. She was about to call said ninja but was rewarded with them walking in.

Talon seeing her face asked

"What is wrong Tsunade?"

"The Ninja Clans believe the number of wives required to rebuild the clans of Namikaze, Treysai, Hatake, and as of now Hozuki are to take 6 wives. I normally would have fought it but it made much sense in the end."

"Did they explain why?" Asked Talon

"They said it was not only to strengthen the village but to give each Clan a better chance to grow and to increase their ties to the village." Tsunade said.

"Well I will do it if Naruto and Talon will, I just don't want them picking who." Said Suigetsu

"I made that clear they had no say in who you chose if you accepted." Said Tsunade

"Very Well." said Naruto. "I will accept and I don't doubt my brother will, since he has two bloodlines to continue not to mention his ties to the Sarutobi."

"Yes I accept I just hope the three women will understand."

"I would wager they will and I accept too, just keep picking how you have been. You know strong women and strength of character, I just wonder how Kakashi is going to react since him and Tsume are doing well together." Said Tsunade.

"I would not worry she is sensible and will understand. But I wonder how she did not know about it is she not a clan head?" asked Talon

"Not anymore, Kiba got promoted to Jonin while you all were gone and was given the title as Clan Head. Normally it is the first born but Hana refused it stating she just did not fit the position. And she said honestly Kiba was the one who truly wanted it and deserved it." Said Tsunade

"Well I'll be damn; the pup is now the official Alpha Male." Said Naruto.

Talon then spoke up getting on to the purpose of why they came originally and said

"Tsunade have the others confirmed that they can take the mission we've already told Kakashi to meet us at training ground 9."

"Good and yes and Neji, Anko, and Genma, have confirmed. Talon I want you leading this one since you brokered the deal with Kumo so nicely you can even use that as your cover. And Naruto I want you as second, you and Talon work seamlessly together and you both have a way with people."

Suigetsu spoke next with an idea of his own and asked

"Lady Hokage may I accompany them on this mission. I have not seen my home in years and I really don't want any part of it, but I guess I would like to see if it has really changed since the death of Yagura. And I can help them navigate the Mist Village a lot quicker."

"I see your point but it is up to Talon, do you mind if he comes?" Tsunade questioned.

"Not at all, I was going to ask him anyways, and we could really need use the time decrease he would provide with Akautski looking for the Three-Tails."

"I agree, did Kabuto have any information on how far a way they were from the Land of Water?" Tsunade asked

"From what I can understand of the memories I saw that they were leaving from the Hidden Grass Village. So I would estimate that they are at least 2 days gone from the date I saw in his mind. But since we are closer to the Great Roshi Ocean we will still make it ahead of them. So I am saying it is a 14 day trip from the Grass Village to the Land of Water, and it may take them a while to find the Three-Tails."

"I see I want you to depart in three days once there do whatever you have to but try to avoid conflict with the entire village please make sure you genuinely make it appear that we are there to make an alliance."

"Okay I will do that, but what should I do about the Akautski they will no doubt be there."

"Do what needs to be done just don't start a war over it. But you have my permission to engage Akautski, just be careful and if you can get an alliance do so."

"Ok my lady it will be done, we will make our departure." Said Talon bowing in respect, the others did so as well and with that they were gone. Tsunade however reached into her desk and pulled out some Sake and just drank from the bottle. Before she could finish however Shizune quickly came in thus earning her another lecture.

(With Talon, Naruto, and Suigetsu)

The fellas were walking down towards the Higarashi weapons shop to pick some water resistant jumpsuits and a few of the new diving mask, it was made by Leaf R&D to allow the ninja of the village to fight under water if needed. They looked a lot like the one Hanzo used to use but was a bit more modern in appearance. So once they entered they saw Ten Ten sitting down whistling a tune bored out of her mind.

Naruto seeing she was bored asked her

"Hey Ten Ten what is keeping you so busy that you can't help us?" he said smartly handing her their order form.

"Very funny Naruto you always have something to say."

"Yeah I know but seriously why do you have no customers?"

"It is simple most people only buy the standard stuff like Kunai, Shuriken, ninja wire. Stuff like that you know. But our business lies in custom weapons."

"I know Ten Ten is there any way we can help?"

"Yeah order some custom weapons and do it every other month."

"That seems feasible what do you think Talon?"

Talon answered quickly

"I think we can arrange that a few of the others will probably join in on the fun as well. Say can you make us something in three day's time?"

"Sure but it depends on what you want."

"Okay I want a long thin sword shaped like the Kiba Swords, I want my name on it and I want it made with this metal." He said opening a sealing scroll and giving her a special adamantine ingot. "I want it to have a hilt made from the bone of this wolf." And he gave her that also, finally he said "I want you to make the blade about 4.5 feet in length and the handle about 10 inches. Can you do it?" he finished with a question

"Sure and since you gave me the materials, I can make much faster. What about you Naruto?"

"I want a Naginata made with the same metal Talons is going to be made of. I want the handle made out the wood of the west forest, and put rubber grips on it spaced about every 4 inches."

Ten Ten was now seeing dollar signs and quickly took everything they gave her to work with and quickly gathered the other stuff they gave her on the order form. She said after that to stop by just before they leave.

The guys payed and ran a few more errands and now since Suigetsu was not going to his team meeting he could spend the whole three days preparing for the mission to the Mist. After another hour it was time to go and boy was the day going to be rigorous and if Talon was leading the exercises it was to be very thorough.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto the new way of Life

Chapter 7: Heading to the Mist

The time had come for Talon and company to hid to the Mist Village, Talon decided to carry his two wakizashi he now called "The Night Watchers" since they were black adamantine blades, these were the same swords he used against the Ice Queens. He also had the sword he asked Ten Ten to make him; he called it "Talons Might" and kept it on his back. Naruto also had his which looked awesome since his Naginata Blades had a jagged look and the handle had a last minute add on with a blue dragon marked from end to end. The team decided to wear the same style of clothing which was a blue ANBU style jumpsuit, black spiked heeled combat boots, black gloves with steel plated knuckles and to finish their appearance they wore black water resistant flak jackets and Black and grey bandanas. All in all a fearsome looking team, Talon was of course the leader, Naruto was second in command, and the others consisted of Suigetsu, Kakashi, Anko, Neji and Genma. The group was on the way to a pier in Wave Country, once they arrived in Wave Country they would hop on a Ship which was to be waiting for them courtesy of Tazuna. Naruto seeing he was going back to where he felt he truly became a ninja spoke to Talon and said

"I know we can't stay long but Wave is where I discovered of what being a ninja really entailed. I owe a lot to this place."

"Yeah I guess you would feel that way, I myself was thrown into a life or death situation the moment I went into the Forest of Death. I could not have been more than 7 years old; it was where my life truly began as a ninja. I had to pull out all the stops just to make it through the first day."

"Wow I had to do the same when I was fighting Haku Yuki and his teacher Zabuza Momochi. I was an excuse for a ninja until I met those two; they made realize this was not a game." Suigetsu was listening to the two brother's conversation. And he was amazed to hear that Naruto went up against his sempai even if it was a small battle. But the conversations were not to last when they came up towards the massive bridge leading into Wave. And what they saw shocked everyone but Naruto and Kakashi who saw what the bridge looked like upon its completion. Naruto was always in shock at how the people of Wave admired him how the bridge was called "The Great Naruto Bridge". At the left of the bridge in a small tree clearing were the graves of Zabuza and Haku. Suigetsu was a bit ticked off at the Kubikiribochou being used as a headstone but he also knew that Zabuza was probably fighting in the afterlife the same way he did in the living world. The group payed their respects however and proceeded across the bridge, once in town the group went straight to the dock where they saw Tazuna waiting for them.

Tazuna was glad to see Naruto and was treated also with sight of Kakashi. Smiling at the two as well as the team they came with he said

"It is good to see you again Naruto and Kakashi, and you as well Talon. I would like to welcome you all to the new Wave Country; I wish you all could stay longer."

Naruto replied and said

"I think that can be arranged in a month or two, but right now we have a lot of business to attend to right now. My brother and I for example have only had a short time of after a mission that had our team cross paths with Orochimaru."

"I see well I wish you luck on your current mission, and please do be careful I hear of a lot bad things happening in Water Country and the Hidden Village within it."

"Thank you for the heads up Tazuna you always show concern for us of the Leaf Village. I am glad we got to see you."

"As am I, farewell and be safe and make sure to stop by when you have a chance for a vacation." Tazuna said walking home

Naruto was very glad to have seen Tazuna and very glad the others got to meet him. Naruto then looked at Talon and said

"I guess our journey really begins huh?"

"Yes it does now here is how our scheduled watches are going to be on route to the Land of Water. Kakashi and Genma have first watch, Anko and Neji have second, Suigetsu and myself have third watch, and the final watch will consist of Naruto and Kakashi. You don't mind do you Kakashi."

"No not really I will rest quite a bit since I am on the first watch." Kakashi replied

"Okay as for sleeping quarters this is a Man 'O' War so it should allow us to have our own dwellings. Now let's get this underway, oh I will also have some of my Rinnegan Summons swim alongside the Yacht as an extra defense. Now let's move out."

"Hey wait a minute who is the captain?" asked Anko confused

Her question was answered when a tall heavy built man walked out on the starboard bow looking down at the group of ninja. He was of a tan complexion no doubt from being in the sun quite often, he had black beard on his face, black hair, grey eyes, and wore a red and white version of a sailors suit. He carried two scimitar swords, and an odd invention called a gun two of them. Talon had run across a few of them when he was assisting ROOT, but the weapons had come a long way since then being able to fire 15 rounds instead of 5. The captain then introduced himself saying

"I am your captain and the name is Black Wolf Watanabe, and I am the captain of this beautiful ship you see here."

"What is her name?" asked Talon

"I call her "Tigers Queen Revenge" since she brings such fear on the high seas."

Now the "Tigers Queen Revenge" was a large ship in fact it was a Man "O" War Class sailing ship. It was armed to the teeth with cannons and ballista, over 50 to be exact, and not to mention 4 forward facing giant flame cannons and 4 of the same in the rear. It had a long ram on the front and square end and a round front. Along the sides of the ship were white tigers all with their teeth showing. The wheel of the ship was made of whale bone, and the sails had an intricate diamond pattern all over the black fabric.

Looking at Wolf he nodded his head to the captain signaling they were ready. Wolf then called for them to get onboard and so they did.

(1 day later)

It had been a while since the team set sail for the Mist Village, and it was a rather pleasant trip so far. It would be an estimated 4 days so the trip without a doubt would be a time to catch up on some rest and prepare even more. This being the second day the group was having a great time actually just talking and laughing, but all good things come to an end. It started with Talon who saw something via one of his Rinnegan Shark summons. It was the one on the starboard bow, now he could not make out what it exactly was but he knew it was of the human variety. Talon went onto the deck of the ship and gave a hand signal to the Captain and to Kakashi and Naruto. Nodding their heads both ninja went to opposite sides of the deck, Talon seeing the flanks were covered he went and got the rest of the team and put them in position. Anko went the back of the ship and Suigetsu into the water itself, since his special abilities allowed him to meld with the water seamlessly and could hide his very presence. Talon on the other hand opted for his Rinnegan shark summons and even summoned three more making it six in all. He then found the threat and it was large one, not in a singular size like an animal but a large group of ninja. About thirty ninja or so, Talon was greeted quickly with confirmation from Suigetsu who made his face appear in the water telling Talon what he could sense and see. Talon heard this and warned everyone to prepare themselves; he then looked to Suigetsu and said

"Flush those bastards out for me will ya."

"With pleasure Talon."

And in spectacular fashion Suigetsu brought about hurricane like torrents around the ship yet not harming it all. Out of the water came out many unknown ninja. Well at least unknown to some of the team. It was the same type of Ninja that Talon had fought against in the Land of Rivers when he discovered the new threat against the Ninja World. They attacked without incident and destroyed one of the cannons on the ship, The Captain however was not one to sit around idly and watch his ship being attacked and he started firing away. He let loose with his gun and then jumped into another maneuver where he attacked with his two Scimitars, he cut through two of the ninja and he shot two more. On the other side of the ship Talon and Genma managed to find each other and worked like champs, Genma used his Silver Spear that was his best weapon outside of his Senbon wielding ability. Talon was using his new weapon infused with lightning chakra it was a dangerous tactic when someone was close to you wielding a metal tipped spear. Genma was not his father's personal bodyguard without reason and infused his silver spear with wind chakra to nullify the effects. The enemies they dispatched were dealt with easily.

(On the rear of the ship)

Anko and Neji were having a field day with the opposition and it was over mainly before it started. Neji would let Anko restrain the enemy while he would end it with his Gentle Fist. Naruto on the other hand was now assisting Wolf and Kakashi was doing the same covering multiple people's backs when it appeared they were needed. Suigetsu now out of the water had his sword drawn and was cutting the enemy apart. He eventually found Talon and Genma who were fighting the last few remaining assailants and in no time the fight aboard the ship was over.

Then when all seemed calm and the bodies checked they found one who was alive. Talon then saw Naruto standing next to him and saw that he had a calculating gaze. He looked at him and asked

"What should we do about this one, I heard one say he would die before talking. Though I could use my Sharingan on him, ETM to be precise, it is a viable option and he won't have to die. After all he is a still valuable asset."

"I see your point put him in a stasis with that eye jutsu and then seal him in a nutrient scroll, it will keep him alive at least until we are with sight of the Hidden Mist and we can interrogate a bit more after he has recovered."

The job was done and then a call from Neji was heard call everyone to the front of the ship. Once every one arrived they saw Neji with his Byakugan active. Talon seeing this did the same and looked out in the same direction as Neji. And what he saw was unsettling, it was a fleet of ships at least 15 strong and they were flying under a banner of a Blue Sea Leopard on a flag. With the largest ship being a monstrous destroyer, Talon looked at Wolf and asked

"Can this ship fight a battle like this, I see we are outnumbered and we have little experience outside of basic operations on water combat. I was taught to be a helmsman early on in my training and we can use shadow clones to make up our crew. I just need you leading us and guiding us through this."

"Normally I would take the helm but I trust you to do a great job. I will give you all your designated positions. Neji I want you as my spotter in the Crow's Nest. Kakashi I want you coordinating with me, Naruto get me a crew of Gunners I will instruct you on how to use them. Anko I want you and Genma running the fire Cannons, and I want Suigetsu in the water slowing down their approach. Talon I saw you summon sharks earlier with that Rinnegan, and I need you to do the same again."

"I will give you something better; I will call upon my dragon summons."

"You have that in your possession?!" he said in surprise with a smile now on his face.

"I do indeed and there are plenty who can swim and fight with ferocity in all the elements. I will call forth Tornado and Typhoon!

"Summoning Jutsu: Dragons of water and wind Tornado and Typhoon!"

Out of nowhere a massive cloud of smoke formed up out of the water and when it cleared there stood two identical Water Dragons. They were Blue and Silver and had long serpentine bodies with the head of a long snouted dragon. The only way to decipher the sisters was their horns. The first had 6 horns on each side of her head while the other had 8. It was good to see them after so long, and Talon smiled at them and asked.

"Can you help me?"

Tornado answered saying

"Of Course Dragon Master, how may we be of assistance?"

"I want you to by us some time against that approaching fleet. Deal with the larger ones first if possible. And let us deal with the smaller ones; if it gets to hairy you all take your leave. We will think of something else if that happens, but please show them no quarter."

"As you wish Dragon Master, and one more thing Father and our Brother says hello." Said Typhoon.

"Good tell him the same, now give those bastards hell!" roared Talon.

In a diving motion the two majestic beasts were under the water gathering energy for a massive attack. Tornado was gathering Wind chakra and Typhoon was gathering Water chakra, the two after about 10 seconds reappeared a short distance away from the ships with Tornado holding a massive ball of wind and air, next to her was her sister with same size ball of Water. The two then reared back and mentally roared.

"Water/Wind combination Ice Meteor!" and as the name said it was a ball of Ice the size of 5 of the enemy ships and it connected with little deterrence. The two then spoke to Talon telepathically and said to him

"Sorry Talon we would like to help you a bit more, but that attack is our most powerful. It drains us both a great deal, so we must make our departure."

"Very well, I thank you for what you did it was spectacular."

"You are welcome."

And in a massive poof the two were gone. Naruto seeing the chance decided to get more proactive and launched his own brand of hell with the aid of Talon and Suigetsu. Naruto asked Talon for some fire and for Suigetsu to give him a Water Wall. Once the two did that, Naruto used the Toad oil technique and thus created a wave of fire; the attack worked extremely well and provided a clear path for their ship to attack the head of the enemy fleet.

Suigetsu was enjoying himself but then he remembered something crucial. The Blue Sea Leopard was a symbol of the legendary pirate organization called "The Sea Devils". The leader was unknown to him but the stories were, Suigetsu looked at the situation and knew this was his chance to prove his loyalty and strength. Seeing the time was right he launched a barrage of Water Bullets and then swung out with his sword and caused a barrage of wind to enhance them. This caused Talon and Naruto to look at the Hozuki prodigy and smile at his tenacity. His attacked worked so well that it allowed him to land on the deck of the lead ship.

Suigetsu was shocked to see who was waiting for them on the Bridge. It was a man he thought was dead a long time ago, it was a man feared in the Land of Water for his brutal tactics when attacking and plundering ships, his name was Bolo "The Tidal Wave" Watanabe. He was a tall man with a large muscular build, tan skin, hazel eyes, and a large scar going across his left cheek in a vertical fashion. He was dressed in grey samurai armor and wore a headband with a sea lion on the front and he carried the sword of famed Water Country Samurai Ame Tienchung.

Suigetsu was excited to say the least to see the man in front of him since he was the only man that was ever removed from the ranks of the swordsman, he was a murderer and a rapist and an evil person in general. He smiled at Bolo and picked up his sword in a low and stable stance, he then said to the man.

"I wondered what happened to you, when I read about you; it said you were an enforcer for the 3rd Mizukage Yagura before he went off the deep end.

Bolo replied saying

Suigetsu then sensed some familiar presences approaching him it was Anko, Genma, and Neji; all had kunai ready to throw down, all except Neji who was in his special version of the Gentle Fist which he called "White Tiger Gentle Fist". It used elements of the Tiger style Kung Fu with its clawing motions and foot work. And it was paired surprisingly well with the strong yet fluid stances of the traditional Gentle Fist. It was a vicious style and one used only to kill, and when he used what he dubbed as "Chakra Claws".

Looking at the situation Suigetsu leaped in with reckless abandon and clashed swords with Bolo. Neji and the others were hot on Suigetsu attacking the rest of the crew, Neji was ripping people apart and Anko had snakes everywhere. Genma was the picture of grace and finesse attacking when he was being attacked and defended with the same attitude. Genma then found himself back to back with Neji who was forming hand seals for the use of a Wind element attack. Genma knew what attack it was and prepared a "Fire Style: Fire Ring Wall" and it looked like the name described it to be. Neji seeing the technique launched his attack saying

"Wind Style: Great Hurricane!" and it enhanced and pushed out the ring of flames killing the surrounding enemies. Anko was doing her part as well and kept Suigetsu clear of any trouble from enemies in his blind spot. Anko was systematically dismantling her opposition and ripped into the pirates like it was nothing. Then she looked to see the flames subsiding around Neji and Genma she gave the two a look of good job and turned her attention to Suigetsu and Bolo.

(Suigetsu vs. Bolo)

The fight was brutal and fought mostly with their blades and Suigetsu was proving his mettle to a high level. Suigetsu was pushing the more experienced Bolo without much effort and this surprised the S-Rank criminal. He then opted to use ninjutsu and it was a strong technique, he jumped off the ship and on to the waters the surface. He then finishes a series of hand seals and called out and attack made famous by Tobirama Senju. He roared

"Water Style: Explosive Bite of the Water Dragon!" out of the water came a red eyed Water Dragon aimed at Suigetsu who was now on the surface as well. The attack however had no effect, Suigetsu actually used his Enhanced Water affinity and took the attack and reversed it hitting the man dead on.

Bolo recovered breathing heavy but he calmed down quickly, he then noticed Suigetsu was gone. Looking around and trying to sense the man's presence, he was knocked for a loop when a fist appeared out of the water and hit him in the back of the head. He was then struck again with a foot to the stomach and another to his ribs. Growing wary of his situation he did a whirlpool technique which had success partially in getting Suigetsu to reappear above the water but the attack was like the first was taken control of. Bolo then went into another Kenjutsu battle and showed his real prowess, and attacked seriously and yet it still was not enough. Suigetsu deflected every barrage and even had a look of boredom on his face.

Fearing he might lose he called on all his skills and enhanced his attacks with chakra and attacked ferociously. Suigetsu decided to do the same and he attacked with double the force and even enhanced his arms increasing the size and power they dished out eventually it was too much and the man fell to the blade of Suigetsu. Suigetsu had cut Bolo in half right down the middle and grabbed his sword just before the man fell apart. Turning his back he jumped back on the deck of the ship, looking at his teammates he said.

"Justice has been served here today."

"Yes it has." Said Neji

"I feel I have made an impact, and for the first time I feel at peace."

"Good to know." Said Anko now in the conversation "I have done a lot of things and I feel that my life was not a waste anymore, I have a lot of people to thank for that, even that bastard Orochimaru. Though at this point in time I guess you don't want to hear that, I empathize with you."

Genma then spoke to Anko saying

"It would seem that your talking with Talon has helped you a lot huh?"

"Yeah I guess it has, I actually need to thank him when we get some free time. I just wonder how?" she said looking at the approaching ship holding Talon and the others.

Genma said laughing

"I wonder too, but I bet he will be happy none the less."

"Yes I guess he will you ass." Poking him in the arm with a dead enemy's hand. Genma then said in reply

"I most definitely know he will see yours I wish him luck though even if your ass I gorgeous."

"Shut up Genma!" she said surprisingly blushing unknown to her Talon and his keen hearing heard everything. He made a note to speak with her and he was not one to deny his attraction to her either. And he was in need of another mate to get the six total.

The group reconvened on the ship and the rest of the trip with without a hitch. Talon and Naruto discussed how they would deal with the Mizukage and the accusations made about her running of her village. And more importantly he had to get his team away long enough to find the 3-Tails. Kakashi, Neji, and Suigetsu were going to stay under the command of Naruto while they followed his Dragon Summons in search of the 3-Tails. Talon would have Anko and Genma as his team since they were less obvious and Anko was a master at staying hidden and gathering information. Genma was a great person to have as he could read a person's body language like a book, and he made many people uncomfortable along with Anko who could make some of the toughest ninja snitch on their own people.

All in all it was a good set up though it all could change when they got there. Only the moment in front of the leader would determine what would happen and how it would work out.

(Chapter done I hope everyone enjoys it the fight scenes will get a bit more in depth and I will continue to progress as a writer. Titus1017 over and out, peace and soul.)


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto The New Way of Life

Chapter 8: The New Hidden Mist

The entry into the village was easy enough with the papers all in order. The team was told by some random Jonin to wait for their commander to arrive. He soon arrived in the form Ao the Jonin Commander and Mizukage Honor Guard leader; he escorted them to the tower personally along with some ANBU.

Talon, Genma, and Anko were walking on either side of him while Naruto had Kakashi and Neji walking in the same manner. Looking at the village they could see it was quite spectacular in appearance with tall cylinder like towers. And large warehouse like constructs, no doubt they were for the more profitable exports. The streets were lined with people and stalls, selling many different items some common and some rare. The people looked healthy and happy, not at all like they were expecting.

Ao walked silently until he decided to speak to the Talon in order to inquire a bit more about the man and his team. Looking back he said

"Talon what are you to the Leaf Village?"

"Along side my brother, he and I are considered almost royalty. We both are considered Sannin strength by the Hokage and her advisors."

Ao was shocked to hear that bit of information he replied calmly though saying

"That is truly impressive; it must have been you or him that brokered the alliance with the Cloud Village."

"It was I."

Said Talon, he continued saying

"I was fairly confident in the prospect of an alliance with them and brought it to fruition with not much hassle at all, it was a truly momentous occasion to say the least." Not at all getting into details.

"I would think that it was considering anyone with your eyes could do almost anything."

"Yes I meant to ask you why you were so calm about it."

"I felt that if I reacted anything other than calm it would reflect badly on the village and its training. I do not want people believing we are of weak resolve or faint of heart, especially in face of something so powerful such as your eyes."

"I understand Ao; the village seems to have recovered nicely after the Civil War. How long did rebuilding take you?"

"Not too long actually. The fighting took place mostly in the surrounding areas so the village itself only took minimal damage."

"That is great to hear, it would be a shame to see such a beautiful village in shambles." Talon said with a sincere smile.

The trip was over rather quickly after that when they approached the Mizukage Tower. It was surrounded by a thick mist unsurprisingly hiding its true height and majesty. You could see however it was probably the tallest building in the village and other than that it was shaped in the same manner as the other towers.

Ao said only one team was allowed entry, which worked well for what the team had already planned. Once Talon said he and his team would stay, Naruto and the others were escorted to their living quarters. It was great to have the plan working from the beginning. Once in the office the team was told to sit down until the Mizukage arrived apparently her meeting had taken a little longer than expected.

The team sat down in silence, though Anko seemed to be looking Talon a bit more than usual. Talon would sometimes catch her and she would turn her head quickly to appear to be looking out of the window. That was something neither Talon or Genma was used to seeing of her, since she was so usually straight forward, but Talon knew she was still feminine when she chose to be, and she was having a bit of confliction with her own personal feelings.

Talon then took to looking at the office and saw that it was quite nice. It had an old school feel to it, with large black oak desk and end tables. Behind the desk was a large comfortable looking white leather computer chair. There were also two love seats in the same color as the chair, and the chairs the team was sitting in were not unlike the computer chair either. All in all a comfortable feeling office, Talon then looked at the wall to see pictures of the Mizukages. The first one he did not recognize by face but the name he did and it was Byaguren. The second and third Mizukages he did recognize. The Second Mizukage was named Gengetsu Hozuki; he was a well-groomed man with a smile on his face not unlike his relatives Mangetsu and Suigetsu, minus the sharp teeth. He wore black jump suit, covered by long white high collar trench coat that had pinstripes from top to bottom.

The next was the well-known Yagura; he was the first Kage to hold a tailed beast. He was once the container of the Three-Tailed Turtle, and he was powerful to say the least. He too was wearing a black jumpsuit, covered by a large ninja flak jacket styled like a coat, with a large white scarf. And over that he wore his head band like a chest plate. He looked young and had strange colored eyes with a nasty stitch like scar over his left eye. He seemed pleasant in the picture but it seemed something must have changed severely for a Civil War to break out in the Mist.

Talon was about to look at the next picture when the door to the office opened. In walked a woman in a blue battle dress, she slender yet curvy with the longest red orange hair he had ever seen. She had a bang covering one of her eyes and she smiled softly. Looking at Talon and then to the rest saying

"Hi there, my name is Mei Terumi the 4th Mizukage it is a pleasure to have you."

"The pleasure is ours." Said a standing Talon who along with the others gave a respectful bow.

"Such a shame it took so long for our villages to arrange something like this. It has been a turbulent transition to say the least."

"Tell me about it." Talon said with his Rinnegan flashing a bit with the sun now appearing through the Mist. It was then that Mei saw just how powerful those eyes appeared, she had been told of the ambassador and his eyes but it was a whole other level of power to them you could only tell by seeing them in person. She quickly regained her calm and answered politely saying

"Well it was a rather difficult time here as you can imagine with the rule of Yagura being at one time the greatest peace we ever had to the worst case of genocide in the Elemental Nations. The bloodline holders were all either cast out or murdered in droves, my clan included. I am the only one left, but I have hope that I may find others in the future. The war was terrible on the people as a whole both Pro-Bloodline and Anti-Bloodline."

She stopped then continued saying

"We fought for almost 4 years with the war finally ending after Yagura had been defeated. He was a paranoid and troubled man to say the least, it all started when the Kaguya Clan attacked out of nowhere for no apparent reason other than to do battle. It was a shameful lost since some of them were friends of mine, but they all seemed to love battle more than life itself. I wish I had known maybe I could have swayed them from their ways long enough to reach a peaceful resolution."

Talon listening intently cast slight gazes at Genma and Anko to see if they picked up any sense of a lie other than the obvious one about Yagura being defeated. Talon knew on good authority that Yagura had been attacked by Akautski some time ago but managed to escape long enough to release The Three-Tails on his own. A report from Itachi to Jiraiya had confirmed that, but Talon stayed quiet about not wanting to give away that they had an information source so powerful. Mei Terumi had since stopped speaking and questioned Talon about his being there.

He then spoke saying

"I have come to propose an Alliance between our two Villages on behalf of Lady Hokage herself. I have already brokered one between the Hidden Cloud we already have alliances with the Sand and Waterfall. And we have been hoping to have one with your village as well, as a sign of good faith I was also sent here to warn you about the approaching threat of Akautski and them wanting to take your Three-Tails. They have been real busy as of late and making many people weary at the power they would wield if they obtained the tailed beast."

"I see your reasoning and you did not have to warn us, which proves to some degree that you are honest of your intentions. Who did they send?"

"I have it on good authority from Jiraiya of the Sannin that Deidara the Mad Bomber and his partner Hidan of Jashin are on the way. It seems the two are only a little bit behind us so I would look for the Three-Tails immediately if you do not know where it is. My second team would be more than able to assist you if you would like the assistance."

"I would honestly appreciate it; we have a team trained to deal with defending the Three-Tails but not fighting it. Only I have been able to truly make it retreat, but who is qualified on your team to handle such a beast even with your eyes you could not possibly be that strong can you?"

"I am and so is my brother, we can contain it and even seal it if need be."

"Amazing that the Leaf has such powerful Shinobi at its disposal, how long will it take Akautski precisely to arrive."

"2 to 3 days is the best I can give you. I will be more than happy to take my brother, along with Neji Hyuga, Suigetsu Hozuki to assist your men in fending off Akautski."

"Yes I accept your offer, I will send my best swordsman with you, his name is Choujurou and he although a bit lacking in self-confidence is a formidable fighter Ao will come with you as well. I will have Ao bring him to meet you later today, now do you have any more questions for me I would like to discuss the possibility of an Alliance a bit more in depth tomorrow since today has been quite long."

"Yes I would like to ask you about the rumors of Non-Bloodline holders being treated like you all were previously. I am a bit concerned about that particular accusation."

"I am sure you would be and I will tell you they were true. The survivors were hell bent on revenge and I was no better in judgement. It did not last long however once I realized what I was becoming. It sickened me right then and there, and so I made the decree that no one was to be harmed any further and that the focus should be on rebuilding."

Talon watched closely and once again saw she was honest, his thought was confirmed again by Genma and Anko. Talon then spoke in response saying

"Well I am glad to hear it Lady Mizukage, it would have been ashamed if you had only made the situation worse when you had an opportunity to improve it which it seems you have done nicely."

"Thank you very much Talon it is good to know you see I and we have all made a change for the better. Now if that is all I will have Ao escort you to your Hotel."

"Thank you Lady Mizukage I am pleased with the meeting and I will do all I can to help with the protection of the Three-Tails."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate the assistance."

"Good day to you." He said with a bow, looking at his team he called them to follow him.

Outside the team of three stopped to talk a minute with Talon saying

"Alright there will be a change of plans, Genma and you will be staying with Kakashi on this one. I hate to say it but you two are not strong enough yet to fight a Biju and Akautski. However I want you close by as support assisting the Mist team going with us, you will not be allowed to fight the Biju only Akautski, and I want you to pick your shots carefully. Anko I know you did battle with Orochimaru but these guys are stronger than him, and Genma I know you are strong as well and I know you were a part of my dad's personal guard but remember you usually had him in the same line of sight. So in simple terms, no heroics and no unnecessary attacks."

"Got it." Said Genma

"Yeah me too, I want to ask you something though. Genma do you mind giving us a second?" asked Anko

Genma nodded with a knowing look in his eye and a smirk to follow.

Talon then wondered a bit about what she had to say and said

"What's up Anko is something wrong?"

"Well not exactly wrong, it is just that I think I love you Talon." She said suddenly with a sincere look in her eyes. She continued saying

"I know it is strange especially after how we got acquainted, but after seeing your skills, kindness, and overall generous attitude and really getting to know you over time, I think I have fallen for you." She took a breath and continued saying

"It helps me also that you treat me kindly even after how I treated you and I love how you treat the women in your life and I was wondering could I have a part in that, you need 6 wives right?"

Talon looked at her and then smiled with that trade mark Namikaze smile. Seeing her like this surprised since she came across so confident and brash, and her tom boyish attitude seemed all but non-existent. Thinking over the whole situation he replied by taking her hand into his own and said

"Anko I would love to have you and I will gladly show the difference a loving person can make in your life. I know it was hard for you to do what you just did. You are not one to be seen as vulnerable but I want you to know also that I applaud you. So consider yourself a member of the Namikaze Clan. Now I have to brief the others, but before I go take this." He then proceeded to hand her a scroll and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

Anko stood there a moment still a bit surprised at what transpired, she quickly composed herself and looked at the scroll which simply read "Serpent". Still in wonder she decided to wait till she went back to the Hotel and had some privacy of her own she quickly caught up to Talon and a waiting Genma a smile plastered to her beautiful face all the way.

(4 hours later)

Talon had gone over the change of plans with Naruto and company. The plan was simple Talon would deal with Deidara since he had the most experience with him. Suigetsu was to accompany him along with Ao. Naruto would be accompanied by Choujurou and Neji against Hidan. Kakashi and his team of Genma and Anko would be there as support against interference, Talon also decided to supplement the team with some Dragon summons as well. They decided to take it easy since they had at least 2 days to kill, so Naruto decided to take a reprieve from everyone and went out into the city.

By now it had been a few hours since their afternoon arrival and the sun had begun setting. He was in the restaurant district and he was interested in some of the unique foods the Hidden Mist had to offer. He happened upon a BBQ spot that specialized in BBQ seafood, it was called the "Smoking Lobster" and if the smells in the air were anything to go by it was a good chance to try some great food. Once inside he saw the place was nice and clean, with a bar and a lot of booths with grills in each section. Looking around the rather crowded restaurant, he found a seat and it was next to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Once closer he it was the Mizukage, and she appeared to be dining on some Teriyaki Shrimp and some smoked Tuna. Naruto took the chance and sat down next to her, he then said to her

"Hello Lady Kage, do you mind if I dine with you this fine evening?"

"I don't know Leaf Ninja will you pick up the check?" she said with a beautiful smile.

"Of course I will, after all I am a gentleman. So Ms. Mei Terumi how are you today, I see you don't have a lot of company with you." He said in reference to the lack of security around her. She replied smoothly

"I sent them off for the day, I am a Kage in her own home Village I don't need 24/7 protection. So you must be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I see the Leaf Village must have a large supply of handsome men. You and your brother are works of art to say the least, and everyone in the Elemental Nations has probably had at least one fan-girl club for Kakashi and your Father."

"Well what can I say we are gifted in appearance and power, but I am more interested in you and who you are I am sure you must have a story to tell?"

Looking a bit surprised at his attitude and seemingly sincere aura she felt compelled to tell him her story, or at least part of it.

"Well Naruto I was of course born here in The Mist Village and I was raised by my parents, my father was Shorinji Terumi he was the strongest member in clan history he was where I received my "Magma Release", and my hair." She said with a fond smile. She continued "My mother was adopted into the clan and she was where I inherited my "Boil Release" and my looks are identical to hers. I was a happy child and I never had a worry in my life, well that was until I was put into the Ninja Academy. It was here that I began that journey to power and harsh life lessons; it was good for a while until I made chunin. I was ten years old and was on the fast track when the Village went to war against your village in the Third Shinobi War."

She paused a moment then continued.

"It was a trying time and I lost many friends, my closest friend during that time was a Kaguya he was named Budo. He was the most gifted fighter I had ever seen and a greater friend, he was tough, stubborn, and very blunt. But he was also loyal, his brother was the head of the clan and he was always at odds with elder brother. I was always glad when he was around and you can imagine how I felt when I learned he was killed in the Kaguya clan Rebellion. I often wondered if he was for it or against it."

Mei just looked down at the table a little sad at the thought of her deceased friend. Looking back at Naruto she saw he was still being attentive and so she continued

"I was always assigned to missions with him during the war and you can imagine how we all felt when we lost the war. It seemed all the loss was for nothing, and we had little to show for it but a lack of forces and an eventual Rebellion. I was happy to have had Zabuza Momochi as one of the original leaders; I just wished he could have lived to see his dream come to life. I know you and your sensei were the ones who defeated him but I also know how he died and I am happy he fought to the end."

"How did you know?"

"It's the Ninja World word spreads fast, and the fact that Kakashi Hatake was involved made it all the more noticeable."

"I see your point; now let me ask you something. What is the best dish in the Hidden Mist?"

"The smoked Tuna and the Teriyaki shrimp I am eating now are considered our prized dish. I get it almost every time I come here I have to say though having you here makes the meal a bit better."

"Ah flattery is wonderful thing; I must say myself that eating with a busty long auburn haired Mizukage has a lot of appeal too. The food smells so much better, I wonder how much better it tastes."

He said in a smooth like tone, he was now almost nose to nose with her. She closes the distance however and laid a big kiss on him. He gave it back then they both stopped remembering they were in the restaurant. She smiled and went back to eating; looking at her action he laughed lightly noticing her hand was over-top of his. It was a great day indeed he ordered soon after and they talked the rest of the evening."

(Back at the Hotel)

Talon had gone over the plans over and over and still could not find a single thing to add to it. But then again that was a good thing sometimes. Laying down on his bed after putting away all his gear he just rested; he then heard a knock on the door. Checking with his Byakugan he was able to find out it was Anko.

"Come in." he said politely

"Hi Talon I just wanted to spend some time with you while we had time. I am still in shock about what happened earlier, especially after how we met you know?"

"Yeah it was unusual." He said in reply sliding over in the bed so she could get in. He noticed she was in just a bra and thong panties and he knew one other reason she came to see him, he waited for her to make the first move and he stopped her when she did. He said to her in a serious tone

"Anko I know your reputation and I know this how you like to get know a man. But I wanna show you another way; let me hold you tonight let me take the lead. Allow me to make you feel good, has anyone ever asked you what you really wanted in a relationship?" he finished in a question

"No they never do and never have. I guess I just got used to it, Kakashi used to tell the same thing but I never listened to him, I guess I should have."

"Yeah that may be true but let me take it from here okay."

Talon proceeded to pull her on top of him and then finished another turn putting him on top of her and in the middle of the bed. He then began kissing her from her neck to her cheeks and finally her mouth. After a minute or so of tongue wrestling the two split up and Talon proceeded to work his magic.

I would explain exactly what happened in that room that evening and night but somethings are sacred. It was a good thing Talon had already put up privacy seals in the room or they would have surely gotten a noise violation.

(The Next Morning)

Talon woke first with Anko laying on top of him. He looked at the clock and saw it was 7 A.M. and he knew then it was time to get going. Looking at her he said

"Anko it is time to get up, we may have to move out at a moment's notice."

She stirred and then gave in the Bird. He laughed a little and then just smacked her hard on the ass, which got the reaction he was looking for.

"Damn you Talon you could of just rolled me off the bed you know. That shit hurts like hell you fucker."

"I know it does but since you are up how was your night?"

"Amazing okay, just don't do that again I will admit it worked better than any other method in the past but just try something a little less jarring."

"Alright love, I have to see you were as good as a fine Liquor last night. Many qualities and taste wrapped in one hour glass bottle."

"Well you sir were a monster, I have never been so worked in my life. I bet you could have kept going couldn't you?"

"Probably but I knew we had a possible mission today and I did not want to wear you out."

"Thank you so much Mr. Namikaze." She said with small amount sarcasm. She laughed and then went to take a shower, when she was finished Talon did his own hygienic routine and was out the door with her on his arm.

The two was greeted by the team and surprisingly the Mizukage with her arm around Naruto's not unlike Anko was with Talon.

Talon looked at his brother knowingly but said it any way.

"I see you two are getting on well with each other."

"Yeah you could say the same right; I bet Anko enjoyed her night not unlike Mei and I."

"Oh I did." She said smiling

Talon then saw the Kiri squad that he and his team would be working with. Ao was now in his full battle regalia as was Choujurou, they wore Elite Jonin flak jackets and both had on sashes with the Mist symbol emblazoned on it. The rest of the team appeared to be Hunter-Nin trained to defend specifically the 3-tails.

Looking over everyone in complete silence he asked

"Are you all prepared to face a tailed-beast? The means of facing such a thing if it goes berserk is a hard thing to experience. I have had more than enough experience but that information is classified, I see you being here a day ahead of schedule means that Akautski has arrived or will be arriving ahead of schedule."

"Yes Master Talon, they have been spotted not too far away from the boarder. They will be at the 3-Tails location in about 3 hours." Said one of the masked ninja

"Ao is there a way we can make it there before them from where we are now?" asked Naruto who had a plan if they could not

"I believe we can make it but it would still be no guarantee. Is there something you had in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked. You see my brother has physical strength beyond even Tsunade Senju. If you can point in the right direction with the approximate distance and area I can have Talon throw me to the closest location. And then I can teleport back to him and bring the rest of us there in no time flat."

"That sounds impossible but I will give you what you ask."

Ao did just that, and when the crew was in the center of the village Talon looked to Naruto with a grin knowing full well what was about to happen. It would unnerve most people with the very notion that someone could throw another person miles in a direction he can't see. And it did have that effect on the Kiri ninja, but they chalked up to the Rinnegan for Talon and the Nine-Tails for Naruto.

The two brothers said nothing they just took into consideration all the information given and Talon adjusted his strength accordingly to make sure Naruto was as close as possible. Talon who had Naruto in his arms simply spun around in a full 360 spin so fast it had caused a whirl wind to form. Talon then released his brother to the direction told which was east; the team of Kiri Ninja looked on in awe at what had just happened just how safe Naruto was on such a long and bizarre means of flight.

 **(A/N: Finished and Finished. Naruto and Talon, Talon and Naruto they are two bizarre brothers to say the least. Don't worry however Naruto won't break his neck, in fact I feel bad for the 3-Tails if he happens to smash into it. HaHa anyway read and enjoy and review. I love the fans I have and will try to continue on a more productive writing path. I have a lot of big things happening in my life and will try to balance it all, but the big things happening will be enhancing my livelihood so writing has to take second place at the moment. Love you all and be blessed and always happy.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto the New Way of Life

Chapter 9: Three Tails and Explosives

Naruto landed in his spot pretty soft compared to how hard he was thrown. Looking around he could sense the 3-Tails nearby, it was in a massive lake in the middle of an island, seeing no further reason to wait he decided to make his seal mark on the spot just outside the massive lakes shore line. In a flash he was in front of the group and without a word they all joined hands and was off in a yellow orange flash.

The team of Mist Ninja was shocked by how quickly they moved and how far they were away from the Mist Village City center. Looking around for a staging area close yet a good distance away from the 3-Tails Talon spotted a small island not too far away from the center of the lake. Talon looked at everyone and then to Naruto and said

"We all know the plan but let's review it one more time. Naruto you and I will battle the Akautski alongside Choujurou, Kakashi, and Suigetsu. Neji I have decided now that you will be with Anko and Genma making up the support team that will help the Mist Anbu and provide all around support and surveillance. I will summon some Dragons to help keep the enemy away from the 3-Tails should we get a bit too far away from the creature. Any questions?"

"Yes I have one." Said Mei

"Yes what is it?"

"Who will be dealing with the 3-Tails directly if it is angered or startled, it is not some low-ranking summoning."

"I or Naruto will deal with the 3-Tails. If that happens Mei I want you and Ao to jump in and take on Hidan and Deidara while Naruto and I suppress the 3-Tails. In doing so it will keep the Akatsuki on the defensive while Naruto and I suppress and protect the Biju; it would be a huge mistake not to be totally prepared so everyone gear up and be on guard. Kakashi if Ao or Mei need assistance I want you to break away from us and assist them."

"Understood!" said everyone surprisingly enough to the Mist Ninja so did Mei. Mei looked at Naruto who now had a stone look on his face, one that she knew all too well. Naruto was gearing up for an important battle; he and his brother both had the looks of the Kage.

Talon and Naruto were now side by side with Neji and Ao on either side of them. Neji, Talon, and Ao had the Byakugan active scanning the entire area. Naruto had decided to use his Sage Mode along with the Nine-Tails chakra to enhance his range. In no time at all they had found something powerful headed their way.

The first was recognized as Deidara, the second had to be Hidan. But what was surprising to the Leaf Ninja was the appearance of Orochimaru's new Second-in-Command Sasuke Uchiha and the other recognized as Guren who they had the displeasure of meeting not too long ago. Apparently Sasuke had brought along some Sound Ninja as well at least 55 or so ranging from Mid Chunin and High Jonin. They must have been a part of Orochimarus Elite ninja.

Naruto looking at Talon and then Talon looking at him they excused themselves and ask the two Jonin to continue their watch. Talon was sitting in thought and was then spoken to by Naruto who said.

"I think we should alternate opponents again, have Mei fight Guren, and have Kakashi take my place against Hidan he will lead the original team and add Ao to it, Hidan is a crafty character. I think you should stay with your original plan of battling Deidara, and your Dragon Summons will be of great help as well. I will deal with Sasuke myself and I will leave rest to the ANBU and the others."

"I see your point and I like your plan, we are really in tune with one another it seems. I am glad of it too, not many people have the brotherhood and friendship we have. Let that carry us as far as possible, oh and by the way I think I might finally use it this time."

"You mean the Silver Star Release?"

"Yes I think it is time I show it and bring back the honor of my mother's clan."

"I agree 150% and I am excited to see how powerful it can be. Be safe and always remember never give up."

"Of course little bro, after all it is our family motto right?"

"Yes!" he said bumping fist with Talon.

The team waited patiently in their designated positions around the battlefield. Talon and his team were actually surrounded by 3 Dragons, triplets to be exact hatched only 8 seconds apart. They were gold and blue and had many tattoos all over their bodies they looked very much like the dragon known as the Luck Dragon but were covered in Scales and no fur and a whole different attitude. They were named Anton, Dan, and Kota. They spoke in unison all the time and had telepathic abilities making them hard to outmaneuver.

Talon stood with a look as cold as the Land of Iron. Talon looked at his summons who were hidden in plain sight and chakra suppressed. Naruto was beside Talon about 4 feet away and Kakashi and his team was waiting for any possible newcomers to the approaching battle. The team was not disappointed in the least when the enemy showed themselves; Naruto and Talon both gave the simultaneous signal to engage the enemy once they were close enough.

The teams were prepared too since the Akatsuki and Orochimaru's allies arrived almost at the same time. Talon quickly had his feet planted firmly on Anton's back and had his brothers engage Deidara and his Clay Dragons; Deidara was caught by surprise and quickly maneuvered away. Hidan who was on the back of the dragon with Deidara decided to jump off once he saw a nearby small island.

Hidan was met with the sight Kakashi and his squadron;

Kakashi saw this and was on the move Ao right behind him along with Choujurou and Suigetsu. Naruto quickly went and met Sasuke who was riding on the back of his apparently new Hawk Summons.

The battle was on in an instant, Guren and Mei were on the Lake itself which was a mistake on Guren's part. The Sound Ninja that accompanied the two Orochi Acolytes were already making their way to engage the now defensive Mist Ninja. They were not prepared for the Hidden Leaf ninja as well but they would soon find out.

(Mei Vs Guren)

Mei Terumi was a very powerful Kunoichi and had a class very few possessed. Her knowledge of combat was equal to any previous Mizukage and her want for peace only enhanced. Looking at Guren she saw the woman was powerful in her own right, and she wasted no time engaging her.

Mei opted for a taijutsu approach and was using her Barracuda Style Kung Fu. It was style that utilized ripping and slashing motions with the hands, it was supplemented with whipping motions from the legs not unlike how a barracuda whips its own tail to gain speed. The kicks were devastating and the strikes debilitating, Mei managed to get clawing strike that went across Guren's jacket taking much fabric with it and even breaking the skin. Guren not one to be outdone engaged a bit more offensively enhancing her punches with Earth chakra. It proved to work to a large degree toughening her skin and granting her power, but it also hurt her speed which Mei was all too quick to exploit launching a devastating leg kit reinforced with chakra to Guren's left leg.

The attack hit home and made Guren back flip wincing in pain as she landed skidding across the water. Guren then did something that surprised Mei and launched Crystal Shuriken at her causing her to call forth a Water Wall. The wall did the trick and Mei seeing this was going to be a bit more difficult than she expected decided to go full Kage Mode and not Elite Jonin, she knew by the stories of the Crystal Style that a Jonin wielding it properly could increase in power exponentially and she knew this woman was no different. And with that in mind she started molding vast amounts of chakra.

Guren looked at Mei with a hint of fear because of how much Chakra Mei was molding and realized that this woman was probably more formidable than her beloved Master Orochimaru. Guren than summoned a Crystal Release Armor covering her from head to toe, and launched herself at Mei before the Auburn haired Kage could finish gathering all her power. Guren then ran through some hands signs calling out "Crystal Style: Great Quadruple Dragon Barrage!". Out of the armor came four large crystal dragons aiming to pulverize Mei.

Mei saw this and moved out of the way as best she could before sending a counter attack which was a devastating one at that. Mei gathering the necessary energy for her attack while still dodging the apparently chakra guided dragons. Getting the distance necessary she did a series of one handed seals calling out "Boil Style: Deathly Mist!" The attack did the trick melting the Crystal Dragons to nothing.

Mei then followed up with another attack calling "Water Style: Water Dragon Hell!" The attack was similar to any other Water Dragon Jutsu except the Water Dragons were twice the size and there were ten of them and they were boiling hot.

The attack hit Guren hard causing her armor to fracture terribly. She tried to counter with Crystal Spikes which me simply summoned a Water Wave Jutsu and literally surfed away from the trouble and hit her with a shoulder charge breaking apart her Crystal armor completely. Guren feeling the impact knew she in trouble awaited her demise. But she was surprised when she saw Mei simply knock her unconscious; Mei seeing she was out cold grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder while at the same time placing a chakra nullification seal on the middle of her back. Mei satisfied with the outcome brought Guren someplace she would not be found until the battle was decided.

(Neji, Genma, and Anko vs. Sound Jonin)

The Leaf Jonin was busy engaging the Sound Jonin who made land fall. Genma was getting down and dirty in a Taijutsu affair that would make Might Guy proud, for you see Genma was a very adept at JKD. Anko was back to back with him using her Snake Style Kung Fu and Snake Aiki-Jujitsu she learned from Orochimaru as a young girl. For every Jonin she threw or launched away with a devastating joint or palm strike Genma would finish with a devastating punch or kick. Before they knew it they had systematically dismembered or killed 10 Jonin Ninja. But what caught their eyes was Neji. Neji was proving to be in a class all his own.

(Neji's Battle)

Neji was in his traditional stance of the Gentle Fist surrounded on all sides, but wanting to end this quickly Neji beckoned for the Sound Ninja to come and fight. And he did it in a way that was extremely condescending bordering on mockery of his opponents and it did the trick. The remaining 15 ninja engaged him with intent to mutilate and humiliate the Hyuga prodigy.

Neji seeing the first one let the man attack and countered his jab with devastating Air Palm. He then stepped back and launched several palm strikes to 3 more of the Sound Nin obliterating their hearts. He then engaged another Sound Nin dodging the man's kicks and punches with an almost unmatched finesse before delivering another Air Palm supplemented with Wind Chakra cutting the man in half.

The remaining ten Sound Nin grew furious at the quick dispatching of their comrades and decided to attack all at once. Neji seeing them all jump in a circle around him decided to end it one move with his newest Jutsu. Adopting a deep Gentle Fist Stance Neji began spinning Calling out "8 Trigrams: Wind Blade Palm Rotation!" The attack instead of repelling his opponents pulled them into the dome of Wind infused Chakra until they were being literally ripped to shreds to the point that they were nothing but paste. Neji once completed did a quick look at his handy work and walked off towards Anko and Genma who were shocked to say the least. They knew Neji was a monstrous fighter in Taijutsu but they had no idea it was this superior.

Anko looked to Genma and said

"That Son of a Bitch is crazy strong in his field of expertise. I pity anyone who crosses him."

"Yeah I know what you mean; it is hard to believe he was just promoted to Jonin. And to think his cousin Hinata is no slouch either, it seems like only yesterday we were their proctors for the Chunin Exams."

"Yeah your right, well at least the Leaf will be in good hands once we all finally retire. But I am young gun myself and so are you so we should not be thinking about that stuff, I would rather be thinking about getting paid and getting laid." Anko said with a laugh which Genma could nothing but agree with. He then told Anko

"Anko if I had not seen you in the community shower when we just got promoted I would swear you were a fella in drag." To which caused the two to laugh hysterically to which Neji said to them growing tired of their immature behavior spoke saying

"Are you two going to prepare to assist the Mist Anbu or you going to stand their laughing?" he finished disappearing not waiting for a response. The two veterans could not argue with his logic and soon followed. The battle of the S-Rank proportions was already going on out in the middle of the lake and they all wanted to be available just in case.

(Kakashi & Ao vs. Hidan)

Speaking of S-Rank battles Kakashi and Company were on the battle field duking it out with the Berserker Jashinist Hidan. Kakashi decided last minute to send Suigetsu and Choujurou back to the main beach once Ao reported another group of Ninja those these were not Sound Ninja. They in fact matched the description of the group they encountered when Delta Squad retrieved Gaara. Trusting the others to hold their own Kakashi looked Ao and began a series of hand seals moving so fast the naked eye with a Sharingan would have a hard time if not impossible time keeping up. The Seals ended in a Tiger Seal and Kakashi launched a massive Fire Ball at Hidan in effort to see if the stories of the man were true.

Kakashi heard the Flames as they cooked said man alive but to his dismay he heard laughter soon after confirming what he read in the dossier of the known Akatsuki members. Ao being ever vigilant moved in front of Kakashi Byakugan ablaze and launched an attacked he called "Azure Dragon Strike" it was very similar to an Air Palm only it wielded Water not pure Chakra. Kakashi looking closely saw how charred Hidan had become and how his very chest was ripped open by Ao's attack revealing he was definitely immortal. Not wanting to be caught slipping Kakashi raised his head band and jumped straight to his Mangekyo and began the fight at full power not wanting to give the Mad Man any chances.

Hidan looked at the action and laughed saying

"You Fuckers think this will stop me? Well you are fucking crazy to believe such foolishness and for attacking a devout believer in Jashin I will be forced to punish you for your blasphemy." Without another word he launched his three bladed scythe at the duo via a cable which they dodged by jumping even further back. Ao seeing this as an opportunity launched an attack calling out "Earth Style: Extreme Binding Jutsu!" out from underneath Hidan were large stone tendrils holding him in place.

Kakashi seeing this as his chance cut the cable on Hidan's Scythe and proceeded to pick it up and decapitate the man. To no apparent surprise Hidan was cursing everything there was to curse about his foes. Kakashi then grabbed Hidan by his hair before deciding to disintegrate it. Ao then did the same with his body ending him forever; the fight was a testament to both men and their strength. But then again Hidan was a basic fighter with an extremely resilient Jutsu.

Leaving the battle zone they went back to assist the others on the beach. But not before taking Hidan's weapon of choice.

(Talon vs. Deidara)

Talon was having a fairly good time despite the circumstances in front of him. Now make no mistake he took all battles he faced of this magnitude or lower very seriously but he could not help but enjoy the thrill of the fight and the skills of his opponents. To put it simply the challenges he faced were too hard to resist.

Talon looked at his summons, which were covering all exit points Deidara may have intended to use. Deidara had created several explosive eagles about half the size of his largest creation which he dubbed the "C2 Dragon". Talon standing on the small island he waited on decided to use his other bloodline. The "Silver Star Release" it is a special energy bloodline that would allow the wielder high speed flight and various means of transport and energy manipulation. It was a 1 and 100 chance you would be born with it within the Treysai Clan and Talon was that one. Talon gathered his hands together in the ram seal and quickly began his transformation. His eyes turned completely silver and his hair stood on end, he started to become marked with blue markings that resembled the patterns of a tiger, only they were broader and more rigid. His body otherwise was the same barring the fact that he had silver chakra flowing around him like a flame. This was a technique that if mastered could rival the Raikage in his lightning armor or his own Father but as far as history could tell only two people had done so and they were dead.

Deidara seeing this turn of events knew that his battle had truly begun; so he launched the Clay Eagles at Talon which were quickly intercepted by a large energy beam from one of the triplets. Talon then flew straight at Deidara then had his dragon launch clay bombs at Talon who easily dodged them. Deidara seeing his plan was not working decided to let Talon get close so he could destroy him at point blank range.

What his strategy did not account for was the pure speed Talon now possessed. Before he could truly set himself Talon was beside him landing a wicked right hook to his jaw. Talon seeing his target fly away met him on the other side smashing him in his stomach with a wicked knee. Deidara seeing his dilemma commanded his dragon to fly straight at Talon while he fell into the lake itself. Talon was quick regain his momentum and jetted underneath Deidara causing the Dragon to follow him as Deidara had made it do before.

Deidara onto the tactic quickly detonated the clay construct before it could harm him, Talon not stopping however slammed his left knee into Deidara completely submerging him under the water. Looking for his enemy to resurface at any time he was not disappointed when Deidara had come out of the water now standing on it. Looking a bit winded Deidara spoke to Talon

"You really are an explosive fighter hmm. I think you will be able to appreciate my art more than any other opponent I could have faced."

"Oh really now, I suspect I might have some appreciation for your style, you truly are a man of self-expression. But I have a means of my own and it is just as volatile." After saying that Talon lowered himself to a light hover not unlike Ohnoki "The Fence Sitter", looking at Deidara he disappeared into thin air and was behind the Clay Demolitions Expert. Deidara was now on to how his opponent moved and slipped him at the last minute placing an array of micro-sized clay spiders on his opponent. Talon could see he was in trouble but could shake them all off or even substitute himself with anything so he simply flooded his body with an Almighty Push to eliminate as many as possible.

Deidara saw this and realized quickly enough to detonate the mini-bombs. Talon was effectively thrown across the lake and was not without injury. Looking around for Deidara Talon gathered his energy and did as much self-healing as possible though he did not have much time since Deidara was upon him again this time riding on the back of a clay Seal.

Talon deciding to continue his use of his Silver-Star bloodline had opted to add his Sharingan at its base level; Deidara was struck to see it and was now officially angered at his lack of arsenal and he knew that his Clay constructs were not the best option against any Sharingan user. Looking at the circumstances he went on and launched a head on attack with flock of four clay owls, sending them ahead he launched another set of Robin sized bombs that flew at a higher speed to try and catch his foe in a corner.

It would have worked had Talon simply not fallen under the water to avoid the onslaught. Talon then quickly shot out the water flying at high speeds calling his dragons back to him who at this point had opted to keep surveillance on the lake for the 3-Tails. Hearing the call from their friend they were upon him at break neck speeds, Deidara to his credit did not sweat in fact he smirked planning to now use his other trump card.

Talon looking at the man and his insane expression flew up to his dragons and mentally ordered them by saying

"Do the Ultra-Super Flash Beam Barrage."

"Yes Talon." They said in unison, they then flew up higher than 500ft. and interlocked their Talons. They then began gathering energy that was golden in appearance until a joining of three Golden energy beams gathered into one condensed ball that shrunk and then launched a thin precise spear like energy blast at Deidara.

Deidara saw it coming and for the first time in his life was afraid. And he was just about to summon his Garuda when all of a sudden his body was frozen in place. He knew it was not Genjutsu and he knew that he checked his self over for seals and tags. Then he saw it and it scared him to death, it was the eyes of Pain Akatsuki's leader. Knowing his fate he simply said aloud

"Well at least I am going out with a bang, and a special one to boot!"

Talon heard him and simply nodded, as soon as that happened the beam had destroyed him completely leaving no evidence of Deidara. The fight was over for him and he looked to his summons and awaited their immediate return to his side. Looking over the lake he saw that the battles the others had been fighting were moving in the Mist and Leafs favor. He then saw with his Rinnegan the fight between his brother and Sasuke and what now appeared to be a new arrival. Someone with light tan skin, black hair, and hazel eyes, he wore a white and black uniform similar to Kabuto's except he had red sash on his waist and katana sword on his back. He looked similar to Raido but was taller and a bit leaner in his physique and he did not have the scar.

Talon knew he could trust in his brother so he simply flew back to the center of the lake to finally pin point the 3-Tails location. The Dragon triplets saw this and followed Talon to the Lakes center island. He then released his Silver Chakra and landed in the Lotus Position now with his Rinnegan fully transfixed on the lake he could see from the chakra fluctuations in the area that the Turtle was beginning stir and that it would make itself known in defense of its secluded home. Though Talon believed it had something to do with all the malice the Akatsuki and the Sound Ninja and those black clad assassins that came also had something to do with its awakening. But now was not the time for that he got back to his search, which leads us to Naruto and his combat with Sasuke and his partner.

(Naruto vs Sasuke and unknown ninja)

Naruto to his credit was doing well against Sasuke and he only used 1 of the 9-tails of chakra. Sasuke was using the Sharingan and first level of the curse seal; he could not believe Naruto was this strong in just 3 years. And it seemed he had increased beyond that since the most recent encounter. Though he did keep one thing up his sleeve, and that was his acquisition of the Mangekyo. It seems he would need it but only when the man in front of him decided to go further with his use of the 9-tails chakra.

Naruto was using a Wind style Shadow Clone to fight against the Unknown Ninja. He saw from the duel between the two that he favored his sword and his ninjutsu in conjunction with it. Naruto fought with purpose and clarity not over pursuing or committing to anyone attack or defense. It was in fact this tactic that was making Sasuke's Sharingan fail him because of the unpredictability of the style. He jumped over a high kick to his head and retaliated with a strike of his own to the side of the unknown ninja and connected throwing him back a good 40 yards. Sasuke seeing the momentary distraction by his partner being struck, he reappeared with his sword drawn aiming for his heart and his lungs he would have connected had Naruto not exploded with a wind chakra shield.

Sasuke had presence of mind to substitute with a nearby rock a landed next to his now reappeared teammate looking at him he nodded and both went through hand signs. Sasuke prepared his "Grand Fire Ball Jutsu", his partner launched a "Mud Bomb" of the same size causing both attacks to fuse and turn to molten lava bomb. Naruto knowing he could not deflect he disappeared and manage to escape the attack gain some distance. He would have continued had he not seen the two leave suddenly, he reached out with his Sage Mode he felt that they were leaving the area completely. It was then that he realized the reason for their departure; they were heading for the three-tails.

Not wasting anytime he pursued the two and he realized that his brother must have felt the same thing. It was no time flat when he arrived just as soon as his brother did, Looking around they felt the massive Chakra of the Biju appear in its full glory. It was Talon who prepared his Nativity of Trees jutsu to surround the beast under and around its body. Naruto knowing his job was now to keep Sasuke and his partner at bay he sent a chakra flare aimed directly to Neji and Suigetsu. It appeared that Talons summons were aware of new arrival in the form of two blue Hawk summons and apparently a Scorpion summoning on the bank. Seeing the situation Talon sent the triplets out to deal with the problem. Naruto summoned his old pals Gamaken and Gamakichi as well to help with the battle; thank goodness the lake was fresh water.

Talon was starting to feel the beast come up and began summoning a large amount of chakra and began building "Wood Style: Wood Dome Barricade Jutsu". Naruto prepared his Chakra Chains to act as a shield for Talon who was focusing on subduing the Turtle. The group was joined by Kakashi and Ao, Neji and Suigetsu were heading towards Sasuke and his partner.

Talon to his credit was doing something only Hashirama Senju was capable of and was doing the Legendary Leader proud. The 3-tails was on the surface of the water in little time at all and was immediately wrapped in the Wood Dome and struggled fiercely to escape. Talon then proceeded to calm the Turtle down so as to not injure it or cause it to go berserk any more than it was at the moment. He said in a hush tone

"Wood Style: Prayer of Tranquility" in a matter of minutes the beast was settling down to the point it was almost sleeping.

The others looked on in awe besides Naruto who was smiling like a proud brother was supposed to do. Talon then looked at his brother and said

"Can you bind him and have him stay that way until I can seal him away."

"How will you seal him man?"

"I asked for one Mei Terumi's best candidates to come when the coast was clear and since Sasuke and his Squadron seemed to be on their last legs I think the time is right."

"I see your point." Looking back at Sasuke and Company retreating on his summons, Gamaken and Gamakichi made their way back over as did the triplets, who were carrying Neji and Suigetsu on their backs. Looking at the situation the summons both Naruto and Talon sent mental messages saying they were departing. Neji and Suigetsu both jumped off just before their rides left the human realm, Neji being ever vigilant said to the team

"We are safe now; Lady Terumi and the others on the beach are approaching as we speak. Talon and Naruto I have to say what you did was impressive, I did expect for you to calm the 3-Tails so quickly."

"That is because it is the 3-Tails, that it could be calmed so quickly. It is not inherently angry or bloodthirsty. It is actually the most peaceful outside of the 6-tailed Slug, and if my senses are correct the Mist Anbu have just reversed summoned our new 3-tails host.

It was true when out of the large cloud of smoke came a familiar face to the Mist Ninja present it was one named after the First Mizukage, Byakuren Terumi II. He was an 8 year old prodigy and was the nephew of Mei Terumi, like his aunt he could use the "Boil Release" as well as being a candidate for the Seven Swordsman. He had hair colored like his aunt but in dreadlocks, he had a tan complexion and was tall for his age. He wore an outfit similar to Choujurou except it was red and grey, and he wore boots instead of sandles. Looking at everyone present he asked politely

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes I am young Byakuren." Spoke Talon who was told of him before they left. "Please come here and stand in this circle."

The circle of seals was drawn after he had Naruto restrain the 3-Tails. Byakuren did as he was told looking at his aunt for support which she gave in the form of a smile, Ao even gave him thumbs up and a nod of confidence. Talon looked the boy over and asked to lay down on his back after removing his shirt.

Once the child did so Talon began writing seals so fast that Jiraiya would have been jealous, the seal was similar to Naruto's minus the "Reaper Death Seal" that was replaced with an open/shut communications seal that would allow Byakuren to communicate with the Turtle at his leisure. He had the seal set up to slowly integrate the Turtles Chakra just like brothers in order to make the transition less stressful. And since Byakuren was older than most receiving such a power he implemented pain blockers so that once the process was complete he would not feel any extreme pain and only a minor ache in his stomach. And finally he finished the key to the seal and handed it to Mei, who took it quickly and sealed it away.

Looking Byakuren in the eye he said

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes, I will be putting you in stasis so you won't accidentally move out of fear or anxiety. I promise you will feel only minor discomfort, now prepare yourself." He put a stasis seal on his head and began the ritual by using his Preta Path.

He absorbed the chakra into one hand and then pushed it into the seal with the others. The process was a short but the mass of chakra moving and large lightshow from the seals made it appear more spectacular than it actually was. In a matter of 4 or 5 minutes everything was calm, and Byakuren was looking around after having the stasis seal removed. Talon and Mei asked at the same time

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah just a little dizzy and nauseated, but otherwise I'm okay. Thank you Mr.…"

"It's Talon."

"Thank you Mr. Talon I really appreciate what you did for my village and I. and you too everyone thanks for defending our home and making sure the 3-Tails was secured and safe I hope he and I will get along."

"I bet you will my little Byakuren-Kun." Said Mei kissing him on the forehead and pinching his cheek, too everyone standing there Byakuren surprisingly did nothing but giggle in content at her attempts at comforting him, which seemed to be working.

Mei then stood up and got serious saying

"I really appreciate everything you Leaf Ninja have done for us. I will be sending an acknowledgement of Alliance and Peace, Lady Hokage and I can hash out the details later in the next few weeks. I on behalf of the entire Mist Village and Water Country wish you all prosperity and good fortune." She said kneeling in respect her soldiers did the same before standing asking for Byakuren to hop Ao's back so as too not overexert himself. Talon and the others followed her home before Naruto Suggested they use the Hiraishin to get back. Laughing at the situation they all joined hands and flashed back to the village.

Once there the Mist ANBU took Byakuren to an ANBU hospital to be looked over and the others meaning Genma, Anko, Neji, Suigetsu, and Kakashi all left for the Hotel. Naruto went with Mei and Talon proceeded to the nearest Cigar store, and then met up with his brother. The meeting took about 3 hours and then the Leaf Ninja were flashing back to the Leaf Village to give the final report.

Tsunade and the ninja council were excited about the alliance to say the least. Even Danzo gave a smirk to the brothers acknowledging a job well done, with all that concluded the group was given a Weeks-vacation and S-Rank payment for their accomplishment.

(2 Days Later)

Talon however only rested 2 days out of seven before he was out training like he always did. He was going through the motions of Bajiquan and then Choy Li Fut he was moving slow and breathing steady before launching a low leg kick and then the patented double punch of Bajiquan destroying the wooden pole he was striking. He then moved to the next one and began practicing Choy Li kicks and leaving dents in the wood before it too shattered to splinters. After 2 hours of that he summoned a group of shadow clones and began his Judo and Daito Ryu Aiki ju-jitsu training. He had them attack him all at once where he would then trip one, then throw another, break a leg, and so on until his clones were gone.

He would have continued but he was interrupted by the arrival of Izumo and Kotetsu. Looking at the looks on their faces he knew something bad had happened and he was very sure it had something to do with someone or something dear to him. He just did not know what.

(And finished I hope you all enjoy and give me some feedback, all I ask is that it be respectful and beneficial. Peace, Love, and Soul.)


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: The New Way of Life

Chapter 10: Mourning and Vengeance

 **A/N (I have finally reached chapter 10 and I hope you all are enjoying the story. I hope I will continue to break ground here on this site.)**

Talon was beside himself with anguish, it appeared his favorite cousin Asuma was killed in action, and apparently it was not too long after the death of another friend, Chiriku of the Fire Temple. Talon along with Naruto immediately went to see Team 10 and Konohamaru, which is where we find them now. Talon was calmly holding his little cousin in his arms and trying to comfort his cousins one time students. Shikamaru was holding it together the most but was the one also hurt the most. Ino simply sobbed in Naruto's chest and Choji was actually being comforted by Shikamaru. Looking at the group he said

"You all are upset right now and need to get yourselves together, but after the funeral I want you to know I will be making myself your 4th Squad Member. Naruto I would like you to stay and watch over little Konohamaru, I will be gone for only a short time I assure you."

"I understand why brother if it was you I would do the same. I need to meet with Jiraiya anyway and will be busy in the village for some time; I think I might be getting Tsunades' job in the next week or two while things are calm."

"I see well I will be sure to make it back in time just to make sure to see you get the job." He said with a smile, his little brother was and always be a light in his life that will never extinguish. "Shikamaru would you take me to Kurenai's place, I would appreciate it if you could manage it?"

"Sure but why? You two have not exactly gotten along."

"I know but I apparently after I went to see Tsunade to confirm Asuma's death she handed me a Letter which stated I was to take over Konohamarus' training and guardianship. I was under the impression that Ebisu was his guardian but I guess I was mistaken."

"Yeah you were mistaken; Asuma-Sensei after Lord Third's passing took over as his guardian, and even had taken too training him and his team. I think he was going to take them on after we all got promoted, I think you might be doing the same now."

"The Letter did mention something about training him, which I don't mind but I will still see if I can have Ebisu stick around when I am asked for A and S-Rank Missions in the future. I thought Naruto would be training Konohamaru and the gang but with his position as Hokage coming I guess it falls to me." He then stood up with a now exhausted Konohamaru in his arms and laid him on the couch next to Ino, who had calmed down as did Choji. She took to rubbing Konohamaru's head.

Talon appreciated the gesture and said to Shikamaru

"The reason I want to speak with Kurenai is about her unborn son with Asuma. It appears he wanted you and I to help her with raising him, and I will do just that to honor his last wishes."

"Sure thing I honestly think she could use the help regardless. Let's go now so I can tell you about the opposition." And with that the two left Shikamaru's apartment to see Kurenai.

Talon was briefed on the main threat which was a man named Kakuzu who apparently had all the elements at his disposal. And another fact was that he apparently was well over 90 years old, he was not so surprised to hear about his battle with Hashirama Senju on behalf of the Waterfall Village. Talon already had an idea of what Jutsu Kakuzu was wielding to have such a long life-span and use of and mastery of the 5 elements.

The second Ninja was apparently someone named Volt Nadeer. He was apparently a new member from the Hidden Grass Village; he used a lot of Taijutsu and was malicious with a katana and broadsword. Having never heard of the man Talon said he would make sure he was extra careful.

Shikamaru then said

"I really feel bad for Konohamaru first Lord Third and now Asuma, I mean I know he has a mother figure but after having her own child she has been really busy with her baby girl. His real mother as you know was confirmed missing in action about a year after he was born. I am glad he has you and Naruto, and not to mention his squad mates."

"I know what you mean; I think I will move him in to the Namikaze compound until he feels like he wants to go back to the Sarutobi compound. I will invite his teammates as well so he will have some people his own age around him, plus it will make training him and the other two easier."

"Yeah you're right; take a look up ahead its Kurenai-Sensei's place."

The two jogged up to the door where Shikamaru knocked easily, Kurenai answered softly asking

"How can I help you Shikamaru?" she then looked at Talon and surprisingly enough smiled courteously.

"Well Talon and I wanted to check in on you may we come in?"

"Sure I could use the company, Anko and Yugao just left about an hour ago."

"Well we are right on time." Said Shikamaru

Talon spoke next after summoning a scroll

"Kurenai I know we have not gotten on well with each other, but we both loved Asuma. I wanted to give you this for the baby and you of course."

"What is it?"

"850,000 dollars, for anything you may need in the future for you and the baby. There is also a deed to a 6 bedroom and 4 bathroom home sitting on 10 acres of land with a pond. I had it all signed over to you but I wanted to give it to you in person, so I could tell you how much I appreciate how you loved and honored my cousin."

Shikamaru had his mouth wide open in surprise and Kurenai was floored by his generosity. She went so far as to hug him and kiss on the cheek, Talon rubbed her back to console her and when she did calm down she backed away ashamed at how she treated the man. She said in a whisper

"Please forgive me Talon, I am truly sorry."

Talon walked over and took her hands and said

"All is forgiven Lady Kurenai Yuhi-Sarutobi." he then kissed her forehead and left the house. Before he shut the door he said

"The door is always open and the ladies of the house will be there if you ever want to have girl talk." And like that he was gone to get Konohamaru.

Kurenai looked on and latched on to Shikamaru who rubbed her back saying

"Remember something Kurenai as long as I breathe and as long as Talon breathes you will want for nothing. Raise that baby and look after yourself. When you are ready to move to that house in the country let me know I will gather the others and we will help you. And one last thing thank you for caring about Asuma and us, and please take Talon up on his offer."

Shikamaru then helped Kurenai to her room and sealed up all the money and the deed and placed by her in the bed. He said bye and then departed to meet with the Hokage.

(With Talon)

Talon was carrying Konohamaru in his arms and was being followed not too far behind by Udon and Moegi. It seemed Ebisu was glad and grateful for Talon taking on the three, so long as he got to assist in the training from time to time. The group was excited that they were getting their own place together, but apparently something caught Talons eye. He quickly summoned a shadow clone and told it to go in the nearby alley. Talon could have sworn he saw a boy digging in the dumpster but wanted to confirm.

Not slowing down he had the others follow at a more speedy pace, wanting to test their speed and agility, he jumped to roof tops and back to the ground and moved in and out of alleys and such all the while very impressed with their apparent skills. They arrived at the compound not too long after and were being escorted by Talon to the house they would reside in. elsewhere however Talons clone had found his target of sorts.

(With the Clone)

The clone had sensed a strong chakra in the alley and quickly ran in that direction. It took him behind the restaurant district just outside of the Red Light District. Looking with his Byakugan he found who he was looking for, it was brown haired boy about 9 years old as thin as a rail. He looked somewhat like Udon minus the glasses and runny nose, he was wearing a pair black shorts and a black t-shirt and he was barefoot.

The clone grabbed the boy to see a dirty face and look of fear. The clone spoke gently however saying

"Hey kid do you know who I am?"

It took him a minute but he realized it was his favorite ninja's older brother. He said now extremely excited

"You are Talon Namikaze; they say you and brother Naruto are like the strongest guys in the village. Naruto is my idol, I heard his story from when he was a child and I want to be just like him. He came from nothing to something all with hard work."

"You got that right kid, out of poverty and into splendor. It can happen for you too, in fact right now. Tell me though are you an orphan or maybe a run away."

"Yeah I am, my parents died in a fire and I was put in an orphanage. But one day I did some crazy stuff with my chakra and before I knew it I launched bones from my fingers. Apparently the caretaker was wounded and she threw me out."

"Well I'll be damned you are Kaguya, and probably the last one too I am sad to say. What is your name by the way kid?"

"I am called Jun and if you say Kaguya use bones like I do I guess my full name is Jun Kaguya."

"Well if I can get you in my care you will be a Namikaze as well. How does that grab you?"

"That would be awesome I could finally have a normal life like other kids."

"You sure can, but first let's get you to a hospital, cleaned up, new clothes, and to the Hokage so she can get you officially in my care or rather my creators care. If you didn't know I am a clone."

"Oh I see now, but whatever what are we waiting for a new life is waiting for me to walk in its doors." He said grabbing the clone by the hand. It was going to be interesting around the Namikaze compound to say the least.

(The next day)

Talon was very pleased with his deeds and was excited to see his now technically new son arrive early in the morning. Jun was a happy child to say the least and he seemed to have fit right in with the others, Naruto said he was just like him at that age, and Mabui, Samui, and even Tokiwa, just adored and babied him with the rest of the kids now living in the compound, speaking of which Talon was telling the group of children their responsibilities.

"Alright you four I assumed you all know each other with Jun being only 1 year behind you. I will be teaching you as will, Ebisu, Yamato, Mabui and Samui, if we are not able to teach you for any reason or another you will be left with assignments and routines until our returns. Once my influx of missions has lightened I will be training you on my own and that won't be too far off."

"When you get up it's wash up, eat breakfast, study and then non-stop exercise for 4 hours. After a 20 minute break we begin Taijutsu and Chakra control, next is Gen and Ninjutsu. You will be required to wear wrist bands that will be imbued with gravity seals that will build your strength, speed, etc. now any questions."

He heard nothing and told them to go home and get know Jun a bit more and then begin sparring with what they knew. When they left Talon looked to the women in his life and smiled at them hugging and kissing them abundantly. He was glad to be in their embrace especially after finding out about Asuma, it would be a whole day before he was seen outside of his room.

(The next day)

Talon awoke alongside his lovers and smiled at how easy they were sleeping. Tsunade had come by after Talon was about two hours into it with the others and made sure he made it up to her with much vigor. But that was about 2 hours ago and now he was at Asuma's funeral, he was sitting with Konohamaru, Kurenai, and Team 10 minus Shikamaru. Talon spoke in the beginning of the services and was now helping Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Genma, and Chouza, carry the body to the burial site. It was not raining at all this day and people lined the streets with bowed heads out of respect for the fallen warrior. Talon was happy so many respected his family member; he was even greeted with the site of the Fire Daimyo coming to pay his respects to the former member of the "12 Guardian Shinobi".

Once at the grounds Talon was asked to sing a farewell song to which obliged singing "It's so hard to say goodbye". He sang with such sincerity that even the Daimyos samurai cried, once he finished Asuma was put to rest next to his father and mother.

Looking at everyone Talon spoke and said

"Do not cry long as it would only tarnish his memory, because if we knew anything about Asuma sadness was a rare sequence in his character." Talon then pulled out a pack of Asuma's favorite Cigarettes and lit it taking a puff saying.

"To Asuma Sarutobi, the greatest wind using shinobi and strongest guardian shinobi to ever grace the Leaf Village and Fire Country. May the Will of Fire burn brighter with his fiery spirit being within it, may he rest in peace."

With that said the crowd applauded and all walked in a line saying the last goodbye. When it was finished Talon was approached by Kurenai and Team 10, Kurenai spoke saying

"That was a beautiful sendoff you gave him. He would have loved the cigarette part. I hope his killers are brought to justice."

"They will be sooner than you think Kurenai-Sensei." Said Ino looking at Talon who nodded, Choji spoke up next saying

"Yeah were going after those bastards so that they can feel the same pain Asuma felt. They won't get away with this any longer."

Kurenai looked shocked and said

"Do you think you can accomplish this?"

"Yes I do Kurenai. I will be leading Team 10 on this mission so we can not only avenge his death but bring closure to the whole team and his comrades." Said Talon with a ferocious look in his eyes, with a good bye Talon had a clone escort Kurenai home and left to go meet Shikamaru.

When he arrived he saw Shikamaru being forbidden to leave by Tsunade she did not see or sense him approach so he allowed Ino and Choji to go stand next to Shikamaru. Tsunade then said

"So you all want to die needlessly and for nothing, I can't allow you to do that. You are not of a sound mind and you are short a team member."

"No they are not my love I will be going with them as Team leader." Said Talon now making his presence know

"Seriously?" she questioned

"Yes Tsunade this is personal and also very necessary for me and Team 10 not to mention Kurenai and Konohamaru. They all want justice and Akautski is still a threat, and finally if I was told the truth your man hunt for the members of this Mercenary Group is still in effect."

"Yes all that is true but why do you all have to do it?"

"Because we have an obligation to do so and in my opinion I would regret every day I let this go." Said Shikamaru

"Fine do what you want but please come back; I don't want to lose any more people. The Village and I cannot afford it, so do be careful." Tsunade said leaving slightly afraid for Team 10 and Talon. Before she could react she was suddenly in the arms of Talon who said

"Baby I won't be killed by the likes of those Mercs, I'm coming home to you, and when I do I will show how much I missed you." He said giving her a strong and deep kiss.

Tsunade to her credit returned the kiss with the same vigor but was slightly weak at the knees. Before she knew it however he and Team 10 were gone.

(A few klicks away)

Talon and Team 10 were just outside of the battle zone; Ino had switched with a hawk and guided it over the battlefield. She saw where Kakuzu and his partner Volt Nadeer were sitting apparently having a conversation. It seemed they had another bounty and it was someone the world over knew, apparently it was the son of the Tsuchikage one named Kitsuchi and it seemed he was alive.

Ino returned to her body and regained her consciousness; she looked at the others and said.

"I have found them, and they have a hostage."

"Who?" asked Talon?

"Kitsuchi the Stone Golem, he is alive and very injured. We must be careful not to get him killed we can use him for leverage with the Tsuchikage and the Hidden Stone."

"Good point I will be sure to have him taken away with a Wood Clone. Look for an opening Shikamaru I will engage them head on as we planned I will act as you instructed, enraged and vengeful. You all wait for the signal and then engage the swordsman after I remove Kakuzu from the battle zone. Choji I want you to be the enforcer with the Swordsman use that Battle Axe I gave you before I left for the Mist. Ino be sure to wait on Shikamaru and use the acupuncture needles I gave you, there a seals on them which will work to paralyze him. Just make sure you hit the nerve clusters so it will be permanent." He got a nod of acknowledgement from both Choji and Ino.

"Shikamaru work your magic, and don't be afraid to engage in a frontal assault. I will leave a team of 5 wood clones to assist you." Talon said giving them all confident smile

Shikamaru spoke and said

"Alright then we do this for Asuma, his family, and his home. All the things he loved and cherished from the bottom of his heart. He trained us and molded us to be who we are and we will not fail, so let's get the mission started." Without a word Talon was gone to begin his assault

(With Talon)

Talon landed in the middle of the Forest of Dead Trees and right in front of his opponents. Looking at the two he recognized Kakuzu immediately. The one named Volt was Black Haired giant wearing apparently a different robe than Kakuzu, Talon recognized as the robe Toba Yun was wearing, underneath it was a black and grey ANBU uniform. Seeing his entrance had them on guard Talon spoke

"Hey I was wondering something, are you two responsible for the death of, two Guardian Shinobi and work with the organization known as Akautski?"

"I work for Akautski and I killed two of the members Leaf Ninja." Spoke Kakuzu

"I myself work the Organization known as Akuma; we are going to be known the world over." Said Volt in a raspy voice

"I see well that is good to know, I am here to kill you two and then eventually your leader or leaders. Now you motherfuckers listen up good, you killed part of my family and a friend and now it is the time for retribution!" he yelled with silver and blue chakra exploding around him. The two Rouge Ninja jumped back in alarm at the massive burst of Chakra. And both were even more alarmed when they notice that Talon's eyes were like the Rinnegan but were also coupled with the tomoe of the Sharingan.

Kakuzu was a man of several generations and saw many things; he was master of his craft. But he had never seen anything like this. Volt was weary as hell seeing as he was now face to face with someone that could actually destroy him if he played around too much.

Talon back flipped covered in chakra and put his hands together saying

"Wood Style: Wood Clone squadron" and from his body came team of 6 Wood Clones. All were carrying different weapons some had swords, others axes, and some had hammers. Talon using his opponents surprise sent the clones to engage Volt while he attacked Kakuzu; all the while 2 of the 6 clones went and grabbed Kitsuchi.

Kakuzu seeing what was happening roared in anger at his lack of focus he called upon his Wind Mask to try and chase the clones down but it was intercepted by an Earth Wall. He then saw where his partner Volt was now being engaged by the Team of Asuma Sarutobi. It appeared they had this planned the whole time. He was actually impressed to say the least, not often were young ninja so smart.

Talon had discreetly sent his signal through a chakra flare and was now steadily moving Kakuzu away from the battlefield. The two were engaged in some wicked Taijutsu and Talon was impressed with the Ancient Warrior. If Talon threw a punch so did Kakuzu, but Talon was not one to half-step and began simply matching him blow for blow and then it happened. Kakuzu recalled his Wind Mask and aimed a massive Wind Bullet at Talon's back.

Talon to Kakuzu's surprise back flipped over it and launched a massive chakra covered punch into it completely destroying it. Kakuzu was shocked he saw that coming while still fighting him, he now knew he had to kick it up to his highest level.

Kakuzu looked Talon over and said finally

"I have not fought anyone like this since your First Hokage. You will be a worthy opponent indeed, now prepare to see the true power of the "Earth Grudge Fear"."

"I know about it actually but it still will prove difficult to out do you with your battle experience."

"Someone who respects wisdom and age, you are a rare man indeed. You know if I destroy you I will bury you, not cash you in out of respect of course."

"Oh I am sure you wouldn't let's skip these petty conversations and get back to business." He said pushing Kakuzu back with a "Shinra Tensei" Kakuzu was thrown for a loop at the sudden impact. He recovered quickly however and released his entire team of mask. Talon now technically outnumbered called for his Bo Staff and began to engage the mask head on. He secretly however lined his skin with an underlying Wood Armor, to better protect himself from the more volatile elemental jutsu. He was now in a fray of tendrils and fist from the now attacking Kakuzu. Talon was intercepting strikes with his own; he would punch and kick simultaneously and was barely getting scratched. He was using JKD to an extremely high level along with Muay Thai; it was proving effective but also not yielding too much damage to anyone other than Kakuzu.

Talon used another "Shinra Tensei" and it gave a wide area to escape the fray. Talon once cleared of the enemy did a series one handed seals and yelled

"Fire Style: Blue Hell Hounds Jutsu!" out of his mouth came pack of Blue fire Dogs with gnashing teeth aimed at all the mask. Kakuzu seeing his dilemma had his Water Mask throw up a massive Water dome. Not to his surprise the water that made up the protective dome was completely evaporated, not one to waste time he launched several massive Lightning Bolts at Talon with his Lightning Mask as the medium.

Talon seeing them approaching quickly fed his Staff Wind Chakra and spun it like a shield to try and dampen the effects of the jutsu. It worked but only enough to let him substitute with a nearby rock. Talon now knew why the man survived his battle with the First Hokage, he was spectacular. He cut no corners and gave no easy openings; Talon realized what you could gain with age and experience.

Talon not wanting to be caught off guard like that again summoned some more Wood Clones and had them all surround him. Kakuzu however called his Mask Back and had the fuse with a large amount those black stitches that seemed to move of their own accord all over his body. Then suddenly the mask started to all protrude from his back in a mass of stitches, he made it appear as if it was wall of sorts.

Kakuzu then had the Water and Lightning mask let loose a wicked combination that came in the form of a "Water Wave and Lightning Bomb Jutsu". Talon knew even a massive wind shield would not deflect that kind of power, so he opted for a super reinforced Wood Wall. He even went as far as to back it with an Earth Wall as well, Talon then decided to use the enemies attack to make a move to get behind him.

He was glad he did this as well because the attack left nothing but destruction in its wake nothing but fire and ash remained of his wall. It also seemed that Kakuzu was left a bit exhausted after all the fighting previously and with the use of his mask. Talon and his Clones all attacked his back and stabbed his mask with Wood and Fire Lances, it proved effective and made the fight a lot easier.

Kakuzu was struck at the sudden turn of events, and made sure to get back to avoid losing his last heart. Looking at Talon who was breathing lightly he said

"You really did know my jutsu secret abilities, I am down to my last heart and my chakra is almost gone, what will you do now?"

"Finish what you started Kakuzu, I enjoyed this fight but now it is over do you want end it in a blaze of glory, weapon to weapon, or Hand to Hand."

"Let's go hand to hand I always did like to keep things simple."

"Very Well then Master Kakuzu." Talon then sprinted at top speed which meant Kakuzu saw only a blur, he too did the same and they connected with loud boom they fought with a mastery few would ever attain. Talon was using the styles he wielded early on in the fight; Whereas Kakuzu was using the Tiger and Crane Kung Fu.

They parried one another and struck true at times Talon took a slash to the face that broke through his wood armor leaving him with a scar over his right eye. Talon returned the favor by smashing Kakuzu's left ribs with an uppercut, and breaking his jaw with right hook. Talon not surprised saw that Kakuzu was still fighting while even bleeding from his mouth and nose, his breath ragged and eyes watering.

Kakuzu pressed on and was rewarded landing two straights and an elbow to Talon's chest sending back with a ton of force. Talon not wanting to continue this line of combat went straight back at Kakuzu and though breathing after the hits to the chest were hurting like hell he had to win this way. Talon ducked a punch and jumped over a round house kick, and then maneuvered behind Kakuzu and put him in rear-necked Choke. Talon used his super strength to make his hold on him absolute, before Kakuzu could wince in pain his necked snapped and eyes closed. Talon now standing after bringing Kakuzu to the ground looked at Kakuzu and saw he was peaceful in his appearance.

Talon not wanting to take any chances used a chakra pulse to destroy his real heart. He then went through his pockets and discovered several storage scrolls on his person most containing money and weapons, pocketed them and took two large vials of blood in case the seals on the scrolls were blood sealed. He had his wood clones bury him and he proceeded back to Team 10, he hoped the battle was successful but was not keeping his hopes up.

(Team 10 vs. Volt Nadare)

Shikamaru in the beginning knew this man was going to be trouble but he never realized how much. Apparently he was juggernaut and was strong enough to break his "Shadow Possession Jutsu". Choji was holding his own but was not as experienced as Volt, and Ino tried the strategy with the needles but apparently his skin was tough as Elephant hide. They were exhausted and only Choji could keep going, speaking of which Choji had bulked up to match the strength of Volt who was at least 7ft and probably well over 300 lbs.

Choji using his clans Human Boulder Jutsu launched himself at Volt who realized since Choji increased in size so did the strength of the jutsu. So he knew he could not deflect the attack now so jumped out of the way to the right only to realize he could not move, and that it was not a shadow but his mind preventing him from moving.

Then it him solid; he realized he was caught in the "Shintenshin Jutsu" of the Yamanaka clan. And then he saw where was now being choked as well by a shadow crawling up his back.

He did not know what hit him he was thrown through 5 trees and a boulder, and was breathing raggedly and bleeding profusely. Choji was about to finish the fight when Talon arrived holding Choji's wrist back making him drop his axe. Choji looked at him in surprise and asked

"Why Talon, he helped in killing Asuma-Sensei and tried to kill us."

"I know but with him alive we can question him and then leave the execution up to you three." So with that said Talon sent Choji over to the now unconscious Ino and Shikamaru. They were out of chakra and so passed out from it, Talon proceeded to put paralysis seals on his arms, legs, chest and his back namely his spinal cord. He then sealed off his chakra and then proceeded to heal his wounds enough so that he would not die. Finally he placed in a medical transport scroll so that he could carry him easily. Talon then gave Choji some chakra pills for him and his teammates, and proceeded to heal the wounds they acquired.

It took an hour and a half for them to wake up and Choji was happy to see justice achieved, he would never forget what it felt like nor would he forget what Talon did for Team 10.

Before the sun began to set the group of four, were on their way back home with a sense of fulfillment and clarity.

 **(And another chapter done, I hope you all enjoy it. R &R and as always peace, love, and soul.)**


End file.
